


На служебной частоте

by MsFlaffy



Series: Космоклюква [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Трудовыебудни диспетчера внешней космической станции оказываются еще более непредсказуемыми, чем Дайчи надеялся.





	1. Chapter 1

— И вот я говорю ему: детка, ты на своем сердечнике сколько прыжков сделал? Научи меня собирать работающий двигатель из космической пыли…

Дайчи со стоном падает лицом на панель управления. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось.

 

Станция К-285-Л32 была крупным транспортным и торговым хабом, расположенным в пределах внешней границы пояса Койпера. Всю дорогу до своего нового места назначения Дайчи размышлял, как правильно произносится этот набор случайных букв и цифр, и в первом же разговоре на станции узнал, что с чьей-то легкой руки все, кому это было нужно, говорили о ней как о Кеале. Решив таким образом загадку тысячелетия, Дайчи смог сосредоточиться на продолжении этого самого первого разговора, который вел его новый босс.

До того, как исполнилась его мечта и он сумел устроиться на Кеалу, Дайчи работал на Марсе. По правде говоря, космодиспетчеры там ничем особо не отличались от авиа, разве что имели куда меньше обязанностей. Из-за высокой плотности движения и частоты взлетов, посадок и транзитов, глобальное управление осуществлялось автоматизированными системами, а за околопланетные потоки отвечали орбитальные станции, так что планетным диспетчерам оставалось только следить за небольшим участком атмосферы и надатмосферных слоев. Дайчи сажал чартерные шаттлы, принимал частные яхты и зеленел, зеленел, зеленел со скуки. Все диспетчеры, считавшие, что чего-то стоят, мечтали работать на внешних станциях — и Дайчи не был исключением. Поэтому он ухватился за открывшуюся вакансию зубами и когтями, доказал, что остальные конкуренты — вовсе и не конкуренты даже, и забронировал билет сразу после того, как получил вызов с подтверждением новой должности.

Укай Кейшин — начальник диспетчерской службы — встретил его лично, предложил на блюдечке разгадку тайны неофициального названия К-285-Л32 и устроил небольшую экскурсию, завершив ее в жилом блоке, напротив новой квартирки Дайчи. Ему дали два дня на то, чтобы осмотреться, а после этого он должен был начать обучение под руководством старшего коллеги, Ойкавы Тоору.

Два дня оказались достаточным сроком, чтобы разведать общественные зоны станции, поглазеть на экраны, показывающие броуновское движение вокруг станции, и чуть не сойти с ума от желания поскорее стать к нему причастным. В первый официальный рабочий день Дайчи явился почти за полчаса до начала своей смены, но Ойкава уже крутился у пультов, приветствуя легкомысленным «Я-хоо, Дай-чан!». Усевшись в свое кресло, он мгновенно посерьезнел и на удивление профессионально и логично объяснил, из чего складывался так манивший Дайчи хаос, заодно показывая зоны пульта, отвечающие за контроль над этими составными частями.

Большую часть транспортного потока составляли танкеры, перевозящие из пояса добытые ископаемые, и грузовые суда, переправляющие их по Солнечной системе и за ее пределы. Кроме того, Кеала служила пунктом дозаправки для межзвездных шаттлов, так что поток внутренних гражданских кораблей был на удивление высок: рабочие, студенты, представители корпораций, отпускники, рассчитывающие поймать более дешевый рейс… Любой уважающий себя студент-геолог или будущий логист старался получить здесь практику. Никому не хотелось иметь дело со стандартными заданиями, когда можно было взять реальный астероид, рассчитать конфигурацию размещения громоздких буров, учитывая ограниченную площадь и безумный рельеф, а потом перекинуть задачку приятелю с логистического, чтобы тот не забыл включить в график поставок интенсивность рейсов, хаотичность движения объектов внутри пояса и ограниченный объем станционных складов. Добавьте снующую туда-сюда обслуживающую мелочь вроде полиции, ремонтников, мусорщиков и тому подобных — и начинало казаться, что кораблей вокруг Кеалы больше, чем звезд.

Автоматизированная система отвечала за грузовые потоки, но толку от нее было чуть; диспетчерам приходилось все время исправлять ее глюки, следить за кометами и астероидами, не говоря уже об идиотах, не глядя выныривающих из червоточин, ну а весь мелкогражданский траффик находился на ручном контроле по умолчанию. Дайчи слушал, как Ойкава переругивается с шаттлами, дает координаты стыковочных коридоров и распределяет шлюзы, и понимал: здесь он не заскучает.

 

Никто его не подгоняет, но Дайчи не собирается тащиться черепашьим темпом, неизбежно мешая остальным. Он смотрит, как работают другие диспетчеры, подмечает их хитрости; зубрит планы станции, расположение и нумерацию шлюзов, размер доков, длину посадочных коридоров, вместимость складов; старается запомнить суда, относящиеся к станции, и сопоставить их с отвечающими на вызов голосами; краем уха слушает полицейскую болтовню на соседней частоте; чертит для себя оптимальные траектории и высчитывает расстояния для открытия червоточин… Укай ругается, когда Дайчи остается на ночную смену, хотя бы до полуночи, но он и сам хорош — черта с два его прогонишь с «капитанского кресла», как все называют центральный пульт. Свободного времени почти не остается, но — что тут делать со свободным временем? Ходить в бар? Скучно. Читать книги? Да, инструкции, техника безопасности и нормативы — это обалдеть как увлекательно. В конце концов Дайчи разведывает тренажерку, с наслаждением упахивается до дрожи в руках, а когда уже выходит из раздевалки, слышит очень знакомые звуки из игрового зала.

— Я вчера видел, как вы играете в волейбол, — говорит он Ойкаве на следующий день.

— Интересует? — улыбается тот, и Дайчи не скрывает:

— Очень.

Снова стоять на площадке — наслаждение: на Марсе команды не было, так что Дайчи ограничивался тренажерами, иногда играя с мячом, просто чтобы не забыть ощущений от контакта. Ойкава говорит, что команда диспетчеров неизменно входит в число призеров на внутренних соревнованиях, а еще — что Укай давно закидывает удочку насчет межстанционных турниров, и ему уже удалось соблазнить команду соседей, орбитальной станции Плутона, а те, в свою очередь, пообещали повиснуть на ушах у кого-то с внутренних баз.

Дайчи пока так далеко не заглядывает. Он просто разминается, занимает свою позицию и готовится принимать подачи.

 

Никто не удивляется, что экзамен Дайчи сдает с первого раза, не запнувшись ни на одном вопросе и легко, как орешек, расщелкнув смоделированный «кризис» с отказавшей АСУ. На следующий день он садится за свой пульт, слева от Ойкавы, разминает плечи и надевает гарнитуру. Диспетчер ночной смены, с которым он этот пульт теперь делит, забыл или не подумал убрать смешную фигурку толстого лиса; Дайчи не держит на рабочем месте ничего отвлекающего, поэтому осторожно прячет пухляка в ящик, извиняющимся жестом погладив керамические уши. Надо будет не забыть достать его вечером.

 

Если говорить о загруженности, любой день похож на очень кривую синусоиду: пара минут затишья — потом полчаса безумия, когда некогда выдохнуть; еще немного спокойствия — и снова круговерть указаний и расчетов. Дайчи чувствовал это на Марсе, чувствует и здесь: сейчас, кажется, активность идет на спад, диспетчеры немного сбавляют обороты, чуть расслабляют напряженные плечи.

— А вот я только что видел, как в сто пятнадцатый шлюз запрыгнул заяц, — вдруг слышит Дайчи незнакомый голос.

— Куроо-чан! — это радостный возглас Ойкавы. — Ты вернулся!

— Охохо? Кто-то скучал? — Дайчи удивленно поднимает брови — на более осмысленную реакцию все еще нет времени. Экскурсионный шаттл в доке, коридор для рейса на Венеру готов, белая точка ремонтного корабля ползет вдалеке от наиболее загруженных потоков, но на панели уже мигает входящий запрос на открытие червоточины; Дайчи быстро рассчитывает безопасные координаты, и только когда заводит прибывший чартер в шлюз, понимает, что Ойкава и обладатель незнакомого голоса все еще трещат на диспетчерской частоте. Дайчи надеется, что за это время они хотя бы с зайцем разобрались.

— Ойкава, прекращай, — Укая их болтовня утомила.

— Но ведь…

— Прекращай, я сказал.

Ойкава дуется, пальцы бегают по панели, разруливая движение вокруг станции.

— Вечером в «Спиртовке»? — все тот же голос, интересно, кто этот Куроо и почему ему так охота огрести по полной программе?

— Использование служебной частоты в личных целях, в том числе для назначения свиданий… — Цукишиме, как обычно, скучно, и он не упускает случая прокомментировать.

— Цукки, не ревнуй, тебя приглашу завтра.

— Все, все, Цукки! — смеется Ойкава, и тут же: — В восемь, Куроо-чан, отключаюсь!

Дайчи не слушает короткие разборки между Укаем и Ойкавой, не слушает едкую характеристику, которую Цукишима выдает в адрес очередного лихача, вынырнувшего в опасной близости от станции, и скоро ни у кого не остается времени на болтовню, потому что начинается вечерний час пик.

В итоге к концу смены Дайчи так вымотан, что сразу идет домой, даже не вспомнив про якобы свидание Ойкавы и свое удивление в адрес его приятеля, или кто он там.

Оказывается, очень зря.

 

— Патруль двадцать восемь, вы слишком близко к траектории грузового танкера, — говорит Дайчи, хмурясь на разноцветные точки на экране. Полиция набирала кадры, что ли?

— Ойкава, кто там у тебя? Не узнаю, — отвечает смутно знакомый голос.

— А это наш новенький! — тут же отзывается Ойкава. — Дай-чан, представься.

Дайчи закатывает глаза и выбирает самый официальный тон.

— Диспетчер Савамура Дайчи. Патруль двадцать восемь, повторяю, вы слишком близко к траектории грузового танкера.

«Патруль двадцать восемь» фыркает ему прямо в ухо, и — черт, Дайчи приходится срочно делать вид, что его не встряхнуло только что, и по рукам и спине не скатились мурашки.

— Приятно познакомиться, диспетчер Савамура Дайчи, — теперь он тоже звучит очень официально и серьезно, но Дайчи уже вспомнил, что именно этому голосу вчера так обрадовался Ойкава, после чего в наушнике еще долго фоном шла болтовня, пока соскучившиеся приятели, голубки, как угодно, обсуждали последние новости и сплетничали. На служебной частоте. — Лейтенант Куроо Тецуро, галактическая полиция. Веду слежку за подозрительным объектом, координаты танкера принимаю, непосредственной опасности нет. Благодарю за заботу.

Ойкава за соседним пультом загибается от беззвучного хохота, но Куроо еще не все сказал.

— Добро пожаловать в команду, надеюсь на дальнейшее плодотворное сотрудничество.

— Лейтенант? — Дайчи так удивлен, что не может сдержать любопытство, хоть и косится сердито в сторону Ойкавы — вот пропустит какого-нибудь дурака на маневровых, и кто будет виноват? — Кто его выкурил из кабинета?

— Я сам выкурился, — отвечает Куроо, и Дайчи снова чертыхается про себя: забыл щелкнуть тумблером отключения общей связи. — Люблю быть в гуще событий.

— Скорее уж, эту гущу замешивать, — с обычной прохладцей вставляет Цукишима.

Дайчи все равно следит за синей точкой, пока та не пересекает танкерный коридор и не удаляется от станции. Видимо, полиция опять гоняется за зайцами — шпаной разного пошиба на кораблях-«невидимках». Потом его внимание переключается на скопление ремонтников, которых вызвали чинить снова, в третий раз за неделю, заевшие тридцать первые ворота, и он выстраивает их как овечек, чтобы не создавать заторы и не мешать стыковкам в соседних шлюзах, потом один за одним появляются из червоточин межзвездники, и Дайчи забывает про двадцать восьмой патруль.

 

Некоторое время ничего не происходит — то есть, все как обычно: пара кризисов, небольшая доза внутренних разборок… В один из тихих дней, когда Дайчи заливается кофе в перерыве, к нему подходят двое парней из логистического, которых он как-то раз видел с Ойкавой. Возможно, их даже представили друг другу, но он не запомнил ни должности, ни имена — в то время все ресурсы памяти были направлены на создание в голове точной карты станции, как изнутри, так и снаружи. Тем не менее, он дружелюбно кивает, когда парни садятся напротив.

— Так вот ты какой…

— …Савамура Дайчи.

Дайчи приподнимает брови.

— Ойкава нам все уши прожужжал про своего новенького…

— …а мы тебя и не видели толком.

Дайчи переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— В целом можно сказать…

— …ты оправдываешь ожидания.

— Вы не могли бы перестать? — вклинивается Дайчи.

— А теперь Ойкава должен нам денег, — говорит тот, что с черными кудрями. — Он считал, ты слишком вежливый, чтобы возмутиться.

Дайчи, в целом, тоже считает себя вежливым, поэтому не указывает на то, что всему есть предел, а очень вежливо ждет продолжения.

— В общем, мы пришли тебя завербовать…

— …и заставить служить высшему логистическому благу, — очевидно, по привычке подхватывает кудрявый, но тут же поднимает руки в ответ на укоризненный взгляд своего приятеля, извиняясь. — Все, все, больше не буду. Официально нас не представляли, так что — Мацукава.

— Ханамаки.

Дайчи пожимает протянутые руки и делает широкий жест в сторону кофеварки.

— Кофе?

Ханамаки корчит рожицу, а Мацукава наливает немного в одноразовый стаканчик. До конца перерыва они успевают объяснить, что где-то на границе сектора, за который отвечает Дайчи, иногда сбоят программы танкеров-беспилотников. После разговоров с разными департаментами становится понятно, что возможных причин может быть несколько, но раз ошибки — пока — никого не сбивают с курса, не взрывают и не запускают в эфир объявление о захвате Солнечной системы, на проблему серьезно не смотрят. Например, полиция предположила, что угонщики готовят сверхмасштабную операцию, окопались в засаде и собирают какие-то им одним известные данные. Когда Ханамаки указал на то, что за это время уже можно было с десяток операций провернуть, полиция выразительно пожала плечами. Физики, посовещавшись, выдали теорию об аномалии, но о ее характере не смогли ничего сказать. Ну а знакомый техник долго уверял Мацукаву, что это сбой не программы, а передатчика, и на самом деле никаких отклонений нет. Почему передатчики сбоили только в пределах некой зоны, техник не придумал.

На то, чтобы пересказать в лицах еще с десяток вариантов разной степени правдоподобности, времени не остается. Дайчи смотрит на часы и поднимается.

— Ладно, парни, я послежу.

— Если что, просто ткни Ойкаву, он всегда знает, где нас найти, — говорит Мацукава напоследок. Ткнуть Ойкаву Дайчи всегда рад; у дверей он оборачивается, чтобы еще раз — вежливо — махнуть рукой, но его новые знакомые уже заняты чем-то у пульта заказа.

Когда Цукишима возвращается со следующего перерыва, выясняется, что в столовой диспетчеров нельзя заказать ничего, кроме профитролей.

 

А еще через пару недель становится понятно: тихие, спокойные периоды в работе диспетчеров связаны с тем, что лейтенанта галактической полиции Куроо Тецуро иногда приглашают для помощи или консультации соседние станции, другие планеты или даже звездные системы. Конечно, пока он мотается по командировкам, синие точки полицейских патрулей продолжают деловито сновать по экранам, иногда даже устраивают погони и не слушают указаний, но все это как-то… «без огонька», по словам самого Куроо, а главное — без постоянного присутствия на диспетчерской частоте. У полиции, в конце концов, своя есть, вот на ней пусть и обмениваются шутками и отвлекают друг друга, — думает Дайчи, заново учась отфильтровывать ненужный шум. Судя по тому, что Укай иногда рявкает, но скорее по привычке, Цукишима всегда рад возможности цапнуть все равно кого, а остальные вообще очень редко принимают участие в разговоре — коллеги Дайчи уже давно в совершенстве овладели этим искусством.

— …к Эте Киля! Ну кто в здравом уме туда сунется, она же может рвануть в любой момент… Разумеется, эти умники решают: нет лучше места, чтобы скрыться от полиции!..

Дайчи строит траектории; быстрыми движениями пальцев перекидывает корабли со своего экрана принимающим диспетчерам и ловит те, что они посылают ему, передавая с рук на руки плывущие по заданным маршрутам суда; обдумывает «танкерный глитч» — и все это с подложкой мягкого смеха Ойкавы и голоса Куроо фоном в ухе. Голоса, к которому он не прислушивается, но чьи интонации против воли въедаются в память. Иногда, когда Куроо хочет подчеркнуть что-то особенно важное, он понижает тон, и тогда звук реверберирует, расходится короткими, настойчивыми волнами по телу — почти осязаемый, сильный… возбуждающий.

— «Отлично», говорит Бокуто, «у меня еще один патрон, сейчас я его сниму».

— Вам надо издать книгу под названием «Бокуто и один патрон».

— Сборник анекдотов.

— Чшш! Что делает Бокуто?..

Голос интригующе понижается, и Дайчи борется с желанием выдернуть наушник и зашвырнуть куда подальше. Рейс на Фомальгаут запрашивает разрешение на вылет; финал этой главы отношений таинственного Бокуто с последним патроном остается открытым.

 

«Танкерный глитч» имеет место быть, как убеждается Дайчи, хотя скорее всего, на это еще долго не обратили бы внимания, если бы не логисты. Поэтому как-то вечером после тренировки он идет не к себе, как обычно, а в гости к Ханамаки, но по дороге сталкивается с ним самим — и Мацукавой. Они очень усердно буксируют незнакомого Дайчи молодого человека с утомленным выражением лица; впрочем, на то, чтобы пассивно, но довольно эффективно сопротивляться буксировке, сил у того хватает.

— А, Савамура, — дружелюбно пыхтит Ханамаки. — Присоединяйся. 

— Я… воздержусь, пожалуй, — Дайчи настороженно оглядывает компанию.

— Ну мы все равно уже почти дошли, — констатирует Ханамаки и, приказав Мацукаве не отвлекаться и не упустить «добычу», роется в карманах в поисках ключа.

Когда они благополучно вваливаются в квартирку Ханамаки, тот указывает на диван в гостиной, а сам скрывается на кухне.

— Акааши Кейджи, — представляется утомленный молодой человек. — Вы, должно быть, Савамура-сан.

Дайчи кивает и пожимает протянутую руку.

— Вот, я добыл тебе главного слесаря, Савамура! — кричит Ханамаки с кухни. — Кофе, чай?

Акааши морщится.

— Я же просил. Вообще-то я координатор на станционных доках.

Мацукава тоже уходит на кухню, а Акааши и Дайчи садятся на диван. Дайчи озирается: планировка квартир везде одинаковая, но все обитатели Кеалы пытаются хоть что-нибудь изменить, в силу своих возможностей и вкуса. У Ханамаки довольно уютно: экзотические фонарики на полу, коробка с какими-то инструментами и обрезками узорчатой бумаги, разлетевшимися или разбросанными вокруг; створки экрана, отгораживающего спальню, чуть приоткрыты.

Наконец хозяин возвращается, да не один, а с Мацукавой, чаем, кофе, профитролями и неизвестными сладостями — как утверждает Ханамаки, деликатесом с одной из планет Рана. Дайчи осторожно пробует почти невесомый шарик — вкусно, но подобрать аналоги он затрудняется. Акааши, судя по всему, шарики впечатляют: через несколько минут его стараниями коробка пустеет почти наполовину.

— О звездном ветре нам бы сообщили, — говорит тем временем Мацукава.

— Да уж, его даже наши синоптики не пропустят.

— Если рассматривать в качестве причины технические неполадки в самих танкерах, — Акааши умял еще один шарик и, кажется, решил, что приговорить оставшиеся будет попросту невежливо, но это его явно расстраивает, — нужно фиксировать все случаи сбоев, чтобы определить серию, модель и так далее. Для случайности слишком высокая частота, но это вполне может быть дефект линейки.

— Но тогда сбоило бы и на других маршрутах?

Акааши раздумывает.

— Не обязательно. Определенные модели закреплены за определенными маршрутами, в зависимости от вида перевозимого материала. Хотя, конечно, один и тот же элемент может добываться в разных частях пояса…

— Возможно, другие диспетчеры просто не замечали, — говорит Дайчи. — Сбой действительно трудно увидеть, если не следить за маячком постоянно, а на это обычно ни у кого нет времени, да оно и не нужно.

— В любом случае, сначала нужно будет перепроверить все настройки и функциональность АСУ, — вздыхает Ханамаки. — Придется задабривать Ширабу.

— Удачи, — одновременно хмыкают Акааши и Мацукава. Дайчи вежливо молчит, потому что понимает, что по-прежнему знает на станции удивительно мало людей, особенно по сравнению со своими коллегами. Возможно, волейбольные тренировки не считаются достаточно яркой и активной общественной жизнью.

 

Ширабу, главного инженера и куратора АСУ, похоже, задевает сам факт того, что его «подопечную» подозревают в некорректной работе — хотя всем отлично известно, что система глючит, да еще как.

— Я, конечно, всего лишь инженер, — говорит он тоном оскорбленного достоинства, сдержанно задирая нос. — Но раз уж мне доверили работу с такой сложной и тонкой системой…

Ханамаки обаятельно улыбается и мурлычет что-то лестное в адрес АСУ и ее доблестных хранителей. Ширабу, скрестив руки на груди, щурится подозрительно, а потом с нотками нетерпения в голосе сообщает, что на прошлой неделе была проведена полная диагностика. Они препираются еще немного, пока не подходит помощник Ширабу, Семи.

— Дай им логи, и они от тебя отстанут.

Ширабу фыркает, круто разворачивается и марширует куда-то в сторону комнаты управления. Мацукава сочувственно хлопает Семи по плечу.

— Ничего, — отвечает тот на невысказанные слова. — Он скоро попривыкнет, освоится и перестанет ставить АСУ на пьедестал.

В логах, которые внимательно шерстят всем департаментом логистики, действительно отмечены все случаи потери подконтрольных объектов. Сведения о серийных номерах передают Акааши, и тот обещает проанализировать, «как только появится возможность», а потом тут же принимается отчитывать кого-то из подчиненных за «полное непонимание принципа очередности». Судя по всему, возможность появится нескоро.

Логисты тем временем строят карту по координатам точек глитчей. После окончания смены Дайчи заходит в гости, чтобы тоже на нее посмотреть. Ни в какую геометрическую фигуру область не укладывается, хотя и располагается преимущественно по одну сторону от Кеалы.

— Хмммм, — глубокомысленно резюмирует Ханамаки, и все расходятся по домам.

 

На работе все как обычно. Куроо здесь, Куроо свеж и бодр, Куроо гоняется за преступниками и передает прямой репортаж с места событий — никак иначе это Дайчи назвать не может. Пока в его квадрате тихо, он вызывает Ханамаки и спрашивает, построили ли временной график; тот обещает к вечеру сделать. Дайчи отключается и тут же задается вопросом, испытывают ли данную проблему суда с ручным управлением. Интересно, где можно получить подобные данные? Пожалуй, нигде; да и движение в непосредственной близости от пояса ограничено транспортниками, полицией и идиотами, выныривающими из червоточин наобум. Он не хочет снова отвлекать логистов, но делает себе мысленную заметку все-таки озвучить мысли.

— А куда вы дели Савамуру? — вдруг спрашивает Куроо. Цукишима тихо фыркает.

— Соскучился?

— Цукки, перестань ревновать. Ты сегодня тоже неразговорчивый, я тоскую.

— Хоть кто-то должен работать.

— Я здесь, — отвечает Дайчи, только чтобы прекратить зарождающийся обмен любезностями. К его удивлению, Куроо замолкает на какое-то время. Дайчи успевает отправить два межзвездных рейса и поругаться с механиками, которые вывели тяжелый буксир, не согласовав маршрут; судя по всему, где-то в секторе Энношиты поломался челнок. Потом у него в ухе раздается мягкое:

— Савамура… Я на твоей персональной частоте.

Дайчи хочет переспросить вслух, но тут же понимает, что это будет выглядеть странно для всех его коллег. Куроо не мог об этом не подумать.

— А мне нравится, когда ты молчишь, — хмыкает тот. — Хотя голос у тебя… Ладно.

Куроо ждет, пока Дайчи как ни в чем не бывало раздает очередную порцию указаний. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но странным образом то, что сейчас голос слышит только один человек, заставляет посмотреть несколько иначе… Или это у Дайчи разыгралось воображение и нервы не в порядке.

— Интересно, сколько пошлостей я успею тебе сказать, прежде чем ты сорвешься и возмутишься на всю комнату?

Дайчи тут же начинает волновать вопрос, почему Куроо в принципе хочется говорить ему пошлости — несмотря на флирт с Цукишимой и Ойкавой, тот никогда не переходит границ и не генерирует шутки ниже пояса.

— Интересно, какие из этих пошлостей ты сейчас представляешь… Оцениваешь мои способности? Удивляешься? — паршивец почти шепчет, и Дайчи против воли вцепляется в край своего пульта. Он не виноват, что этот голос так на него действует — Куроо, наверное, мог бы читать справочник звезд, и все равно Дайчи бы слегка терял связь с реальностью. — Ладно, я вообще-то не планирую тебя отвлекать. Сильно. Я слышал, у вас там что-то интересное происходит… Вы даже Акааши умудрились втянуть, уважаю.

Вот теперь Дайчи точно теряет связь с реальностью, потому что по законам жанра должно последовать предупреждение оставить это расследование… Он мысленно дает себе подзатыльник, пока фантазия не унеслась в триллерно-детективные дали.

— Я тоже хочу интересное, — судя по голосу, Куроо почти дуется, потом снова понижает тон — он что-то знает о Дайчи или просто неосознанно пользуется приемом?.. — Ты ведь мне расскажешь, Савамура?

А через мгновение появляется уже на общем канале:

— Никто не заказывал контрабанду с Плеяд? Если что, я ваш новый контакт.

— Кстати, Куроо-чан, пока ты здесь… — начинает Ойкава, но на них рявкает Укай:

— Разговорчики в эфире! — он с утра не в духе.

— Да мы по делу, — обижается Ойкава.

— После работы будете дела обсуждать.

— Вообще-то полиция сможет помочь, — говорит Дайчи, убеждая себя, что это логично и что странный односторонний разговор с Куроо совершенно ни при чем. — Если мы все-таки попробуем определить границы более точно…

— Погодите, погодите, — встревает тот. — Не начинайте с середины, господин диспетчер.

Дайчи закатывает глаза и надеется, что Куроо это слышит.

— Поговори с Маццуном и Макки, Куроо-чан, — рассеянно говорит Ойкава. — Двадцать первый, закрываю ворота. Сто пятнадцатый, хвост подберите, вы до парковки полкилометра не доехали, на станции из-за вас сквозняк.

 

Дайчи не считает себя дураком, и к самообману не склонен, разве что в особо запущенных случаях. Поэтому он прекрасно понимает, кто снится ему ночью, хотя после пробуждения помнит скорее образы и ощущения. Да кроме них ничего и быть не может, он ведь не знает, как выглядит Куроо. Голоса бывают очень обманчивы — тот вполне может оказаться кругленьким бодрячком предпенсионного возраста, все-таки уже лейтенант… Смешно, думает Дайчи, а потом его — уже наяву — снова пробирает дрожью от этого осязаемого шепота, который во сне оседает на коже мимолетными, тут же исчезающими облачками тепла. Беспокойные, тягучие сны, с которыми невозможно отдохнуть; настойчивые, яркие фантазии, не отпускающие, не дающие психологической разрядки.

 

Куроо продолжает цеплять Цукишиму и Дайчи на общей частоте и иногда переключается на персональную, хоть и не говорит там ничего особенного. Все равно эти односторонние беседы — гораздо реже, чем Дайчи хотелось бы, гораздо чаще, чем он готов выдержать — воспринимаются как что-то очень интимное. Возможно, Куроо точно так же разговаривает с Ойкавой, хотя тот бы не постеснялся ответить вслух даже на личный разговор. Возможно, с Цукишимой.

Возможно.

Вообще-то, Куроо его раздражает. Иногда даже бесит. Даже не из-за того, что постоянно отвлекает — все понимают, что диспетчера отвлекать чревато, и что тот может в любой момент уйти с общей частоты или просто рявкнуть в эфир. Но когда Куроо скучно, он развлекается, перескакивая с темы на тему, выискивая, чем можно поддеть собеседника. Дайчи в такие моменты начинает чувствовать себя заводной мышью, вокруг которой кружит кот, трогая лапой то с одной стороны, то с другой. Наверняка Куроо знаком с их личными делами, наверняка Ойкава много болтает, когда они ходят в «Спиртовку» или еще куда, поэтому Дайчи чувствует пусть и несильные, но неприятные удары по больному с пугающей частотой. Он старается не подавать вида, и еще усерднее старается не реагировать на голос Куроо, но раздражение — на себя в том числе — копится и копится.

Результаты анализа серийных номеров, которые передает Акааши, подтверждают версию привязки к области космоса, а не к моделям техники, хотя хаотичность точек возникновения продолжает вызывать недоумение. Особых проблем по-прежнему не возникает — танкер просто «теряется» на секунду, потом подключается снова. Тем временем в глубине пояса открывается целая серия новых разработок, и отдел логистики тонет в море сопутствующей работы; они хватают практикантов не глядя, сажают их на предварительные расчеты маршрутов и прогнозирование объемов выработок, так что Ханамаки с Мацукавой становится не до расследования ошибки, которая, по сути, никому не мешает.

 

А потом все летит к чертям.

 

— ...ла? Кеала, ответьте! У вас там что, все диспетчеры на обед ушли?!

Дайчи смотрит на панель: примерно в середине его квадрата, предположительно на границе возникновения аномалии, только что появилась желтая точка частного судна. Кажется, сейчас они выяснят, как их глитч воздействует на пилотируемые корабли.

— Эр-тридцать, принимаю вас. С вашим передатчиком все в порядке? Маячки перед вылетом проверяли?

— Кеала, вы издеваетесь!

— Я свяжусь с доками и передам вам данные для прохождения техосмотра. Пока перестраивайтесь в шлюзовый коридор, номер пятьсот четыре.

Ойкава на мгновение поднимает взгляд от своего пульта, вопросительно поднимает бровь. Дайчи пожимает плечом. Сейчас его больше волнует не то, что «клиент» явно попался скандальный, а то, что он в принципе прошел половину контролируемой зоны незамеченным. Возникает вопрос, сколько еще судов становятся невидимками по вине этой, казалось, мелкой и безобидной проблемки.

— Эр-тридцать, прошу переслать ваш маршрут, оптимизируем траекторию.

— Не буду я ничего пересылать! Мой корабль в порядке, и я не собираюсь торчать в очереди в ваши доки, она бесконечная.

Дайчи переключается на полицейскую частоту.

— Передаю координаты корабля, кто там рядом, уговорите господина сотрудничать.

— Сейчас сделаем, — отзывается кто-то из патрульных.

— Эр-тридцать, возможно, ваши системы навигации повреждены, или на корабле установлено нелегальное оборудование…

— В чьем квадрате я нахожусь?

— Диспетчер Савамура Дайчи.

— А кто начальник того патруля, который сейчас слепит меня своими мигалками?

— Лейтенант Куроо Тецуро, — подключается к разговору Куроо. — Сэр, вам наверняка известна процедура…

— Мне известно, что диспетчеры станции назначения не замечали меня на своих экранах последние пару-тройку парсеков. Что мне не известно, так это сколько еще незамеченных диспетчерами кораблей в данный момент находятся в опасной близости от моего маршрута!

Упс. Иногда и скандальные клиенты бывают правы, только вот им об этом знать нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Эр-тридцать, на данный момент и до выяснения причины потери связи с диспетчерской службой наш приоритет — безопасное прибытие вашего корабля. Прошу вас принять буксир от патрульного судна.

Дайчи выслушивает еще некоторое количество угроз и ругательств, в том числе обещание немедленно подать жалобу на халатность диспетчера.

— Дай-чан, просто забери управление.

— Не могу.

— Почему нет?..

— Он раньше на Марсе работал, — с готовностью поясняет Куроо тоном, каким в древности, наверное, городские парни говорили: «Да он из деревни, чего вы от него хотите». — Их там этому не учили.

Дайчи скрежещет зубами так, что в микрофоне фонит.

— Лейтенант, если у вас есть сомнения в моей квалификации, предлагаю обратиться с официальным запросом к руководителям, принимавшим решение о приеме на работу. У эр-тридцать стоит новая система блокировки запросов первого уровня.

Ойкава тихо чертыхается. По принятой буквально в прошлом году поправке, корабль имеет право отказать диспетчеру в передаче управления; в экстренных случаях передача все равно может быть форсирована, но в данный момент никто не хочет давать еще больше поводов для скандала и жалоб.

— Ладно, — беззаботно хмыкает Куроо. — Сейчас мои мальчики его загарпунят.

Но Дайчи предпринимает последнюю попытку поговорить цивилизованно — в конце концов, корабль следует предписанным курсом, хоть и под аккомпанемент недовольства и угроз.

— Я захожу, захожу в ваш шлюз, — ворчит пилот.

Когда корабль паркуется, Дайчи выдыхает, отправляет запрос на техосмотр и вызывает Акааши, чтобы тот лично проконтролировал процесс и выудил все возможные логи из системы.

— С самим кораблем, как я понимаю, все в порядке? — уточняет тот.

— Вероятнее всего, да.

— Хорошо. Я скачаю информацию о маршруте и все-таки проверю маячки.

— Так сколько еще зайцев у вас там крутится? — снова включается Куроо.

— Разве это не работа полиции — ловить зайцев? — огрызается Дайчи.

— Я сомневаюсь, что на данном корабле стоит нелегальное оборудование, — говорит Акааши. — Было бы нелогично отключать его до захода на станцию.

— Если только он не планирует нас засудить? — задумчиво тянет Ойкава. — В любом случае, надо выдергивать Маццуна и Макки из-под их завалов и все-таки разбираться с этой ерундой. Иначе однажды дело не ограничится легким скандалом.

 

И это «однажды», к сожалению, наступает раньше, чем они успевают что-то сделать — даже раньше, чем Акааши добирается до все-таки оттащенного в доки корабля. Как всегда, во всем виновато преимущественно стечение обстоятельств и хаотичность самой аномалии — а также, конечно, те самые вездесущие идиоты, которые всегда надеются на авось и в один не очень прекрасный день огребают по полной.

Возможно, они имеют дело с метафорическим запалом, который скользит по складкам пространства и времени и срабатывает в случайных — или неслучайных — точках. Характер явления сейчас не так важен, как тот факт, что очередной «взрыв» происходит ровно в месте и в момент выхода пассажирского межзвездника из червоточины.

— Кеала, у нас возникла проблема при выходе! Управление отказало, и… — капитан выслушивает помощника, потом продолжает: — поврежден гиперпространственный двигатель, похоже, в системе было какое-то замыкание…

— Альдебаран, принимаем вас, — тут же отвечает Дайчи самым спокойным и уверенным голосом. — Управление восстановилось?

— Эээ… Частично, — капитан снова отвлекается на сводки от, вероятнее всего, механиков.

— Что с пассажирами?

— Так, сейчас. Маневровые я запускать не решусь, нас может повести. Пассажирские салоны в относительном порядке, но похоже, прилично рвануло где-то в районе двигателя, и оттуда коротнуло по цепям…

— Рассчитываю вашу скорость и траекторию, Альдебаран.

Ойкава уже выводит из шлюзов буксир, но тут Дайчи снова смотрит на экран — и забывает дышать. Желтая точка исчезает.

— Куроо, — говорит он на полицейской частоте. — Лейтенант. У нас пассажирский с Альдебарана без двигателей, скорее всего, без тормозов и без связи.

— Шикарно, — тут же отзывается Куроо. — Где вы его видели в последний раз? Ну и диспетчеры у нас, только и знают, что корабли терять.

 

Дальше все идет очень бодро и весело, прямо скажем. Куроо и его «мальчики» находят лайнер и берут в живое, гибкое кольцо. Связь то возвращается, то теряется снова; в моменты, когда она есть, Дайчи успевает понять, что корабль почти не реагирует на команды с мостика, и что кордон, конечно, не сможет изменить его траекторию. Силы их гарпунов не хватит, чтобы контролируемо перенаправить пассажирскую многопалубную махину, которая в любой момент может сорваться в неуправляемый волчок. Дайчи постоянно корректирует курс буксира, рассчитывая точки встречи, пока Ойкава и Цукишима отдают короткие команды, координируя в том числе снятые из-под контроля АСУ танкеры. Вроде бы ситуация начинает налаживаться…

— Дьявол! — Дайчи чуть ли не подскакивает в кресле, потому что прямо по курсу в опасной, просто критической близости от полицейского кольца на экране загорается маячок частного судна, только что вслепую и без запроса выскочившего из червоточины. На идиотов всегда можно положиться — они умеют выбрать время и место для своего идиотизма. — Ария, немедленно уходите в сторону!

— Что? — по голосу можно подумать, пилот и не в курсе, что его корабль совершил прыжок. — Но я ведь…

— Немедленно, — говорит Дайчи, не пуская в голос нотки паники и раздражения.

— Да у меня двигатели остывают.

Дайчи еще раз смотрит на экран — и вспоминает, почему ему знакомо название класса корабля. Ария, старая модель, неумело и неудачно модифицированная для прыжков. После выхода из червоточины какое-то время — просто консервная банка, подвешенная в вакууме. Дайчи лихорадочно перенастраивает частоты, подключаясь напрямую к основной внутренней линии лайнера, чтобы слышать все переговоры. Одно хорошо: связь перестала сбоить, зону аномалии они прошли.

— Он не успеет! — пилот межзвездника нервничает и торопится. — Я буду тормозить. Включаю реверсивные.

В наушнике перебивают друг друга несколько голосов; Дайчи пока не слышал мнения механиков, но сам считает, что наудачу бить по тормозам, не зная, исправны ли они — плохая, очень плохая идея. Сколько пассажиров на Арии? Сколько на лайнере? Куда придется удар от столкновения? Слишком много неизвестных, слишком мало времени — а пилот действует слишком быстро.

Дайчи слышит, что рядом кто-то выдыхает — Ойкава, наверное; он не может отвлечься, потому что не может оторвать взгляд от экрана. Синие точки нервно отпрыгивают, и Дайчи их прекрасно понимает: лайнер только что потерял свою, казалось бы, установившуюся траекторию, резко подавшись назад и вбок.

— Альдебаран, что это было?

Кто-то тараторит с такой скоростью, что Дайчи не может разобрать ни слова — стоило подключаться.Другой голос перебивает, они спорят, потом пилот говорит:

— Да, я понял. Проблема с подачей топлива на реверсивные. Мягко и нежно не получилось.

— Компенсируйте маневровыми, Альдебаран.

— Связь с маневровыми еще не восстановлена.

Дайчи зажмуривается на секунду, вдыхает, выдыхает. С трудом достигнутый относительный баланс нарушен, буксир не успевает, граница аномальной зоны все ближе. И кто знает, что творится сейчас на пассажирских палубах. В ухе галдят механики, инженеры, рядом остальные диспетчеры разгоняют гражданский и грузовой траффик. Странно, что Дайчи совсем не слышит Куроо — видимо, успел твердо поверить, что тот будет забивать эфир даже в такой ситуации, как сейчас; только вот не уверен, взбесился бы или обрадовался, если бы Куроо попытался разрядить напряжение хлестким, саркастичным замечанием.

— Альдебаран, я попробую взять управление.

Честно говоря, Дайчи никогда не включал в свои представления о работе на внешней станции дистанционное управление хромым на все двигатели кашалотом, полным пассажиров, да еще и с возможностью потери связи в любой момент. 

— Передаю управление, Кеала, — отзывается капитан корабля.

 

Подозрения оправдываются: вести межзвездник на одних только маневровых — не подарок. Механики пытаются наладить контроль из рубки и разобраться с подачей топлива на реверсионные, но Дайчи не готов рисковать, даже если у них что-то получится. Так что он тихо матерится сквозь зубы и работает, кажется, на одной только интуиции. Неудачный опыт с тормозами хотя бы дает Куроо время увести подальше Арию, пилот которой явно не отделается штрафом, а Дайчи — слегка подкорректировать курс корабля. 

Полицейский кордон бросается врассыпную, чтобы дать возможность подползшему наконец буксиру загарпунить лайнер. Дайчи еще немного сражается с последствиями остановки машины таким неласковым способом, а потом, удостоверившись, что больше никто никуда не денется и ни в кого не врежется, с тихим стоном откидывается в кресле. Кажется, он слышит Куроо, который не то фыркает, не то кашляет, но честно говоря, сейчас ему наплевать. Через пару секунд тот появляется на общей частоте, где для удобства обсуждается все связанное с происшествием, коротко выспрашивает капитана о пассажирах и начинает раздавать приказы, координируя эвакуацию. Ремонтники тоже вьются вокруг корабля, оценивая внешние повреждения и решая, стоит ли вести его в док. Дайчи бы с радостью передал свой сектор Ойкаве и пошел выпить кофе, но со всей активностью, которая стремительно набирает обороты, о перерыве не может быть и речи. Так что он кивает Укаю, который подошел, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу, поправляет наушник и снова включается в общий упорядоченный хаос.

 

Дайчи не особенно любит бары, но за некоторыми событиями в жизни просто обязан последовать вечер в обнимку со стаканом какого-нибудь инопланетного пойла и задушевные разговоры с барменом. Одно радует: теперь им точно не придется и дальше разбираться с аномалией самостоятельно. Уже завтра станция будет бурлить от нашествия специалистов, аспирантов и, увы, репортеров. Присев за стойку, Дайчи заказывает саурианское бренди и оглядывает публику. В дальнем конце помещения оборудован небольшой танцпол, так что музыка играет довольно громко; он не слышит ни соседей за стойкой, ни того, что улыбающийся бармен говорит кому-то из клиентов. Какие уж тут задушевные разговоры.

Дайчи делает глоток; пассаж в песне раскручивается, достигает пика и скатывается вниз, как каретка с американских горок — становится тише, и поверх уже снова набирающих обороты басов Дайчи вдруг слышит до боли знакомый голос, с до боли знакомыми интонациями пересказывающий в лицах сегодняшние события. Дайчи медленно оборачивается; определить, откуда именно доносится голос, не составляет труда. За несколько секунд, в которые Куроо не замечает внимательного взгляда, Дайчи успевает рассмотреть человека, все последние месяцы служившего ему главным раздражителем. Сердце бьется быстрее, когда Дайчи понимает, что смутный силуэт из фантазий, основой которого всегда были ощущения и догадки, обретает форму, но голос, которым он мысленно заменял прикосновения, остается таким же осязаемым.

— Хочешь меня угостить? — Куроо наконец заметил пялящегося на него незнакомца, остановился буквально на середине фразы и выжидающе смотрит в ответ, приподняв бровь и усмехаясь.

— Хочу тебе врезать, — отвечает Дайчи и с наслаждением наблюдает, как меняется выражение лица Куроо.

— Савамура, — говорит тот наконец — не спрашивает, а именно говорит. — Присоединяйся, я как раз собирался рассказать тот случай, когда ты отважно спасал меня от головорезов, оказавшихся школьным шаттлом…

Дайчи молча поворачивается обратно к стойке и делает жест бармену.

— Твоего лучшего ракетного топлива, Джо.


	2. Chapter 2

Вопрос: как изолировать неопределенную область космического пространства?

Ответ: никак.

Конечно, все понимали, что если станет известно об аномалии, угрожающей безопасности кораблей, последствия могут быть катастрофическими. Поэтому комиссия, которую мгновенно отправили на Кеалу, официально расследовала возможные дефекты самого корабля или сбой при открытии точки выхода из гиперпространства. Публике, впрочем, хватило и этого для небольшой паники. К счастью, Дайчи узнал о ней только поздно вечером, когда притащился из бара домой и включил местные новости. Мэр станции призывал всех к спокойствию и уверял, что возможность террористической атаки весьма невысока.

Да уж, ни у одного террориста не было бы шансов против Куроо.

 

На следующую после встречи в баре вахту Дайчи заступает не без опаски. С Куроо станется раздуть незначительный эпизод с их личным знакомством в эпическую сагу с участием дебоширов, горящего инопланетного пойла и массовых разрушений. К его удивлению, время идет, Куроо иногда покусывает Цукишиму на общей частоте, но никаких подколок в свой адрес, никакой личной беседы Дайчи не дожидается. Что еще более странно, Ойкава косится в его сторону, и взгляд у него очень цепкий, холодный, изучающий. Дайчи поводит плечами каждый раз, как чувствует его на себе, но не может придумать, чем заслужил столь пристальное внимание старшего по смене. Не пришлось бы проходить психологические пост-стрессовые тесты, толку от них все равно никакого, а времени уходит прилично.

\- Пятнадцатый шлюз, - говорит он, - открываю створки, вылет разрешен. Двадцать третий, принимайте танкер, АСУ опять сбоит.

За танкерами теперь приходится следить внимательно, и не только за ними. Дайчи – да и остальным диспетчерам – совершенно не хочется снова искать потеряшек, разбираться с зайцами и гадать, сколько невидимых кораблей сейчас болтается вокруг Кеалы.

\- Проверка начала с нас, - неожиданно для всех в эфире появляется Ханамаки. Логисты крайне редко пользуются общей связью. – Они даже умудрились разыскать наш запрос, который мы отправляли… ууу, никто уже не помнит, сколько времени назад. Савамура, не переживай, мы им в красках распишем твою доблесть и стремление начать официальное расследование.

Дайчи только фыркает. Пусть расписывают что хотят, главное – разобраться уже с этой ерундой.

\- Пусть Маццун им покажет, как все было, – мечтательно тянет Куроо. – С бровями и жестами, как он умеет.

Дайчи снова не понимает, о чем они говорят, и сосредотачивается на том, что происходит в его секторе.

 

Утро Дайчи обычно начинается с пробежки. Многие любят бегать в парке, но он не видит смысла в том, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на потение и пыхтение, даже с учетом двойной нормы, положенной диспетчерам. Куда лучше копить часы и тратить их на сезонные события или просто изредка проводить день, валяясь с книгой под деревом. К счастью, мэр Кеалы непоколебим в том, что касается доступа туристов в парк. Понятно, что на самой станции смотреть нечего, и люди редко задерживаются здесь дольше, чем на один-два дня в ожидании стыковочного рейса; два дня можно провести без доступа к зелени и свежему воздуху, считает мэр, и Дайчи с ним полностью согласен. Туристов вообще предпочитают не выпускать из развлекательных зон, в которых оборудованы казино, бары, экскурсионные шлюзы и прочие радости жизни. 

Экскурсии, правда, в последнее время начинают волновать не только диспетчеров, но и логистов, и полицию. Начиналось все невинно: с небольших шаттлов, которые пролетали мимо ближайших астероидов, показывая на экранах картинки с поверхностных разработок. Потом кто-то сумел выбить разрешение на заход в пояс – неглубоко, конечно, но лучше бы было и этого не позволять. Потому что сейчас с Кеалы уже отправляются туры с высадкой около каких-нибудь шахт, где можно полюбоваться на тяжелую технику и раскуроченные астероиды, и Куроо подозревает… Полиция. Полиция подозревает, что экстремалы-одиночки готовятся прошныривать вглубь пояса, считая, что там происходит самое интересное. Что эти адреналиновые джанки или просто не очень умные люди могут натворить, остается только гадать.

Так или иначе, Дайчи предпочитает бегать по коридорам служебных зон, где меньше всего праздношатающегося народа. Еще несколько человек поступают так же; он пересекается с ними, вежливо кивает и бежит дальше. В основном все знакомые остаются просто голосами в наушнике, но на относительно небольшой станции неизбежно начинаешь узнавать людей в лицо, пусть и не зная имен.

После пробежки Дайчи принимает душ, переодевается и идет в диспетчерскую. Пересменка – всегда время хаоса. Кто-то собирается домой, кто-то ждет сменщика, кто-то пытается оторвать партнера по пульту от экрана и занять его место. Диспетчеры работают в четыре смены, две ночных и две дневных. Дайчи не вдавался в подробности графиков других отделов, но не сомневается, что у каждого есть свои преимущества и недостатки. Укаю, например, приходится каждый раз собирать волейбольную команду по-новому, в зависимости от того, на чью смену выпадет матч. Ходят слухи, что он даже пытается влиять на время проведения турниров, но Дайчи сомневается, что ему это удается.

 

Сегодня хаос какой-то… еще более хаотичный, чем обычно. Ойкава допрашивает Яхабу, старшего предыдущей смены; это обычное дело, но сейчас допрос, судя по лицу Яхабы, ведется с пристрастием и применением запрещенных психологических приемов и пыток. Ватари, владелец толстого лиса и по совместительству «пультовый напарник» Дайчи, ухмыляется почему-то сочувственно, хлопает по плечу и торопится к выходу. Дайчи вопросительно смотрит на Укая, который трет переносицу и очень хочет курить, это видно невооруженным взглядом.

\- Так, тихо! – наконец не выдерживает тот. – Все расселись и работаем! Ночная смена, брысь!

Яхаба сбегает, буквально выдравшись из рук Ойкавы, и тот переключается на Укая. Они о чем-то говорят, вернее, говорит преимущественно Ойкава, пока Укай не рявкает, грохнув ладонями по столу:

\- Хватит! Не нравится – дверь там.

Все в комнате подскакивают. Ойкава сжимает губы в почти невидимую линию, круто разворачивается на каблуках и идет к своему месту. Дайчи, пожалуй, еще ни разу не видел его таким. Тем не менее, когда Ойкава надевает гарнитуру и переключает частоты, голос его профессионально спокоен.

\- Открываю выход для Бетельгейзе, - пауза. – Давно к нам не заглядывали, капитан. Добро пожаловать.

После этого все, казалось бы, успокаивается – до того момента, как дверь открывается и в диспетчерскую заходят двое мужчин. Даже не оглянувшись по сторонам, они уверенно направляются к Укаю. Дайчи прямо видит, как поворачиваются свободные от наушника уши диспетчеров. Троица у «капитанского кресла» шушукается, потом Укай хлопает в ладоши, привлекая внимание, как будто до этого все были заняты исключительно работой.

\- Глава комиссии по расследованию глитча, Ушиджима Вакатоши, и его помощник сегодня будут наблюдать за нашей работой.

Один из мужчин вежливо наклоняет голову.

\- Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Второй с любопытством озирается и представляется с гораздо большим энтузиазмом:

\- Хината Шое!

Дайчи очень надеется, что кто-нибудь успеет предупредить Куроо не вылезать сегодня на общую частоту без надобности; вряд ли это в компетенции комиссии, но кому охота получить вердикт «халатность вследствие неподобающих разговоров на рабочем месте».

\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте в обычном режиме, - говорит Ушиджима. – Мои техники подойдут чуть позже, чтобы проверить пульты.

Он делает паузу, обводя комнату взглядом.

\- Диспетчер Савамура?..

Дайчи кивает. Хината тут же подскакивает к нему и трясет протянутую руку.

\- Я буду сидеть с вами! То есть, ну…

Дайчи приподнимает бровь, но Хината уже справился со смущением, или что это было, и унесся к Укаю добывать кресло. Ойкава подчеркнуто игнорирует происходящее, щелкая тумблерами и щебеча указания. Плечи его напряжены, и он вздрагивает, когда подошедший Ушиджима говорит:

\- Ойкава. Все еще здесь, как я вижу.

\- О, Ушивака-чан! – Ойкава разворачивается, кладет локоть на спинку кресла. – Я тебя не заметил.

\- Твое усердие, как всегда, впечатляет, - и где-то на этом моменте Дайчи перестает понимать, говорит он серьезно или это шутка… флирт… нет, непонятно. Укай появляется за спиной Ушиджимы, скалится, и все очень проницательно воспринимают это как окончание объявлений и необходимость вернуться к работе.

 

Кое-как диспетчеры находят привычный ритм, хотя волны раздражения, исходящие от Ойкавы, мешают сосредоточиться. Дайчи так и видит, как выплескивается негатив каждый раз, когда Ушиджима что-то тихо говорит. Никакой посторонней болтовни на канале, все строго профессионально и по делу. Еще на периферии маячит рыжая макушка – так, должно быть, выглядит рассвет на Меркурии. Хината сосредоточен, но ему явно трудно сидеть смирно. Он практически вибрирует, с азартом следя за разноцветными точками на экране.

Воцарившаяся было рабочая атмосфера снова нарушается, когда появляются предсказанные Ушиджимой техники. Они быстро и почти бесшумно раскатывают по комнате кучу аппаратуры, что-то делают с пультами, куда-то подключаются, проводят еще несколько таинственных манипуляций и прячутся в угол: ни дать ни взять мыши, затащившие в гнездо орехи.

До перерыва все спокойно; Дайчи потягивается, перекидывает пару своих кораблей Энношите и идет в кухню. Хината увязывается следом.

\- Уооо! – взрывается он, как только дверь в диспетчерскую закрывается. – У вас такая интересная работа, Дайчи-сан!

Дайчи хмыкает, наливая кофе им обоим.

\- А как вы вели тот лайнер? Спорим, это было ГВААА! И ВУШШШШ! А когда он включил реверсивные, так ВРРРУУУМ!

Дайчи осторожно убирает чашки из опасной зоны, в которой Хината машет руками и подпрыгивает. Звуки не очень понятны, но если подумать, примерно так все и было. Хината немного успокаивается и рассказывает, что он стажер и что собирается стать руководителем группы получше Ушиджимы, который, оказывается, практически знаменитость в узких кругах.

\- Я хочу вести планетарные проверки!

Где-то на середине этого признания в кухню заходит сам Ушиджима; оглядывается, оценивая обстановку, и направляется к кофейнику.

\- Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я тоже воспользуюсь вашей кухней, - говорит он. – Очень хочется пить.

Дайчи делает приглашающий жест.

\- Ушиджима-сан не привык к станционному воздуху! – доверительно сообщает Хината.

\- Я провожу достаточно времени на станциях, - возражает Ушиджима.

\- Ооо, но планетарные проверки!.. – Хината мечтательно расплывается по столу.

\- Твои амбиции необоснованны, - все тем же ровным голосом продолжает Ушиджима. – Мы уже неоднократно вели этот разговор.

Хината дуется и смотрит сердито. Дайчи все это начинает забавлять, хотя он не очень улавливает суть проблемы.

\- Какая планета твоя любимая? – спрашивает Дайчи.

\- Венера! – взбодрившись, отвечает Хината и тут же снова сникает. – Только я не был ни на одной…

Ушиджима молча и сосредоточенно пьет кофе, никак не комментируя.

\- Да, я… с Р-28, это орбитальная станция Сатурна. Но это не значит, что я не подхожу для планетарных расследований!

\- Специфика… - начинает Ушиджима, а Хината залпом опрокидывает свою чашку и чуть ли не тянет Дайчи обратно к пульту. Возможно, лучше было налить ему чаю. 

 

Конечно же, именно Хината замечает, когда одна из точек, обозначающих танкеры, моргает.

\- Вот, вот! – он подскакивает, и техники, сидевшие со скучающими лицами, подрываются и утыкаются в свои дисплеи, тихо и оживленно переговариваясь.

Но и этот всплеск энергии сходит на нет; до конца смены все спокойно. Никто не пропадает, не взрывается, Куроо молчит, даже идиотов как будто кто-то предупредил, и все чинно посылают запросы на открытие червоточин. Будь оно так каждый день, Марс показался бы парком аттракционов. Ойкава едва кивает сменщику и пулей вылетает из комнаты; Ушиджиме, которого столь эффектное бегство прервало на середине фразы, остается закрыть рот и похлопать глазами. Дайчи решает, что все это – глубоко не его дело.

 

Неделю члены комиссии появляются то тут, то там. Вот они у логистов, собирают построенные Ханамаки графики и уточняют маршруты танкеров; вот достают Акааши просьбами предоставить сведения по ремонту кораблей за последние сколько-то месяцев; вот Ширабу жалуется, что все рабочее пространство заставлено сомнительными устройствами и забито техниками, которые к тому же обижают его дражайшую АСУ несправедливыми подозрениями… Дайчи оценил шутку, правда. От полиции тоже потребовали сотрудничества, как поведал всем незаинтересованным Куроо, тяжело вздыхая. К тому же служба внутренней безопасности буквально вешается от нашествия репортеров: ограниченно-туристический допуск – штука хорошая, но на практике означает только, что чересчур предприимчивых приходится отлавливать в самых неожиданных районах станции.

К счастью, до самого Дайчи пока никто не добрался, и он может сосредоточиться на работе и волейболе. Правда, на работе ему не хватает постоянных перешучиваний и тихого голоса на личной частоте, кто бы мог подумать, так что - особенно на волейболе. Станционный турнир уже не за горами, Укай звереет, Ойкава звереет вдвойне. Ушиджима, судя по всему, не понимает намеков; в укромном уголке кухни появляется доска со ставками, через сколько дней (часов) он получит по морде.

Дайчи верит, что Ойкава не станет травмироваться перед началом турнира, и в споре не участвует.

 

Терминал звенит, трещит и поет птичками, оповещая о приглашении на собрание. Дайчи, который только вылез из душа и уже спит на ходу, наугад тыкает в кнопки, пока на экране не появляется текст приглашения.

Тема: промежуточные результаты расследования инцидента/сбой связи/пассажирский лайнер маршрут Альдебаран - К-285-Л32

Время до собрания: 14 часов

Дополнительное напоминание: 30 минут до назначенного времени

Список приглашенных…

Куча станционных шишек, которые несомненно пришлют заместителей, научно-технический народ и несколько человек, непосредственно связанных с «инцидентом» - Ханамаки, Мацукава, Акааши, Куроо, сам Дайчи. Незнакомые имена - наверное, подчиненные Ушиджимы. Да уж, в таком составе они будут совещаться долго. Дайчи обреченно вздыхает, выключает терминал и валится спать.

 

Возможно, из-за разговора с Хинатой ему снятся марсианские кратеры. Дайчи стоит у огромного панорамного стекла какого-то из верхних уровней диспетчерской башни, иглой уходящей в блекло-бурое небо, и смотрит на чашу, наполненную тусклыми бликами от куполов и укрытую серебристой сетью коммуникаций. За спиной – привычный гул командных залов: приглушенные голоса, щелчки тумблеров, почти неразличимое гудение техники.

Странно: вообще-то Дайчи не скучает по Марсу. Там было уныло, блекло, однообразно. Даже небо над головой не могло это исправить, да и толку от него, если смотришь через прозрачный, но все-таки купол. Он отворачивается от окна, говорит Куроо: насмотрелся? пошли… А когда просыпается, не помнит из этого сна ничего, кроме привычного рыжеватого ландшафта, бледных сполохов авроры и – смутно – чужого присутствия рядом.

 

В назначенной переговорной Дайчи встречают разговоры и смех. Обстановка пока не очень рабочая; незнакомые люди степенного вида – заместители шишек, вероятно – потягивают кофе и хрустят печеньем, сгрудившись у световой панели, физики и техники на ходу строят голографическую модель одной из звездных колыбелей, а в дальнем конце комнаты Мацукава объясняет что-то присевшему на край стола Куроо и устроившемуся у его бедра Ойкаве. Ханамаки, которому то ли все известно, то ли неинтересно, замечает Дайчи и машет.

\- Савамура! Иди к нам, - и добавляет тише, когда тот подходит: - у нас тут полезный угол.

Куроо приветственно улыбается. Дайчи кивает в ответ, обходит компанию по широкой дуге и спешит упасть в кресло. Возможно, сидя будет проще делать вид, что все нормально, когда на самом деле ни черта не нормально. Он видел Куроо всего один раз, в баре, в довольно неформальном окружении и скудном освещении, и мало что разглядел. Сейчас на том форма галактической полиции: застегнутая на все пуговицы темная рубашка, стрелками брюк можно ленточки перерезать, ботинки сияют. Только на голове художественный беспорядок, и это как-то... Да. Или нет.

\- Так вот, - невозмутимо продолжает Мацукава, - нужно либо перестраивать большую часть маршрутов, либо менять АСУ. В текущем состоянии она не справится с увеличением потоков.

\- Я так и вижу лицо Ширабу-чана, - Ойкава мечтательно возводит глаза к потолку, чуть ли не ложась затылком на бедро Куроо. – И того, кто ему эту новость сообщит.

\- Да вы мечтайте, - фыркает Ханамаки. – Просто всех снова посадят на ручной контроль.

\- О, увеличение штата…

\- Штат придется увеличивать не только вам, - говорит Куроо, недовольно хмурясь. – Туристическое шныряние в зонах разработок уже начинает аукаться огромными проблемами. Полиция не успевает следить за трафиком, и неподходящие люди прекрасно об этом осведомлены.

Дайчи не уверен насчет Куроо, но догадывается, что Ойкаву бы устроило расширение его королевства. Все это остается домыслами, потому что в переговорную вплывает Ушиджима, следом вертлявый тип с выражением лица сумасшедшего ученого, а следом – двое… близнецов?.. Собравшиеся шуршат, кашляют, рассаживаются, один за другим принимая позы вежливого внимания.

\- Благодарю всех за согласие встретиться, - начинает Ушиджима. Вертлявый тип рядом с ним… ну, вертится. Оглядывается с любопытством, залипает на пульт управления демонстрационным стендом. – Обсудим результаты предварительной проверки…

«Не обнаружено», «не зарегистрировано», «не выявлено»… Дверь приоткрывается, впуская Акааши, который кланяется всем и никому и тихо крадется к ближайшему свободному креслу, слева от Куроо. Тот что-то спрашивает, но Акааши мотает головой, изображая повышенный интерес к повестке дня.

Один из близнецов разворачивает трехмерный график, похожий на сердитого ежа. Акааши, кажется, график нравится; за обсуждением специфики работы узлов связи на танкерах и того, чем они отличаются от узлов связи на полицейских кораблях, Дайчи окончательно перестает понимать, зачем его пригласили, тем более от диспетчеров здесь Ойкава, который не только слушает, но и вставляет комментарии.

 

Когда поток собранных данных иссякает, Ушиджима сцепляет руки в замок и обводит комнату тяжелым взглядом.

\- Поскольку предварительное заключение не позволило выявить причину неполадок, я считаю необходимым поинтересоваться мнением присутствующих. Некоторые теории, как я понимаю, уже обсуждались, но не рассматривались по всем аспектам. Предлагаю выдвигать варианты, из которых будет сформирован перечень для всестороннего изучения и проверки.

Над столом повисает тишина, только изредка прерываемая покашливанием и едва слышным шорохом одежды.

Ушиджима часто моргает.

Присутствующие больше всего напоминают детей на уроке после особенно каверзного вопроса учителя. Кажется, сейчас Ушиджима подгрузит классный журнал и начнет вызывать пофамильно.

\- Ну, ребята, - воодушевленно говорит вертлявый помощник. – Где же ваше воображение? Где смелые открытия?

Ушиджима хмурится.

\- Полет фантазии? Научные и антинаучные теории? Нет?

\- Звездный ветер? – робко предлагает один из замшишек (шишкозамов?..)

Вертлявый машет рукой перед носом, будто разгоняя дурной запах.

\- Проколы пространства, - мечтательно вздыхает физик, покачиваясь в кресле и глядя в потолок поверх сдвинутых на нос очков.

\- Так, так, уже лучше. Давайте, веселее.

Куроо, который до этого листал записи в инфобазе, поднимает голову.

\- Я кое-что вспомнил, - говорит он, а Дайчи ловит себя на том, что прислушивается к чистому, не искаженному помехами голосу, перезаписывая в памяти. – Акааши, вы не вытаскивали логи из полицейских кораблей?

Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Нет, зачем? Мы довольно быстро выяснили, что проблема не в передатчиках.

\- А давай сделаем? Проверим потоки входящих данных.

\- И что мы там найдем? – спрашивает один из близнецов.

\- Что-то лишнее, - задумчиво тянет Куроо. – Связь отвратная. Постоянно фонит… Может быть, сигнал не доходит до центра управления, потому что рикошетит?

\- От чего? – техники настроены скептически.

\- Ну, я не специалист в таких вещах, - Куроо поднимает ладони. Вертлявый, который рассматривал его внимательно, не моргая, склоняет голову набок.

\- Потоки частиц?

\- А это бы не выглядело более упорядоченно на карте, которую составили Маццун и Макки? 

\- Зависит от того, где источник и каков характер движения.

\- Откуда вы вообще взяли этот поток?

\- Нанесло с долгопериодической кометы? Которая, возможно, и не в непосредственной близости проходила…

\- Кометы? – встрепенувшись, уточняет другая замшишка и поворачивается к соседу. – Помните тот инцидент?..

Сосед тупо моргает глазами, потом вспоминает.

\- Ах да, верно!

Все остальные крутят головами, переглядываются и пожимают плечами. Ушиджима терпеливо ждет.

\- Вот господа диспетчеры должны знать, они ведь не пользуются шлюзами из того сектора.

\- У нас есть изолированный сектор, да, - Ойкава явно не понимает, о чем речь. – Но я не знаю, из-за чего его закрыли. Всегда думал, что там что-то рвануло и лень было восстанавливать.

\- Нет, видите ли, тот бок задела комета, - любезно поясняет замшишка. – То есть, конечно, не сама комета, иначе от станции бы ничего не осталось. Но насколько я помню отчеты, микрочастицами нам все-таки прилетело. Локальный урон, видимой радиации обнаружено не было, хотя электроника вся вышла из строя.

\- И почему просто не заменили электронику? – уточняет кто-то из физиков.

\- Потому что, - отвечает Куроо, снова вынырнув из инфопространства, - весь сектор до сих пор стоит в очереди на капитальный ремонт.

Над столом прокатываются понимающие смешки.

\- Итак, - говорит Ушиджима, весомо откашлявшись. – Берем рабочую теорию на проверку.

 

Немного поспорив о том, кто что будет проверять в свете сказанного - близнецы и Акааши гипнотизируют друг друга взглядами, и Дайчи кажется, что он наблюдает за мысленной битвой каких-то фантастических кобр, - все начинают собираться. Дайчи тоже встает и поворачивается к двери, но Ойкава хватает его за локоть.

\- А ну стоять, Дай-чан! У нас тут продолжение дискуссии…

\- У меня есть еще полчаса перед следующей встречей, - вдруг говорит Ушиджима, который, оказывается, подошел и теперь смотрит, почти не моргая. – Больше времени, к сожалению, уде…

\- Тебя вообще кто спрашивал, - шипит Ойкава. – Никто! И не приглашал! Пошли, Дай-чан, - он кидается к выходу, таща за собой на буксире Дайчи и Куроо, который прихватывает Мацукаву, который вцепляется в Ханамаки, а тот утягивает Акааши. Несутся они такой гусеницей довольно шустро, и Ойкава отпускает, только когда немного растерянное лицо Ушиджимы остается далеко позади.

\- Я, к сожалению, должен вернуться к себе, - говорит Акааши. – Сейчас моя смена.

Ойкава смотрит как на предателя.

\- Вы же все равно не работу обсуждать будете, - пожимает плечами Акааши и уходит. Дайчи снова берут за рукав и тащат, а потом он оказывается в дверях какого-то ресторанчика «только для местных». Ханамаки здоровается с менеджером, они перешучиваются, и все проходят в отдельную комнату.

\- Мне надо выдохнуть после Ушиваки! – громко ноет Ойкава, перечисляя официанту, кажется, второй десяток коктейлей.

Мацукава падает на подушки, с довольным стоном вытягивая длиннющие ноги. Куроо небрежно поддергивает брюки, устраивается по-турецки, ослабляет узел галстука, закатывает рукава рубашки, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, после небольшого раздумья и вторую тоже, и Дайчи снова приходится сесть, хоть он уже и догадывается, что не поможет. Ханамаки плюхается на Мацукаву и, дирижируя в воздухе, вдохновенно мечтает о десерте.

\- Сначала кушать, Макки! – смеется Ойкава. – Потом ублажать себя.

\- Еда – тоже ублажение! – не соглашается Куроо, и Дайчи утыкается в меню.

 

Они и правда не говорят о работе. Дайчи наблюдает со стороны: он здесь новенький, на этой станции, в этой компании – неважно, что работает уже не первый месяц, просто… Еще не влился, не вписался, да и не был с ними, когда вязался этот узелок. Многого не знает, не понимает шуток и каких-то тем в разговорах, которые для него как белый шум. И все равно ему хорошо и уютно сидеть, подперев щеку ладонью, и слушать Ойкаву, вдохновенно расписывающего курорт, на который собрался в отпуск. Нравится наблюдать за всеми, подмечать привычки и жесты, выражения лиц и взгляды: хитрый и хулиганистый – Ханамаки на Куроо; преувеличенно снисходительный – Мацукавы на него; бесшабашно-влюбленный – Ойкавы на всех. Правда, когда он смотрит, как шушукаются Куроо, Мацукава и Ханамаки, то невольно чувствует себя школьником, чьи друзья затеяли пакость, за которую точно вызовут к директору. Ханамаки повышает голос, на него тут же шикают, а потом Куроо, которого, кажется, уже давно потряхивает, не выдерживает и валится Мацукаве на колени, сгибаясь от хохота. Ойкава только глаза закатывает, не прерываясь в своих описаниях непроходимых джунглей и посвиста ракопауков.

Отсмеявшись, Куроо садится прямо и смотрит на них – расслабленный, все еще со смешинками в глазах и уголках рта, и Дайчи даже не отводит взгляда, потому что – бесполезно, и будет более странно, если он это сделает, чем если нет.

Хорошо и уютно, думает он и отвечает улыбкой.

 

Правда, на следующий день, мысленно потирая ноющее после очередного меткого тычка самолюбие, Дайчи очень быстро вспоминает, что в его чувствах к Куроо вообще-то преобладает отнюдь не теплое и пушистое. И тому есть масса веских причин.

 

\- Дай-чан, - ловит его Ойкава после тренировки. – Ты смотришь матчи?

Волейбольных команд на Кеале, понятно, не так много, чтобы включать в турнир групповой этап. Для диспетчеров все осложняется расписанием – похоже, слухи про Укая все-таки врут – так что матч одной шестнадцатой Дайчи пропустил. У команды под предводительством Яхабы, правда, не возникло сложностей с тем, чтобы разгромить ботаников, а в одной восьмой диспетчеры выбили из сетки туристический сектор. Хотя с этими пришлось повозиться.

\- Смотрел пару. Инженеры, правда, не попались.

Инженеры ждут их в четвертьфинале.

\- Завтра матч полиции, ты идешь со мной.

Дайчи поднимает брови.

\- Мы с ними будем играть в финале, - поясняет Ойкава. Как будто от этого становится понятнее.

\- Вы уже все решили?

Ойкава фыркает негодующе и машет рукой перед носом.

\- Никаких договорных матчей, Дай-чан. Просто поверь своему капитану.

Ну, будем так будем, думает Дайчи. Иду так иду. Завтра все равно не его смена.

 

Но все их планы летят в черную дыру, когда Укай просит Дайчи поменяться сменами с Ямагучи, потому что иначе он снова не попадает в состав, а мощные подачи и съемы диагонального инженеров, Асахи, должен принимать кто-то покрепче. Иначе – никакого финала с полицейскими, о котором Ойкава чуть ли не грезит. Вообще-то перетасовка смен, мягко говоря, не приветствуется, но на время турнира все графики неизбежно перекашивает, даже несмотря на умение Укая обходиться тем составом, который свободен на каждый конкретный момент.

Съемы и правда нехилые, думает Дайчи, отдуваясь после очередного «гвоздя». На предплечьях расцветают синяки, пальцы ноют, но сдаваться никто в команде не собирается. Ширабу раздает техничные пасы, рассчитывает риск с математической точностью и старается не терять хладнокровия, но Ойкава любого выведет из себя, а Цукишиме только дай возможность воспользоваться чужой ошибкой, сколь бы мизерной она ни была.

Диспетчеры выходят в полуфинал, а Ойкава тащит Дайчи за локоть, ставит перед Укаем и говорит обоим, что предстоящую игру полиции они будут смотреть вместе, точка.

Укай только руками разводит.

 

На второй полуфинал они приходят рано, почти сразу после начала разминки. Ойкава уверенно пробирается вверх, на предпоследний ряд небольшой трибуны, выбрав кресла чуть в стороне от сетки. Тем временем команды лениво протрюхивают пару кругов по своим половинам площадки, раскладываются кто где и приступают к упражнениям. Полиция играет против логистов; Дайчи высматривает знакомые лица. Ханамаки и Мацукава синхронно машут ногами, явно веселясь, потом помогают друг другу растягиваться, потом Ханамаки начинает складываться в странные фигуры. Рядом с ними очень длинный и худой парень пытается привлечь внимание кого-то из соперников, получает подзатыльник и обиженно переворачивается на спину, чтобы покачать пресс. Дайчи переводит взгляд на другую сторону площадки и…

Волейбольная форма у полицейских тоже темно-синяя, почти черная. Дайчи обращает на это внимание только потому, что толстовка Куроо чуть сбивается, приоткрывая тонкую полоску кожи, когда тот поднимает бедра в мостик, и ложится мягкими складками по талии, когда опускает. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз в размеренном, ровном темпе, под который Дайчи тщетно пытается подстроить свое напрочь сбитое дыхание. Косточки, выступающие над плоскостью живота и бедер, представляются очень ясно…

\- Дай-чан?..

\- А?!

Ойкава помахивает в его сторону программкой, создавая легкий ветерок.

\- Жарко? Ты весь красный.

\- Душновато, - говорит Дайчи. Куроо, подогнув одну ногу, тянется к другой, утыкается лбом в колено и замирает так на пару секунд; кончики черных волос мажут по рукам.

\- У логистов очень высокий блок, - болтает тем временем Ойкава. – Правда, вон та жердь – Хайба – больше рвется в нападение. Толку от него, честно говоря, и там и там немного, но на первых этапах хоть соперников устрашал. А вот Киндайчи молодец, руки не растопыривает и Маццуна слушается.

Дайчи представляет синхронно выпрыгивающих над сеткой Мацукаву, Хайбу и Киндайчи и может только посочувствовать атакующим команд послабее. Куроо переворачивается на живот, прогибается в спине, перетекает на колени и тянется, садясь на пятки. Мысли про обход блока сгорают в очередной вспышке жара. Страшно представить, а как он сам-то играть будет?!

\- Либеро у полицейских отличный, один из лучших, - Ойкава продолжает делиться мудростью и опытом. - Но они сегодня без основного диагонального. Думаю, поставят Коноху, этот хитрюга все равно лучше против такого блока.

Куроо раскачивается, приседает, растягивая мышцы ног, встряхивается и хлопком в ладоши сгоняет своих на разминку с мячами. Дайчи осторожно выдыхает и далеко не в первый раз со времени личного знакомства думает, что вариант с толстеньким и кругленьким был бы куда лучше. Он косится на Ойкаву; тот уперся локтями в колени, поставил подбородок на руки и с довольным видом следит за игроками. Подозрения по поводу статуса отношений упорно не отпускают Дайчи, подпитываемые мелочами тут и там, деталями, но он не хочет спрашивать ни у самого Ойкавы, ни у Ханамаки или Мацукавы, которые несомненно в курсе. Глупо, конечно, и знать всегда лучше, чем гадать, но… Не сейчас.

Возможно, позже.

 

\- Маццун! Макки! – орет Ойкава, радостно машет в ответ на «позы победителей» и прочие смутные кривляния; парочка стукается кулаками и расходится по своим зонам. – Куроо-чан!

Куроо и Ойкава обмениваются серией загадочных жестов, в которых угадываются ручные лазерные пистолеты, победа и… орбитальные пушки?.. В конце явно ритуального действа Ойкава шлет воздушный поцелуй, который Куроо прихлопывает на щеке. Может, и спрашивать не придется, думает Дайчи. Первым на подачу идет Ханамаки; со свистком судьи Ойкава буквально преображается, с него слетают показная легкость и яркая улыбка, сменяясь цепким, внимательным взглядом и сосредоточенной морщинкой между бровей. Дайчи далеко до него в части определения сильных и слабых мест игроков, но и он смотрит во все глаза, стараясь составить собственное мнение. Мяч мелькает пестрым росчерком; он сейчас неважен, потому что надо следить за тем, как выпрыгивает блок, как дает сигналы связующий, как быстро игроки убираются с пути, кто кидается на подбор и часто ли образуется неразбериха в зонах и дыры в обороне.

Уровень команд примерно равный, и счет мотается туда-сюда, хотя это больше нервирует болельщиков, чем игроков – те, кажется, комбинируют в свое удовольствие, не боятся рисковать, и азарт всех, кто рвется в атаку, передается в конце концов и связующим, которые сперва показались Дайчи довольно уравновешенными, даже хладнокровными. Быстрые пасы вдоль сетки для хитрых резаных ударов, сбросы, безжалостный первый темп – очко за очком, под постоянные ободряющие возгласы и иногда отчаянное «Макки, бей!» Дайчи перестает следить за счетом, с головой нырнув в происходящее. Только пару раз, когда взгляд выхватывает, как Куроо задерживается на долю секунды и взмывает в воздух на противоходе с блоком противника или как распрямляются его руки, посылая мяч в полет, в голове становится пусто, и приходится смаргивать и заставлять себя снова сфокусироваться на розыгрыше.

Логисты немного проседают в пятой партии: высоченный Хайба подает в сетку, Коми не успевает подхватить мяч после обманки хитрого, как и обещал Ойкава, Конохи, и полицейским этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы впервые за матч не выводить счет за рамки положенных очков. Куроо, довольно улыбаясь, машет и шлет в их сторону ответный воздушный поцелуй, который Ойкава отбивает в сторону Дайчи.

 

А на следующий день на Кеалу возвращается Бокуто Котаро.

Через несколько часов после того, как на Кеалу возвращается Бокуто Котаро, Дайчи готов выйти в открытый космос без костюма.

 

Синяя точка несется по экрану с такой скоростью, что даже здесь смотреть на нее страшно – Дайчи не может представить, что испытывают те, мимо кого просвистывает корабль. Только он собирается сделать лихачу выговор…

\- Хей, хей, хей! – очень громко раздается в наушнике. Очень-очень громко.

\- Персичек! – едва ли не взвизгивает Ойкава. Цукишима просто на секунду ложится на пульт, тут же выпрямляясь, как ни в чем не бывало. Даже Энношита тихо фыркает. Дайчи шипит, потирая ухо, и в полной растерянности переводит взгляд с одного коллеги на другого.

\- Бо! – нет, ну только этого им не хватало. Не смена, а карнавал. Фиеста. Дайчи скоро дойдет до уровня Цукишимы в плане активно-пассивного отрицания своей жизни и всего в ней происходящего. Что, кстати, происходит?.. «Персичек» начинает рассказывать какую-то историю, приключившуюся с ним там, где он был, пока его не было на Кеале… Дайчи борется с желанием послать всех на другую частоту, но, похоже, делает это не слишком успешно. Энношита появляется на личном канале и тихо говорит:

\- Это Бокуто Котаро.

Дайчи думает, почему ему знакомо имя.

\- Который с одной пулей?

Энношита смеется.

\- Да, он самый.

Версий истории «Бокуто и последняя пуля» Дайчи слышал… ну… он не помнит, сколько. Кое-что становится понятно, но прислушиваться все равно не хочется. Особенно к смеху Куроо.

\- Кстати! Савамура у вас там есть? – спрашивает вдруг Бокуто.

\- Есть, - удивленно отвечает Дайчи и тут же чуть не подскакивает, снова борясь с желанием выкинуть наушник.

\- Мужик!!! Ты огонь просто, так круто с лайнером! Я все видел в новостях!

\- Эээ… Спасибо?.. – неуверенно благодарит Дайчи и слышит, как Куроо бухтит:

\- Ну вот, а собственному лейтенанту доброго слова не скажет…

\- Эй! – возмущается Бокуто. – Я в твою честь песнь сложил!

В эфире воцаряется пауза, а потом Цукишима говорит:

\- Да. Это было… пронзительно.

 

На финальный матч приходит гораздо больше зрителей, чем Дайчи видел до этого. Свободных мест почти нет, хотя разминка еще только началась. Прослушав обязательную вдохновляющую речь Ойкавы и свежайшие тактические выкладки Укая, он фокусируется на упражнениях. Шум болельщиков и разговоры сокомандников гудят ровно, ненавязчиво… и вдруг пузырь сосредоточенности лопается с треском от громкого «Хей, хей, хей!» с другой половины площадки. Дайчи дергается, секунду тупо смотрит в потолок, потом приподнимает голову, вывернув шею. С такого ракурса сложно что-то понять, но – вот мощная фигура Аоне, отрабатывающего прыжки у самой сетки, рядом с ним потягивается Куроо, а рядом кто-то незнакомый внешне, но с очень знакомым голосом вовсю жестикулирует и что-то втолковывает.

Так вот ты какой, Бокуто Котаро.

Дайчи легонько пристукивается затылком об пол, понимая, кого Ойкава назвал «основным диагональным». Жаль, он не представляет, чего от Бокуто ожидать… ну, по крайней мере, матч будет веселым. Во время разминки с мячами он встает поближе к сетке и больше смотрит на половину соперника, чем на летящие в его сторону подачи. Съемы у Бокуто резкие, мощные, а вот прием, похоже, так себе. Ладно, прорвемся, думает Дайчи и подходит к Укаю, созвавшему всех на экстренное совещание.

\- Не думал, что Некомата выпустит Бокуто сразу после такого перерыва, тем более в финале, - говорит тот. – Савамура, ты против него не играл, кажется? Он довольно непредсказуем, будь готов к подстраховке. Цукишима, Ямагучи, притирайтесь к сетке. И не отпускайте Куроо, паршивец любит хитрить.

Дайчи отпивает немного воды, вытирает лицо полотенцем и старается выкинуть из головы все лишнее. Сейчас – только игра, только мяч, остальное неважно. Настроившись на матч, он идет к сетке для традиционного рукопожатия, которое сложно так назвать – как и всегда, это скорее быстрое, машинальное соприкосновение ладоней; до тех пор, пока его руку не обхватывают длинные пальцы, сжимая по-настоящему, слишком крепко. Дайчи вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с Куроо, который улыбается, подмигивает и идет дальше. Оставшиеся рукопожатия оказываются не в силах разогнать крохотные иголочки, покалывающие ладонь.

Возможно, они уйдут после первой подачи.

 

Довольно быстро становится заметно, что Бокуто и правда давно не играл, хотя, скорее всего, тренировался. Он немного смазывает мячи, чуть неверно рассчитывает точку взлета, и далеко не все его атаки достигают цели. После каждого неудачного удара, когда даже Дайчи со своей стороны площадки замечает досадливо поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови, Куроо подтаскивает его к себе за футболку и что-то тихо говорит; Бокуто кивает, лицо его проясняется, взгляд снова становится острым. И с каждой минутой он очевидно разыгрывается, набирает обороты, привыкает к мячу, так что блоку становится все труднее держаться против усиливающегося напора.

Тем не менее, первая партия остается за диспетчерами, пусть и не с ошеломляющей разницей в счете. Ойкава буквально светится; Дайчи смотрит на чужую скамейку запасных, где сейчас, в перерыве, собралась вся команда. Тренер Некомата, по совместительству глава департамента галактической полиции, выговаривает Инуоке, пропустившему пару шальных мячей. Аоне стоит в стороне от всех. Яку, которого пока трудно в чем-то упрекнуть, руками и лицом изображает что-то такое, от чего Куроо с Бокуто загибаются от хохота, повисая друг на друге.

\- Изучаешь соперника? – раздается над ухом, и Дайчи едва не подпрыгивает. Ойкава смотрит на него, как смотрит записи игр, как следит за своими и чужими игроками. Вне площадки у него почти не бывает такого взгляда; под ним очень, очень неуютно.

\- Инуока огреб, - говорит Дайчи. – Будет внимательнее на блоке.

\- Ммм, - неопределенно тянет Ойкава и, схватив Ватари за шиворот, принимается вроде бы хвалить, а на деле - втолковывать, чем его не устроила каждая вторая доводка.

 

Очевидно, Некомата успел накрутить хвост не только Инуоке; с первой минуты полиция берется за дело с энтузиазмом, которого не было в предыдущей партии. Водоворот розыгрышей захватывает Дайчи, и когда звучит сигнал на технический перерыв, он даже не знает, кто набрал восьмое очко.

\- Сетка, сетка! – кипятится Укай. - Пузиком вплотную, на что еще вам пузики?

Тощий и прямой, как палка, Цукишима смотрит на тренера абсолютно пустым взглядом. Все понятно: Бокуто умудряется укладывать свои кроссы впритирку, между блоком и сеткой. Тут не подстрахуешь.

\- Ногами тоже можно отбивать, - пропевает Ойкава и выталкивает команду обратно на площадку.

В результате Цукишима выпрыгивает в блок с таким лицом, что не пугается, пожалуй, один Аоне. Который, кстати, вместе с Куроо уходит на заднюю линию, а потом и вовсе с площадки. Дайчи краем глаза видит улыбку Ойкавы и про себя думает – ну, сейчас начнется. И оно действительно начинается: Ойкава ловит волну, обманками легко раскидывает вынужденных работать у сетки Кая и Бокуто, оставляя от обороны швейцарский сыр, а потом отдает пасы туда, откуда просто невозможно не забить.

Полицейские вроде бы начинают нервничать; Монива раз за разом пасует на Бокуто, который раз за разом бьет – чаще всего прямо в блок, но с такой силой, что Дайчи кажется, он вот-вот услышит хруст пальцев. Ойкаву с Цукишимой такое единообразие очень смущает, но они не успевают предупредить, чтобы оборона не накидывалась всей толпой: Бокуто замахивается напротив блока, а пробивает Кай совсем с другой стороны площадки.

И снова пасы на Бокуто; мячи уходят в аут, бьются впритирку к линии, возвращаются полицейским, чуть не вывихивают блокирующим пальцы и приземляются на подставленные руки Дайчи или Ватари… а потом, когда Ямагучи с Наритой, заранее морщась, в очередной раз обреченно взмывают в воздух, из-за спины Монивы вылетает Куроо, и Дайчи слышит звонкий удар мяча о пол, а сразу за ним – свисток судьи об окончании партии. Бокуто напрыгивает на своего капитана, ерошит волосы, требует дать пять. Ойкава стоит, уперев руки в колени, и в глазах у него плещется желание убивать.

 

Злой азарт, волнами расходящийся по площадке от двух капитанов, захлестывает всех. Хочется рисковать, хочется споро забивать, не затягивая розыгрыши. Монива сбрасывает резким движением кисти; Цукишима безапелляционно возвращает неудавшийся «гвоздь» Бокуто прямо ему в тапки; Реон буквально швыряет мяч через сетку, и замешкавшийся Яку даже не успевает дернуться. Все ошибаются, и по залу то и дело прокатывается разочарованный вздох, когда очередная подача летит в аут или запутывается в сетке. Бокуто, которому после нескольких неизобретательных попыток не пасуют вообще, начинает злиться, и Куроо, расставляя игроков, быстро говорит что-то Мониве.

Кай, похоже, не любит силовые подачи, зато его укороченная, только перелетев через сетку, ныряет будто в воронку. Дайчи кидается вперед, боковым зрением видит, как то же самое делает Ямагучи, и оба разъезжаются вокруг мяча, ударившегося о пол где-то между ними. Атмосфера снова меняется; все чувствуют, что хорошо бы взять себя в руки и действовать поосторожнее. Следующие несколько очков достаются серией переталкиваний, перебрасываний и прочих невразумительностей. Зрителям это быстро надоедает.

\- Бокуто, включайся! – отчетливо слышится с притихших трибун. Тот вроде встряхивается, но без толку – и через пару минут ушедший на подачу Нарита вынужден ждать, пока Бокуто заменит Коноха. Дайчи провожает взглядом понурую спину с белой четверкой и снова переключает внимание на площадку.

 

Без своего аса полиция немного теряется, и третья партия остается за диспетчерами. В перерыве Дайчи пьет, вполуха слушая Укая. Говорить тому особо нечего – игра идет как идет, в своей манере, в своем неизбежном ритме. Успокоить нервы, и все будет нормально.

Но на деле ничего не нормально. Никому не удается сохранить подачу; зал просто воет, когда счет на табло меняется с ошеломляющей скоростью, по очку то с одной стороны, то с другой. Короткие, злые розыгрыши, так любимый зрителями первый темп – Дайчи порой даже не успевает включаться. И чем больше счет, тем сильнее нервничают игроки, пока наконец игра не превращается в сущий хаос. Кажется, упустишь одно очко – упустишь партию, и на каждый пас бросаются как на последний. Куроо буквально подъезжает под мяч на коленях и, не глядя, отдает себе за спину, прямо на ладонь Инуоке. Вернувшись в строй, Бокуто так мчится на очевидно безнадежный случай, что врезается в стойку, и Дайчи не сразу понимает: маленький яркий взрыв – это разлетевшиеся желтые и красные карточки судьи, выбитые из своего отделения. Укай орет, что нужно притормозить, выдохнуть, но тайм-аутов ни у одной команды не осталось. И вот у Ватари не получается принять убойную, нечеловеческой силы подачу Бокуто, а в следующем розыгрыше Ямагучи не успевает развернуть ладони, впопыхах ставя блок, и все замирает на секунду; потом зал снова начинает бесноваться, а Дайчи поднимает взгляд на табло и видит счет 32-30 в пользу полиции.

 

Все так измучены – морально даже больше, чем физически – что Ойкаве приходится обойти всю команду и каждого лично потрепать по волосам или похлопать по щеке.

\- Не заставляйте меня плохо выглядеть перед такими противниками, - говорит он и подмигивает куда-то в сторону Куроо, но тот не видит, потому что ожесточенно растирается полотенцем, выныривая из его складок еще более взлохмаченным, чем обычно. Дайчи вымотан и только потому забывает отвести взгляд, удивленно смаргивая в ответ на чувствительный тычок в плечо.

\- Пошли, - говорит Реон, протягивая руку и рывком поднимая Дайчи на ноги.

Партия начинается как похмелье после вечеринки; в попытках сбить воинственный настрой полиции Ойкава затягивает розыгрыши, осторожничает. Коварные планеры Ямагучи тоже усложняют соперникам жизнь, и неожиданно для всех диспетчеры отрываются на несколько очков. Некомата берет тайм-аут, делает тактические замены; это раздражает и нервирует. Ойкава поджимает губы, кидает сердитые взгляды на Куроо, а Дайчи, как и все остальные на площадке, старается не терять концентрацию. Коноха выходит вместо Кая, тут же мастерски обводит блок, в следующем розыгрыше Цукишима попадается на его обманку, а Ямагучи в одиночку не справляется с Бокуто. И снова нужно бросаться за каждым мячом, потому что теперь один упущенный может стоить не партии – игры. Но Ойкава, кажется, заигрывается: сначала Реон не понимает его задумки, потом Нарита не успевает к слишком сложному пасу. Как будто эти мячи предназначались кому-то другому, для кого не стали бы проблемой. И хотя все борются до последнего, уже потом, после окончания матча, Дайчи думает: просто волейбол - такая игра, в которой не всегда можно выехать на одном только упорстве и упрямстве. А в тот момент, когда счет по партиям на табло в последний раз меняется в пользу полиции, он ощущает только удовольствие от хорошо проведенного матча. Хотя Ойкаве об этом говорить не стоит.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, проигрывать всегда обидно, даже когда знаешь, что дело не столько в ошибках, твоих или сокомандников, не столько в том, что кто-то поленился, не рассчитал, не успел, а просто в сочетании факторов, которые лучше всего описываются словами «так уж случилось». Поэтому Дайчи отлично понимает Ойкаву, который злится, но не может делать это адресно и обоснованно. К счастью, капитану хватает ума самоустраниться и, вероятно, исходить ядом в одиночестве. Сам Дайчи давно решил, что удачно выпавший на послематчевый день выходной он проведет в парке. Успокаивать встрепанные чувства, вне зависимости от причин и эмоциональной окраски, всегда лучше на природе.

На станции сейчас условное начало осени. На климате помещений это никак не сказывается, но в парке поддерживают смену сезонов и погоды, чтобы хоть отчасти заменить жителям Кеалы естественную планетарную среду. Парковая погода создается искусственно и потому предсказуема, но доступа к долгосрочному прогнозу нет ни у кого, чтобы те, кто бронирует время, не расхватывали все солнечные периоды. Дайчи не против дождя, в парке предостаточно беседок, но на сегодня осадки запланированы только к вечеру.

Воздух прогревается медленно, и в тени еще свежо. Дайчи бродит по дорожкам, усыпанным солнечными зайчиками, высматривая место, где можно будет устроиться с книгой. Неспешно поднимается по пологому склону холма, огибающего озеро, и замирает, услышав знакомый голос.

\- Савамура! Эй!

Дайчи оборачивается и видит сидящего под деревом Куроо, который приветливо взмахивает рукой. Так-так, а он-то собирался встрепанные чувства успокаивать. Дайчи прячет руки в карманы и неохотно подходит ближе, потому что деваться ему некуда.

\- Что бродишь ты, печален, одинок? – спрашивает Куроо, щурясь, - солнце светит ему прямо в глаза, пробиваясь сквозь листья.

\- День отдыха, - отвечает Дайчи. – Предписано тренером и здравым смыслом.

Куроо поднимает брови.

\- Тренер предписал полную изоляцию и уход в себя, или свежего воздуха достаточно? – и, не дожидаясь ответа: - Присаживайся, чего стоишь.

Дайчи устраивается на покрывале и зачем-то говорит:

\- Ойкава расстроился.

\- Ну еще бы, - довольно хмыкает Куроо, ложится на спину и закидывает руки за голову. – Ничего, он свое еще возьмет. Сам-то как?

\- Я в принципе рад играть. На Марсе не было команды.

\- Ты прямо как Бокуто. Сам не свой становится без игры.

Дайчи дергает плечом.

\- С новыми соперниками всегда сложно, даже если остальная команда их знает.

\- Но интересно, скажи? – в глазах Куроо загорается озорной огонек.

Они обсуждают прошедший чемпионат, сравнивают впечатления от игроков и команд. Куроо знает всех гораздо лучше – и лично, и по игре, - но все равно прислушивается к мнению. Свежий взгляд, устами младенца... По крайней мере, когда он занят упражнениями в остроумии по поводу других игроков, то не отвлекается, чтобы потыкать Дайчи. Потом Куроо рассказывает какую-то байку с предыдущего турнира; Дайчи не особо следит за нитью, просто слушает голос, подперев щеку рукой и глядя на блики, пляшущие по глади озера вдалеке, на потихоньку собирающиеся у горизонта облака.

\- Савамура? – слышит он, вздрагивает, поворачивается. Куроо лег на бок и смотрит внимательно и чуть насмешливо. – Я тебя усыпил?

\- Значит, я тебе доверяю, - ляпает Дайчи. – Хотя, наверное, зря.

 

По берегу озера носятся дети. Один мальчик как будто что-то высматривает, потом убегает к родителям, сидящим неподалеку, и выпрашивает у отца огромные сапоги для рыбалки, которые с трудом дотаскивает и в которые с еще большим трудом влезает. Попрыгав на месте, он устремляется в заросли камыша. Девочка смотрит за беготней со снисходительно-недовольным видом, покрикивает нетерпеливо. Еще один мальчик, усевшись на склоне, что-то собирает или разбирает.

\- Ищи лучше, рыцарь! – вдруг тоненьким голосом пищит Куроо. – Главное сокровище дракона должно быть где-то в Закамышье!

\- Подкамышье?..

\- Принцесса не владеет всей информацией, - снисходительно поясняет Куроо нормальным тоном, потом басит: - Я стараюсь, принцесса!

Из камышей, вспугнутые возней, вылетают утки.

\- Стражи бегут в панике! – почти против воли включается Дайчи. Короткая сценка по поиску загадочных сокровищ заканчивается негодованием: после того, как рыцарь падает, поскользнувшись на коварной кочке, и тучей брызг окатывает принцессу, родители уводят мокрых и рыдающих приключенцев сушиться. Мудрый маг на склоне провожает процессию взглядом, пожимает плечами и возвращается к созданию самого могущественного заклинания в истории.

\- Кстати, - вспоминает Куроо, снова раскинувшись на покрывале. – Версию с кометой отвергли. Электронику коротнуло просто из-за статики, теперь там ничего никуда не излучает, проверили во всех спектрах и на всех частотах. Зато Акааши распотрошил несколько патрульных кораблей и нашел кое-что интересное.

Дайчи приподнимает бровь, приглашая к развитию темы.

\- У вас на Марсе как было со связью? – вот опять в версии Куроо Марс явно приравнивается к задворкам деревни. Дайчи пожимает плечами.

\- По-разному. Везде стояли шумоподавители, но с помехами от аврор даже они не справлялись.

\- Ммм, - Куроо задумчиво грызет травинку и, кажется, отвлекается на усердно кучкующиеся над ними облака. – В общем, у нас и правда очень много лишнего в эфире. Ойкаву уже взяли в оборот и, думаю, он скоро подхватит тебя.

\- Меня? – удивляется Дайчи, но Куроо только усмехается и, потянувшись, поднимается с покрывала.

\- У меня время вышло… Сиди-сиди, - добавляет он, когда Дайчи тоже собирается встать. – Потом отдашь.

 

На самом деле Дайчи очень рад тому, что разборки с глитчем происходят без его участия.

\- …Чертов Ушивака! – бесится Ойкава. – Я бы его самого запихнул под излучение! - Он сердится как-то очень по-детски, но Дайчи шкурой ощущает глубину ненависти к Ушиджиме, хоть и не знает, чем тот ее заслужил.

\- …Мы перенастроили все буйки автоматического контроля на всем маршруте от станции до самых дальних разработок в Поясе, - делится новостями Акааши, со своим обычным бесстрастным энтузиазмом приговаривая очередной десерт с дальней планеты, извлеченный Ханамаки из недр холодильника. Если бы Куроо не сидел рядом и не уминал невозмутимо этот же десерт, Дайчи бы заподозрил, что нашел главу контрабандной сети, которая опутала весь сектор и доставляла полиции кучу проблем. И логистам, кстати, тоже. – Близнецы чуть не довели Ширабу до истерики, копаясь в параметрах АСУ. Вы уже ощутили благотворное влияние новых контрольных значений? – спрашивает Акааши у Мацукавы. Тот только глаза закатывает и отправляет в рот еще один сложенный лодочкой хрустящий лист подозрительно малинового цвета.

\- …И знаете что? – радостно щебечет Хината, отловив Дайчи на утренней пробежке. – Ремонт сектора был внесен в бюджет в графу «Долгосрочные проекты» с ориентировочным сроком исполнения – следующие десять лет! – он подпрыгивает нетерпеливо, не в силах держать выверенный темп. – Видели бы вы лицо Ушиджимы-сана! – Хината сводит брови, втягивает губы в тонкую линию и смотрит примерно так же угрожающе, как встрепанный воробей на тигра. Впрочем, Дайчи делает вывод, что выражение лица Ушиджимы в тот эпический момент не особо изменилось по сравнению с его обычным.

\- …Я уже жалею, что вообще написал ту жалобу! – Ханамаки экспрессивно жестикулирует и едва не сшибает Мацукаву, который с легкостью долгих лет тренировок уходит от столкновения, не изменившись в лице и не расплескав кофе. – Электромагнитные флуктуации, искривление поля вероятностей, аномальные распределения кривой Гаусса-Шмаусса… Я не астрофизик! Я логист. Двигаю вагончики туда-сюда, - он изображает, как именно двигает вагончики. Танкеры. – А толку?

Да, Дайчи определенно очень рад тому, что не принимает совершенно никакого участия в расследовании. На этом этапе ему начинает казаться, что некоторые из участников просто отрываются по полной, а все остальные только и ждут, чтобы поездить ему по ушам.

И хоть бы кто-нибудь из них сделал так, чтобы можно было не бояться за судьбу кораблей в секторе.

 

Вообще-то, его раздражение не совсем обоснованно. Комиссия параллельно занимается аварией лайнера – с которой, собственно, все и началось. Просто нельзя было не подумать, что во взрыве виноваты таинственные помехи, чем бы они ни были.

Акааши и его ребята после полного обследования лайнера выносят вердикт: дестабилизация защитной оболочки, как следствие – рассинхрон двигателей, ну а оттуда все покатилось под метафорический откос. Вопрос, который по-прежнему стоит в глазах Акааши, когда Дайчи слушает его рассказ в привычной уже неформальной обстановке, в следующем: что послужило причиной дестабилизации.

\- Проверка всех систем двигателя на верфях сплошная. Защита от дураков стоит, как и от входящих сигналов. Лог изучен вдоль и поперек, - он трет переносицу, закрыв глаза. - Мне хотелось бы поймать сигнал и просчитать все возможные характеристики, но пока ничего не получается, он слишком хаотичный и узконаправленный. Или же его параметры в принципе не в диапазоне наших приборов. 

По логам производственного процесса и контроля качества все идеально; были какие-то недочеты, но их устранили, и повторные тесты выдали положительный результат. Так что Ушиджима вызывает капитана, второго пилота, главного инженера, механика корабля и самого Дайчи, чтобы попытаться шаг за шагом восстановить последовательность действий начиная с подготовки к выходу из гиперпространства. В ответ на вызов приходит сообщение о том, что экипаж в рейсе, причем это круиз, и раньше чем через пару месяцев ждать возвращения бесполезно.

Тем временем Акааши, кажется, подружился с близнецами – впрочем, Дайчи по-прежнему пробирает озноб, когда он думает об этой троице; короче, Акааши и близнецы сработались и активно колдуют над созданием каких-то сверхчувствительных зондов.

\- Поскольку мы не знаем, что именно экранирует сигнал и с какими характеристиками, вычислить его источник не представляется возможным. Так что мы решили запустить поисковые зонды в большом радиусе от станции и надеемся определить коридор, по которому идут помехи.

Пара дней проходит спокойно; Укай разогнал команду «на отдых», но Дайчи совершенно не удивляется, когда, выходя из тренажерки, слышит звуки подачи. Яростной, хлесткой. Он подбирается поближе к приоткрытым дверям и видит, что пол весь усеян мячами, которые некому убрать. Ойкава, в последний раз крутанув в руках один, как раз разбегается. Мяч перелетает через сетку, судя по звуку, врезается в стену и отскакивает, заняв место среди товарищей по несчастью. Интересно, что так бесит Ойкаву – проигрыш? Или Ушиджима?

\- Поляна, Тоору, - слышит Дайчи хорошо знакомый голос. – Такой рыжий прямоугольник, очерченный белой линией. Считается, что цель игры – забить в поляну, а не ломать стены.

Ойкава молча подбирает очередной мяч и отправляет его куда-то на трибуны – к счастью, не так сильно.

\- И снова мимо, - тянет Куроо; его не видно из-за створки двери. Ойкава наклоняется за следующим, а Дайчи разворачивается и тихо уходит, стараясь не скрипеть кроссовками по полу.

 

\- Кеала… У нас тут небольшая проблема.

\- Диспетчер Савамура. Принимаю вас, Ригель. Что случилось?

Дайчи узнает голос Футакучи, пилота грузового судна, которое только что вышло из гиперпространства в заданной точке и вроде бы начало движение к станции.

\- Ну, понимаете… - мямлит Футакучи. – Что-то замкнуло…

Степень нехорошести предчувствий, которые возникают при подобных словах, не поддается измерению, но если подумать, голос у пилота скорее виноватый, чем обеспокоенный. Краем уха Дайчи улавливает, что на полицейской частоте постепенно разгорается суматоха.

\- Полетели цепи управления грузовыми люками…

Сквозь привычный шум помех и фон голосов прорывается сдавленное хрюканье.

\- Короче, контейнеры вышли в открытый космос. Все.

Бокуто перестает сдерживаться и хохочет, забивая эфир. Дайчи берет пару секунд, чтобы выдохнуть и представить картину, которую полиция, несомненно, видит воочию. Так и тянет лечь на пульт лицом. Куроо присвистывает.

\- Не хотите ли размять манипуляторы, лейтенант? – ледяным тоном спрашивает Дайчи. На самом деле манипуляторов у полицейских кораблей нет, зато есть мощные гарпуны. Вызвать бы сейчас мусорщиков, но все, что попадает в их жерла, тут же уничтожается, а пустить в расход целый грузовик еды они не могут себе позволить.

Через минуту у Дайчи начинает кружиться голова от мельтешения синих точек, окруживших корабль; с шутками и прибаутками полицейские растаскивают контейнеры. Футакучи пытается отвечать в том же духе, но получается вяло и обреченно.

\- Танец в невесомости… - мечтательно говорит Куроо. Бокуто громко пыхтит, изображая средневековую тягловую силу. – Как пылинки…

Дайчи представляет пятидесятитонные «пылинки» контейнеров, неспешно дрейфующие в космосе.

\- Бокуто-сан, давайте наперегонки! – встревает Инуока.

\- Я вам шлюз не открою, - предупреждает Дайчи, но слышит только ликующее гиканье; две синие точки отрываются от остальных. – Кто-нибудь вообще бдит?

\- Опять обижаешь, Савамура, - фыркает Куроо, который, если подумать, не мельтешит вместе с остальными. А то, не знай они Футакучи, можно было бы заподозрить диверсию с целью отвлечения внимания от… чего-нибудь интересного. Дайчи хочет ответить, но в этот момент АСУ подгружает отправленные Футакучи сведения о грузе, настраивается на маячки, и экран слепнет.

\- Куроо-сан… У меня гарпун отказал, - уныло сообщает Инуока.

 

Наконец тренировки возобновляются; команда – за исключением Цукишимы – горит желанием взять реванш у полиции. Цукишима, конечно, тоже горит, но все делают вид, что ему удается делать вид, что это не так. Пока народ собирается, кто-то уже включается в разминочную игру. Дайчи потягивается, закручивается налево, закручивается направо…

\- Какой энтузиазм! – они с Ойкавой одновременно оборачиваются к двери. – Жаль, без толку…

\- Так-так, - тянет Ойкава. – Вражеский лазутчик пришел пошпионить.

Куроо поднимает руки:

\- Я пришел полежать на скамейках, они очень удобные.

\- Все понятно. – Дайчи, на самом деле, понятно тоже, потому что Некомата, по уши в каком-то деле, объявил для своей команды продленные каникулы, о чем Ойкава буквально пять минут назад сообщил с плохо скрываемым злорадством. – Давай, переодевайся.

Куроо еще немного ломается для вида, пока Укай не рявкает, почти как в эфире:

\- Цыц! Куроо, марш в раздевалку!

Дайчи пытается заняться своей программой; обычно у него неплохо получается отключиться от всего и просто сосредоточиться на последовательности упражнений. Обычно – но не сегодня. В третий раз поймав себя на том, что скорее не качает пресс, а оглядывает площадку в поисках Куроо, он переворачивается на живот и тянется, почти уткнувшись носом в пол.

\- Ты всегда так ненавидишь разминку? – спрашивает Куроо откуда-то слева, и Дайчи чуть не расшибает нос.

На тренировке с мячами Куроо встает в пару с Энношитой и, видимо, просит начать с подачи. Раз за разом он отбивает, ловит и посылает обратно; потом, после более сильного удара, принимает мяч на вытянутые руки и тут же перехватывает на ладонь, мягко пружиня, чтобы погасить энергию. Дайчи отвлекается на это движение и ловит макушкой чью-то свечу. Цукишима и Ямагучи перебрасываются в одно касание; после неудачного приема мяч улетает на трибуны. Ямагучи собирается пойти за другим, но Цукишима поворачивается к Куроо, бездумно крутящему мяч на пальце, пока Энношита выслушивает замечания Укая, и тянет руку, явно прося поделиться. Куроо, ослепительно улыбаясь, прячет мяч за спину и отвечает рукопожатием. Ямагучи смеется над тем, как лицо его друга моментально принимает выражение «я только что сжевал недозрелый лимон, уйдите все». Отсмеявшись, Куроо все же отдает мяч и выразительно пожимает плечами в ответ на удивление Энношиты. Подачу Дайчи, которая снова проходит мимо его партнера, машинально отбивает Ватари; взгляд Ойкавы, замечающего все и всегда, говорит, что кое-кому скоро надерут уши.

 

Дайчи уверен, что Куроо в его команду Ойкава ставит назло. Впрочем, не факт, что было бы лучше, окажись тот по другую сторону сетки. Короче, Куроо в его команде и уже строит глазки Цукишиме, который демонстративно отворачивается и со скучающим видом поправляет очки. Куроо изображает разбитое сердце, но со свистком Укая перестает паясничать.

Наверное, его присутствие всех заводит: матч моментально набирает обороты, почти как официальный. Розыгрыши летят – не успеваешь ничего понять: вот Цукишима одиночным блоком останавливает Реона, вот Куроо кидается за мячом и тут же, подняв, откатывается из-под ног, вот Ойкава делает сброс перед носом у Ямагучи, и снова Куроо – совсем близко, выдыхает, плечом вытирает пот и подмигивает… Дайчи судорожно хватает воздух, мотает головой, выбрасывая лишние мысли, но как их выбросишь, если нужно все видеть, за всем следить, и никогда никого из своих партнеров по площадке Дайчи не чувствовал так остро. Его это злит, как и собственная неспособность сосредоточиться на нужном… как и то, что Куроо быстро и незаметно становится центром, в который сходятся управляющие командой силы: что-то советует Ямагучи, разгадывает пасы Ойкавы, грамотно исчезает с траектории мяча, подбадривает и расставляет игроков, и все это время он. Слишком. Близко.

\- Куроо, - Дайчи берет его за локоть, когда они выходят на площадку после короткого тайм-аута. – Приглуши немного капитана.

Это неправильные слова, но и сказать «сбавь обороты» нельзя, и вообще лучше было молчать, но это очень трудно, когда тело так настроено на другого человека, что голова перестает соображать. Кожа у Куроо горячая, но не липкая, и он иногда бьет левой рукой, и Дайчи ничего о нем не знает, кроме похождений с Бокуто, у которого вечные проблемы с боеприпасами.

\- Забудь, - говорит он. – Играем.

 

На следующий день Дайчи очень хочет извиниться, но не знает, стоит ли акцентировать внимание. В конце концов, он всегда ставил команду превыше всего, не испытывая желания или потребности бороться с кем-то за лидерство и возможность поддержать товарищей. Посторонние мысли так его занимают, что он даже не может с должным вниманием следить за эпической парковкой межзвездника с Бетельгейзе, которому док явно маловат. Энношита в своей изысканной манере переругивается с капитаном, и до Дайчи доходит, что в эфире как-то подозрительно тихо. А ведь Куроо бы не упустил возможности прокомментировать эту ситуацию.

\- Жаль, что Куроо-чан на задании, - как бы невзначай вздыхает Ойкава. – Капитан не узнает о себе много нового.

Вот дьявол, а так приятно было считать, что Дайчи щелкает тумблерами с предельной сосредоточенностью.

\- Регор, вернитесь на курс, - говорит он, делая вид, что не услышал. – В два дока одновременно у нас заходить не принято.

Как ни странно, следующие несколько дней его не покидает… не беспокойство даже, а предчувствие чего-то неприятного. В выходные Дайчи слоняется по станции, пробегает в два раза больше своей нормы, отрабатывает подачи и с особым рвением штудирует новые «Методические рекомендации для диспетчеров внешних и орбитальных станций», даром что они сводятся в основном к требованиям «приветствовать прибывающие корабли громко и четко» и «при сдаче отчетов о происшествии соблюдать требования к оформлению». И все вроде бы нормально, а потом что-то дергает внутри, и появляется этот мерзкий холодок, от которого хочется сбежать куда-нибудь к Денебу, ну или хотя бы забиться под одеяло и закуклиться в надежде, что все пройдет как-нибудь само.

Потом Куроо возвращается, Ойкава тащит всех в «Спиртовку», и после неопределенного количества шотов необходимость подобраться ближе снова выходит на первый план.

\- Я хотел извиниться, - говорит Дайчи. Куроо смеривает его взглядом, словно раздумывая.

\- Валяй, - говорит он наконец, и Дайчи теряется, потому что в принципе фраза «я бы хотел извиниться» уже считается извинением. Кажется. Или нет. Уголок рта Куроо ползет вверх. – Ладно, Савамура. Ты безнадежен…

Он не успевает договорить: ураганом налетает Ойкава и утаскивает его танцевать куда-то в самый дальний угол. Дайчи, сам того не замечая, дрейфует вдоль стойки и между столиков в надежде отыскать просвет в людской толпе, пока не оказывается рядом с Мацукавой и Ханамаки. Те проиграли Акааши какой-то спор и теперь сосредоточенно глушат «Крепкий дух Джанкс». Пересчитав бутылки на столе, Дайчи разворачивается и уходит к себе, твердо решив осилить сегодня еще два параграфа «Методических указаний».

 

\- Короче, мы идем впритирку к этим придуркам, которые явно собираются скрыться где-то в Поясе… Наверное, у них там база, как в древности пираты в пещерах прятались.

В период вынужденного простоя Ушиджиму вызвали на Сатурн, да и вообще комиссия давно таковой не ощущается; в эфире стоит привычная трескотня. Дайчи не понимает, как мог скучать по ней.

\- Сто пятый, у вас все в порядке? – говорит он. – Да, стоите ровно. Наверное, внешний шлюз опять заклинило. Сейчас вызову ремонтников.

\- И тут Бокуто заявляет: бро, у меня последний заряд пушки…

\- Бро, я не так сказал!

\- А это не считается нарушением субординации? – спрашивает Дайчи у Ойкавы мимо микрофона. Тот пожимает плечами:

\- Друзья детства.

Как будто это все объясняет. Хотя, пожалуй…

\- Короче, наш бравый опер прицеливается, но тут ему под хвост поддает один из отставших. Что делает Бокуто, крутясь волчком? Он нажимает на курок!

\- Ты же знаешь ход моих мыслей!

Куроо мягко фыркает, и этот звук, как всегда, для Дайчи сродни прикосновению мягкого меха.

\- Он надеялся, как в мультике, сразить всех круговым залпом. Увы и ах! Вместо того, чтобы вырубить хоть один корабль, Бокуто пальнул в центральный маяк, на котором держалась вся сетка квадранта!

\- Тецу, ну перестань, ты позоришь меня перед Цукки.

\- Я позорю тебя перед Савамурой, Цукки эту историю уже слышал, - отмахивается Куроо. Затылок Цукишимы выражает высочайшую степень смирения. – Так вот, нехилый кусок космоса остается благодаря Бокуто без связи и координат; и тут на сцене появляюсь я.

\- Погоди-погоди! – частит Бокуто. – Дальше я расскажу!

Он взахлеб живописует головокружительные трюки, как кто-то под кого-то подныривает и на своих крыльях выносит с поля боя, как кто-то отважно мчится в логово пиратов… Дайчи слышал уже не одну историю о похождениях доблестной галактической полиции, но это как-то чересчур; он скептически хмыкает себе под нос.

\- А вот Савамура нам не верит, - тут же замечает Куроо, и как только умудрился понять по тихому звуку?

\- Тецу… Ты предлагаешь…

\- Да, именно, Бо.

Бокуто издает победный вопль.

\- Не в эфире, - тут же предупреждает Ойкава.

\- За кого ты нас принимаешь? – обижается Куроо.

И правда. За кого их можно принять, в самом деле. Неужели есть что-то, чего они себе в эфире не позволяют?.. Дальнейшая перепалка пролетает мимо Дайчи, потому что на его пульте начинает мигать незнакомый код.

\- Погодите, у меня тут… - он напрягается, пытаясь вспомнить инструкции. – Военные?..

Ойкава перегибается к его пульту, морщит нос.

\- Военные. С официальным визитом, - он оглядывается на Укая, но тот только руками разводит.

\- Диспетчер Савамура, - включает Дайчи прием.

\- Майор Сайто, - слышит он четкий голос. - К-285-Л32, жду координат точки выхода и предлагаемого шлюза для парковки.

Услышав фамилию майора, Укай начинает крутиться, кого-то вызывать и что-то злобно шипеть в комм.

\- Пересылаю, - нейтральным тоном отвечает Дайчи, просматривая список свободных шлюзов и сопоставляя его с неофициальным списком «годных». Этот корабль, кому бы ни принадлежал и с какими бы целями ни прибыл, ведет себя довольно вежливо; некоторые просто информируют о том, где выйдут из гиперпространства и куда припаркуются, а если облюбованный ими шлюз оказывается занят, так это проблемы диспетчеров – успеть его вовремя освободить.

 

Через двадцать минут Укай уходит и до конца смены уже не возвращается. Куроо нашептывает Дайчи: военные, не успев сойти с корабля, созвали избранных шишек на Сверх Секретное Совещание. В хитросплетения полицейской иерархии, позволяющие Куроо, не будучи избранной шишкой, быть в курсе и делиться сведениями, пусть и по закрытому каналу, Дайчи не вникает. А на следующий день его ждет малоприятный сюрприз. Не успевают диспетчеры выпить по второй чашке обязательного утреннего кофе, как начинают сыпаться запросы на стыковку. Корабли в основном небольшие и, к счастью, дисциплинированные – где попало из гиперпространства не выходят, в чужие шлюзы не ломятся, - но их действительно очень много.

\- У нас что, какой-то турнир? Чемпионат? – интересуется в пространство Цукишима, когда его очередь входящих запросов переваливает за второй десяток.

Ойкава делает странный жест, не отвлекаясь от щебетания в микрофон.

Укай появляется ближе к полудню. Несколько запоздалое объявление о возможном увеличении объемов трафика вызывает только снисходительные взгляды, но хотя бы проясняет ситуацию. Оказывается, корабли принадлежат представителям корпораций и компаний, использующих Кеалу как базу для добычи и перепродажи ресурсов Пояса.

Весь день отвлекаться некогда, транспорт продолжает прибывать, и Дайчи искренне надеется, что хотя бы половина гостей решит не пользоваться гостеприимством станционных отелей, иначе те попросту лопнут.

\- Они надолго? – спрашивает Ойкава у Укая, предвидя извечные проблемы с обилием посторонних.

\- Пока все не решат, - туманно отвечает Укай и утыкается в сводки за утро, всем собой показывая, как сильно занят.

 

Куда бы Дайчи ни пошел, до него долетают обрывки разговоров на одну и ту же тему.

\- Тогда им придется перенастраивать все маршруты. Думаю, когда посчитают длину новых и время, на которое увеличится рейс, все финансовые директора возьмут в руки бластеры, - слышит он в кафе у рынка, где за звоном посуды и шипением кофеварки иногда можно различить струйки чужих бесед.

\- …просто взяли и утащили, а вместо разрешения на транспортировку повесили красивый логотип военных. И ведь спорить с ними бесполезно, они сразу делают лицо по уставу и… - в тренажерном зале, в тот редкий спонтанно возникающий момент, когда перестают стучать мячи, гудеть тренажеры, и становится слышно дыхание соседа и чья-то болтовня.

\- Я ему только предварительные цифры озвучил – предварительные! – а в ответ услышал, что могу валить на любую из планет Проциона выращивать кукурузу, тогда индустрия обанкротится и все будут спасены от кукурузной диеты… - в торговой галерее для приезжих, где так людно, что гул голосов сливается в диковинную диссонансную фугу.

\- Мы, в конце концов, для того сюда и прилетели; пусть делают что хотят, но эти изменения принимать нельзя, да и кого волнуют перебои, у нас пока ни один танкер… - на звездной палубе, где гости не удосуживаются заметить, что все окружающие стараются хранить тишину и не докучать тем, кто пришел посмотреть на безмолвные огоньки, разбросанные в пространстве. 

Из этих и многих других обрывков начинает складываться весьма определенная картина; Дайчи уверен, что все недостающие кусочки непременно появятся.

Так, конечно, и происходит.

 

С появлением Акааши температура в комнате падает градусов на десять. Куроо опасливо отодвигается и следит, как исчезает коктейль, заказанный и неосмотрительно оставленный без присмотра Мацукавой. Уничтожив еще пару коктейлей и уже более благосклонно приняв подношение в форме пироженки, Акааши откидывается на спинку дивана и устало трет виски.

\- Утащили. Просто пришли, вместо документов на транспортировку шлепнули свой логотип, выгнали всех, кто работал в доке, и вывели на нашем же буксире. Свалили в сторону Плутона – черта с два им туда надо было.

И это, в принципе, последние фрагменты мозаики, которая теперь выглядит примерно так.

В попытках установить местоположение объекта, создающего помехи в эфире, Акааши и близнецы настроили зонды на поиск источников излучения и разослали в направлениях, которые считались наиболее вероятными по предварительным оценкам отклонения сигнала. Видимо, одно из них оказалось нужным, раз военные тут же возникли буквально из ниоткуда. Не успев толком припарковаться на Кеале, они объявили общий сбор и сообщили, что дальнейшее расследование берут на себя. Уже запущенные зонды выловили, деактивировали и конфисковали, в ответ на очень робкое «а как же?..» ответили в духе «изолируйте зону». Что означало, конечно же, - никакого расследования не будет.

\- Значит, мы едва не напоролись на их базу, - говорит Ойкава, и Акааши кивает.

\- Мы подозревали, что квазипериодичность сигнала связана с циклами работы искусственного объекта, подходящих естественных в нашем секторе нет. 

– В поясе можно много чего интересного спрятать, - соглашается и Куроо.

Но хуже всего то, что Акааши и его команда лишились возможности докопаться до сути неполадок, возникших в лайнере. 

\- У вас вроде была рабочая версия? - спрашивает Ханамаки. 

\- Да, и мы даже убедили Тендо. Но не Ушиджиму. 

Ойкава громко фыркает, показывая, что не удивлен. Акааши расправляется с чьим-то мороженым и продолжает:

\- К сожалению, нам даже не с чем пойти к проектировщикам. 

\- А что за версия? - Дайчи не присутствовал на последних совещаниях. 

\- В момент гиперпространственного перехода объект уязвим на квантовом уровне. Любая помеха может нарушить запутанность, поэтому корабли экранируются от случайных входящих сигналов. - Акааши ставит подбородок на руку и хмурится. - Думаю, нарушения защитной оболочки не было; сигнал просто прошил ее насквозь, так как его параметры не были учтены. Только вот без возможности снять показания нам даже не представить толковых данных. “Знаете, вам бы пересмотреть границы, только до каких пределов и по каким параметрам, мы сказать не можем…” - он фыркает с отвращением. 

\- Игрушки у военных самые передовые. 

 

А теперь можно вернуться к причине того, почему Дайчи бродит по станции и невольно собирает чужие мнения насчет неудобств, которые невозмутимо причиняют всему сектору военные.

Если вкратце: ему скучно.

Понимание того, что никто не скажет с определенностью «Ага! Эврика!» и не объяснит причин, подкрепляя рассуждения графиками и выкладками, умащивается в голове постепенно и неохотно. Ушиджима вызвал к себе Хинату и тот улетел, клятвенно пообещав сокрушить все преграды на пути к званию самого лучшего руководителя проверок в Галактике. Или во вселенной. Дайчи не очень понял. Улетели близнецы, что не улучшило настроения Акааши. Все директивы и коды изучены, и тренировки, конечно, не способны заполнить два свободных дня между сменами. 

На Марсе Дайчи, освоившись, присоединился к группе волонтеров, которые помогали местному центру исследований планеты. Неизвестных уголков было более чем достаточно, и Дайчи с удовольствием совершал короткие вылазки сам или помогал с обработкой полученных коллегами данных.

На Кеале вроде бы тоже очень активно изучают объекты Пояса, но для того, чтобы принять в этом участие, сперва нужно научиться водить «крылатки» - так здесь называют небольшие суда на пару-тройку пассажиров. Конечно, школы вождения на станции найти несложно, но о мастерстве инструкторов судить трудно. В конце концов, пока «крылатки» знакомы Дайчи только тем, что он довольно часто ругается на их пилотов.

Возможно, он проговаривается о своей дилемме в присутствии Ойкавы, или просто его поисковые логи пристально изучает служба безопасности. На следующем тренировочном матче с полицией Ямагучи никак не может втянуться. Дайчи пытается найти решение проблемы и, увлекшись, не замечает, как Куроо и Бокуто фактически берут его в коробочку в перерыве.

\- Савамура! – начинает Бокуто. Я слышал, ты наконец решил распахнуть крылья…

\- Расправить, - поправляет Куроо.

\- Развернуть?

\- Опериться!

\- Парни, - предостерегает Дайчи. Бокуто, спохватившись, возвращается к первоначальной мысли.

\- Ищешь талантливых инструкторов?

\- Допустим, - осторожно соглашается Дайчи.

\- А они нашли тебя сами! – Бокуто хлопает его по плечу, ослепительно улыбаясь.

Дайчи представляет, как они окружают подозреваемого и начинают его убалтывать, и думает, что на нем полицейские приемчики не сработают.

\- Он нам не верит, - говорит Куроо; Бокуто ахает, прижимая руки к сердцу.

\- Слушай, мы же хотели показать наглядно!

Дайчи чувствует подвох и настораживается.

\- Не думаю, что мне пригодится ваш стиль вождения, - в голове всплывают обрывки рассказов про погони, неконтролируемые прыжки в гиперпространство и фигуры высшего пилотажа.

\- Да ладно, нормально водить мы тоже умеем, Тецу просто хочет пок… - Бокуто замолкает, получив острый локоть в бок.

\- Короче, Савамура, - улыбается Куроо. – Поедешь с нами, посмотришь, потом решишь. Тебе же все равно скучно.

 

К счастью, рабочего времени скука не касается. Топ-менеджеры, чиновники и эксперты мешают станции жить больше недели. Укай почти не появляется в диспетчерской, все время проводя на переговорах. Перестраховщики из Комитета по транспорту требуют закрыть всю зону разброса помех для любых судов, в том числе транспортных. Физики, науськанные техниками, пытаются убедить их, что в отсутствие гиперпространственного перехода ничего страшнее секундной потери связи произойти не может. Корпорации оперируют гигантскими цифрами, призванными выразить возможные потери, если маршруты танкеров придется перестраивать.

\- Не знаю, что хуже, - Укай выпускает в потолок задумчивую стройку дыма. - Договорились бы они хоть до чего-нибудь.

После еще нескольких дней споров объявляется решение: не трогать маршруты, проложенные через зону глитча, но установить ограничение пассажирского трафика и запрет на гиперпространственные переходы. Так что теперь, помимо обычной суеты, надо следить за установкой маячков; Дайчи окончательно перестает понимать, как летают пилоты, которые не способны оставить объект на четко заданных координатах.

\- На два километра промахнулись, - ругается он. – У вас что, координатная сетка отказала?

\- Это у вас сигнал лагает, - отвечают ему.

Да и вообще есть подозрения, что «ограда» будет динамической: точную границу определить так и не удалось, и кто знает, не вздумается ли военным изменить какие-нибудь параметры, которые приведут к смещению траектории сигналов.

\- Третий установлен, - слышится слегка надменный, как всегда, голос Ширабу. – Подключаю к АСУ. Инициализируем сопряжение.

\- Восьмой патруль, - осаживает Дайчи кого-то особо рьяного. – Уходите от границы зоны.

\- Настройки приняты, маяк в сети.

\- Хорошо, ждем следующего.

\- Денеб, семнадцатый шлюз вас уже заждался. 

\- Добрый день, Футакучи-сан, - громче обычного говорит Цукишима. – Сегодня с закрытыми люками?

 

Куроо и Бокуто, к счастью, не доходят до уровня паролей и явок, зато присылают эмиссара.

\- Подъем, Дай-чан, - жизнерадостно сообщает Ойкава, нарисовавшись в дверях, хотя Дайчи уже три часа как встал, пробежался и позавтракал. – А если ты готов, топ-топ.

\- Говорил же, надо было придумать отзыв нормальный, - доносится до Дайчи, когда они входят в ангар для пассажирских судов. Ойкава подкрадывается и мрачным голосом заявляет из-за спины Бокуто:

\- Вас раскрыли.

Тот подскакивает и замирает, а Куроо даже не ржет, просто корчит скептическую мину и похлопывает черную «крылатку» по матовому боку. Дайчи кажется,что в слое краски вьется узор, но стоит чуть шевельнуть головой – и он скрывается, не позволяя рассмотреть получше.

\- Если все готовы, предлагаю выдвигаться.

Куроо залезает в кабину, задраивает люк, включает двигатели. Корабль вздрагивает, мягко покачивает крыльями и трогается с места. Дайчи смотрит, как он ищет путь среди плотно запаркованных судов.

\- Я думал, в рамках конспирации вы будете стартовать с разницей в полдня, - говорит он, когда черный силуэт окончательно теряется в свете огромных ламп, освещающих стоянку.

\- Эти двое, - обиженно показывает Бокуто, - ничего не понимают в конспирации. – Давайте, запрыгивайте уже.

Дайчи садится в корабль Ойкавы; Реон дает разрешение на вылет. Отойдя на дозволенное расстояние, Ойкава запускает гиперпространственный переход.

Выныривают они недалеко… относительно, конечно. Совсем рядом с той частью Пояса, где пока не ведутся активные разработки. Прямо по курсу видно довольно плотное скопление астероидов; туда Ойкава и направляется. Когда они подходят ближе, становится заметна странная форма камней: они будто изъедены гигантским червем. Тонкие перемычки окружают гигантские дыры, в которые легко пройдет межзвездник, а кое-где видны сквозные тоннели настолько узкие, что вряд ли протиснется даже полицейский катер. Вся эта группа камней находится в своеобразном гравитационном равновесии; Ойкава обходит ее по внешнему кругу и, поднявшись выше, подводит корабль примерно к воображаемой оси системы. Выбрав нужную точку, он включает систему автоматического слежения; после короткой паузы на экранах появляются два корабля. «Крылатка» Бокуто сейчас частично скрыта ажурным витком астероида; она белая, с черными и желтыми росчерками по крыльям, напоминающими перья. Куроо разглядеть практически невозможно – если бы не габаритные огни и отсветы от них на корпусе, он сливался бы с окружающей чернотой. Все-таки космос в солнечной системе очень скучный, думает Дайчи, невольно вспоминая изображения, которыми любили хвастаться туристы.

Тем временем Бокуто выполз из-за скалы и поравнялся с Куроо.

\- Мы готовы.

Ойкава пробегается по панели управления, активируя еще пару дополнительных экранов.

\- Внимание… Старт!

Честно говоря, Дайчи догадывался, что парни любят погоняться, а окрестности пояса отлично для этого подходят; для гонок и аварий, конечно же, если вспоминать сводки новостей. Хоть раз в неделю какой-нибудь умник обязательно зацепит крылом осколок или не успеет затормозить на встречном курсе. Но Дайчи рассчитывал максимум на скоростной заезд где-нибудь на относительно прямом участке – никак не на… вот такое.

Две «крылатки» вьются вокруг астероидов, как мотыльки вокруг лампы; ныряют в тоннели, на несколько секунд скрываясь в неизвестности, и выскакивают по другую сторону скал; карабкаются вверх, переваливают через вершину и стремительно ухают вниз, чуть ли не входя в штопор, протискиваются сквозь ажурное плетение, почти задевая друг друга и стены кончиками крыльев. Ойкава следит, пожалуй, с еще большим азартом, чем на волейбольном матче, изредка подбадривая или ругаясь; он не отрывает взгляда от экранов, а Дайчи, сказать по правде, не очень хочет туда смотреть.

\- Не суйся… - цедит сквозь зубы Куроо, шмыгая вперед Бокуто в узкий поворот.

\- А вот так! – ликует Бокуто, обогнав Куроо на прямом отрезке до дальнего камня.

\- На два часа! – отрывисто предупреждает Ойкава, и оба ныряют, чтобы уйти от столкновения с потревоженным мелким осколком. Сколько кругов, хочет спросить Дайчи, но понимает, что трасса не идет по кругу; снимок во времени представлял бы из себя хаотичный клубок петель, спиралей и парабол, накрученных по всей небольшой системе. И честное слово, водят оба отменно - хотя черта с два он согласится взять их инструкторами… Дайчи бы, пожалуй, получил удовольствие, если бы сердце не замирало каждый раз, как крыло – неважно, черное или белое – едва не чиркало по пористой, изрытой микрократерами поверхности. Корабли выписывают огромную восьмерку, почти синхронно ложатся в плавное пике – будь оно звуком, было бы глиссандо – и снова набирают скорость. 

\- Эй, там же… - голос проседает на середине фразы, но корабли уже разворачиваются на месте, такое чувство, что в миллиметрах от отвесной стены, и несутся по восходящей спирали.

\- Стоп, - слышит Дайчи голос Ойкавы ровно в тот момент, когда Куроо оттирает Бокуто и юркает в очередной тоннель.

\- Сделал! – габаритные огоньки, появившись с другой стороны, описывают дуги, когда Куроо качает крыльями. Бокуто громко возмущается и грозит наподдать под зад, если кое-кто не подвинется и будет и дальше загораживать выход.

\- Ну что? – спрашивает Ойкава, откинувшись в кресле и хитро поглядывая на Дайчи. Который осторожно разжимает онемевшие пальцы, надеясь, что ничего не сломал ни у себя, ни у кресла.

\- И часто вы так?

Ойкава пожимает плечами.

\- Иногда.

\- И с другими гоняетесь?

Ойкава смотрит искоса и отвечает более осторожно:

\- Иногда.

На экранах черная и белая «крылатки» танцуют ленивый вальс, как настоящие крылатки клена.

\- Они правда думали, что я соглашусь у них учиться?

 

\- Он держался молодцом, - великодушно сообщает Ойкава, когда все четверо снова ступают на бетонный пол ангара Кеалы. Куроо зубасто усмехается и хлопает Дайчи по плечу.

\- Когда приступаем к занятиям?

Дайчи смотрит так, будто они все свихнулись.

 

В конце концов Дайчи выбирает курсы, которые рекомендует Нарита, сказав, что совладельцем там его приятель, так что всегда можно будет… в случае чего… О «случаях» Дайчи думать не хочет, но пока все выглядит вполне мирно. После обязательного курса теории учеников выпускают на волю, в пустынный сектор достаточно далеко от всего. Дайчи осваивается, привыкает чувствовать габариты машины и ее отзывчивость, привыкает к приборам и управлению, но иногда сердце пропускает удар, когда он представляет Куроо в момент разворота на месте; руку на ручнике, руку на панели, сжатые в тонкую линию губы.

Хотя вообще о постороннем думать особо некогда – и не этого ли Дайчи добивался. Утром тренировка, днем занятия с инструктором, вечером Дайчи копается в технической литературе, а еще у Акааши иногда выдается часок-другой, и он показывает различия в управлении моделями разных лет выпуска, сборок на разных планетах. В рабочее время тоже, как всегда, сплошное веселье – установка маячков и привязка их к АСУ, которая капризничает и истерит, словно леди, на которую навесили ватагу чужих детей… Перед тем, как сесть за книги, Дайчи обычно включает ленту новостей и наводит порядок, пока диктор вещает что-то фоном.

\- …обезврежены и в ближайшее время будут переведены в сектор 3-52В на время дальнейшего расследования, - слышит Дайчи знакомый голос и удивленно оборачивается к экрану. Куроо собственной персоной, в безупречной, как всегда, форме и даже с относительно укрощенным ураганом на голове, отчитывается о каких-то действиях против какой-то группировки… Дайчи, честно говоря, редко следит за обрывками разговоров и обычно понятия не имеет, чем в тот или иной момент занимается доблестная галактическая полиция. А если подумать, он вообще давно не слышал Куроо в эфире и не видел на посиделках… на которые и сам не ходил.

\- Хм, - говорит Дайчи, дослушивает интервью до конца и возвращается к рассеянному протиранию кухонной стойки.

 

Но очень скоро становится практически невозможно быть не в курсе. В новостях то и дело мелькают сюжеты на схожие темы: в системе Денеба арестовали всю верхушку местной сети контрабандистов, на Риле-2 полиция раскрыла маршруты и местонахождение торговых складов, две станции Сатурна объединенными усилиями обеспечили группу арестов… А еще Дайчи слышит более личное: неделю назад Куроо конвоировал корабль с заключенными от Веги, вчера делился опытом с коллегами на Марсе, а сегодня летит к Альфе Центавра, чтобы принять участие в общегалактической полицейской конференции, на которой будет выработан план дальнейших действий. Дайчи и рад бы не слушать, но – никуда не деться, такое чувство, что вся Галактика только и говорит, что о самой крупномасштабной операции по отлову контрабандистов. Тюрьмы скоро начнут лопаться, но даже из обрывочной информации новостных лент становится ясно: чтобы вытащить каждый крохотный корешок из каждого уголка, придется очень постараться…. А вернее всего, это просто не получится.

Куроо, впрочем, оптимистичен – в те короткие суматошные дни, которые проводит на Кеале, чаще всего транзитом откуда-то куда-то. Бокуто тоже не видно и не слышно: он нарасхват в операциях по задержанию. В некоторых системах сбиваются все расписания, межзвездники, уже готовые к вылету, стоят в шлюзах часами, ожидая, когда от их полиции придет подтверждение. Пилоты нервничают, все службы поддержки почти откровенно психуют, корабли из других систем, радуясь, что вырвались, прыгают куда попало, и даже Энношита с Цукишимой еле держатся в рамках уставной вежливости.

 

И совершенно не добавляет хорошего настроения то, что во всей этой кутерьме, когда Дайчи едва доползает до постели вечером, ему снится Куроо. Из-за частых разговоров, конечно же – но от этого не легче. Чередой обрывков, почти статичных картинок: отстраненный - на космодроме Моря Спокойствия, сосредоточенный - за штурвалом «крылатки», расслабленный – у огромного окна звездной палубы. А потом – ближе: улыбкой, жадным, сбивчивым шепотом, крепкой хваткой на запястье. Тоже, в общем, понятно, у Дайчи давно никого не было, но кроме Куроо… Кроме Куроо, его никто не интересует, а снимать кого-то в баре ради разрядки – не его стиль. И ничего не остается, только смотреть эти сны, просыпаться, задыхаясь от желания и невозможности, и пытаться – по большей части безуспешно – оставить образы среди сбитых простыней.

 

\- Нет, триста первый, разрешение на вылет пока не получено, - в который уже раз повторяет Дайчи, подавляя вздох. Почти два с половиной часа в шлюзе; еще несколько минут, и компании придется раскошеливаться. И пассажиров не выпустить: Таури все обещает и обещает, вот-вот и вот-вот. – Добро пожаловать, Эта, поздравляю, что добрались.

Что проскочили.

\- Система Изара открыта для межзвездного сообщения. Альтаир по-прежнему закрыт, - зачитывает сводку Укай, и Дайчи вздыхает.

Два огонька танкеров, ползущие через зону глитча, мигают почти синхронно.

\- Двести двадцатый, даю разрешение на вылет. Открываю шлюз. Принимайте координаты точки перехода.

Совсем рядом с маячком, определяющим границу зоны запрета прыжков, внезапно появляются три синие точки.

\- Патрули, только что без разрешения вышедшие из гиперпространства в опасной близости…

\- Я так скучал, Савамура! – перебивает его Куроо. - Читай дальше, пожалуйста.

\- Савамура, выпускай триста первый, - говорит Укай. Пока Дайчи разбирается с засидевшимся кораблем, полицейские хулиганы на всех парах несутся к станции, используя танкеры как столбики на «змейке».

\- Я могу еще зачитать параграф о нарушении правил безопасности в непосредственной близости от станции и других транспортных средств, - Дайчи пытается сохранять спокойствие. – Умерьте пыл, лейтенант…

\- Капитан! – орет Бокуто под свист и улюлюканье патрульных, а Куроо хохочет.


	4. Chapter 4

Отметить повышение Куроо приходит, кажется, вся станция. Половина так точно. До виновника торжества даже не добраться, Дайчи слышит их с Бокуто где-то в дальнем конце бара и решает, что никуда не торопится. Присев за стойку, он заказывает «что-нибудь помягче», получает подозрительно дымящийся бокал и, поставив его перед собой, наблюдает, как дымок вьется спиралью и меняет цвет. Очень скоро рядом садится помощник Акааши, застенчивый здоровяк Асахи. Его, оказывается, очень интересует организация атмосферной и надатмосферной связи на Марсе в контексте аврор и пылевых бурь. Дайчи рассказывает что знает, а сам чувствует, как тянут крючочки чьего-то внимания. Обернувшись, он встречается взглядом с Куроо; тот машет, но его сразу оттаскивает куда-то Яку. Крючочки возвращаются через некоторое время, все такие же настойчивые и щекотные, но Дайчи не успевает отреагировать: на него вихрем налетают Ойкава с Ханамаки и тащат «обниматься, срочно!». Куроо тоже отрывают от довольно серьезного, судя по всему, обсуждения, но он не возражает, хоть и ответил за вечер на десятки, если не сотни, объятий.

Десятки, если не сотни, но когда Куроо притягивает его к себе и хлопает по спине, Дайчи уверен, что никто больше не чувствовал с такой остротой довольный выдох, коснувшийся чувствительного места за ухом, не ощущал металлическую свежесть озона с подложкой, кажется, сосновой смолы… Если подумать, это их первый контакт помимо рукопожатий – и то очень редких; Дайчи отступает на шаг, хлопает по плечу в ответ и сбегает к своему по-прежнему дымящемуся бокалу, рядом с которым уже нет Асахи.

За последующий час или полтора он успевает поговорить еще с несколькими знакомыми: народ бурлит, как в водовороте, приносится и уносится, кто-то задерживается, кто-то хватает свой заказ и исчезает в толпе. Загадочный бокал все еще стоит на стойке, хотя, кажется, слегка побледнел, и дымок теперь крутится совсем низко. Дайчи опрокинул пару шотов, а на этот ему просто нравится смотреть.

Потом на соседний стул присаживается незнакомый парень с высветленными почти добела прядями поверх темного ежика. Заказывает выпивку, говорит, что он свободный агент в туристическом, что тоже играет в волейбол и смотрел финал против полиции, и как Дайчи роскошно закрывал площадку… В общем, все стандартные ходы. Дайчи он нравится: веселый огонек в темных глазах, поблескивающий ряд сережек в ухе, хитро сплетенных тонкими цепочками, чуть хрипловатый голос. Но только Дайчи успевает принять карточку с адресом - в комплекте с извинениями о частых разъездах и надеждой, что пересечься все же удастся, - нового знакомого зовут от двери. Он извиняется и пробирается к выходу; не проходит и минуты, как на его место приземляется Куроо.

\- Не пьешь? – взгляд указывает на бокал, напиток в котором совсем побледнел до полупрозрачного розового. Дайчи качает головой.

\- Оно же совсем заскучало. Можно?

И Куроо, взяв бокал в руку, подносит его ко рту, складывает губы, будто собирается подуть… Дымок оживает, наливается цветом и начинает свиваться хитрыми узорами. Куроо и правда дует легонько, и цвет дымка меняется. В ответ на удивление Дайчи Куроо озорно улыбается и собирается что-то сказать, но на него налетает Бокуто, тараторит, тянет за собой, и Куроо приходится поспешно вернуть бокал на стойку; он только успевает махнуть рукой, как его буквально стаскивают со стула и волокут куда-то в толпу. Дайчи подносит бокал поближе, выдыхает, и дымок становится изумрудным.

Дома его ждет послание от Ойкавы – судя по фоновому шуму, отправленное из того же бара.

\- Завтра зайди ко мне с утра, Дай-чан, это суперважно! Сладких снов!

 

После пробежки и душа Дайчи идет к Ойкаве, предварительно зарулив на рынок за свежими ватрушками. Ойкава, распахнув дверь и кивнув, тут же уносится в ванную, оттуда вихрем в спальню… Дайчи ошалело следит за бурной деятельностью и даже не может вклиниться с вопросом, за каким чертом его сюда позвали.

\- Я проспа-ал, - хнычет Ойкава, тормозя перед зеркалом и еще раз поправляя непослушные вихры на макушке. Сейчас, взбудораженный, но какой-то мягкий со сна, в очках вместо обычных линз и шелковистом домашнем свитере, он совсем не похож на себя ни на площадке, ни за пультом. Дайчи пытается посмотреть глазами Куроо: глазами человека, который видел и знает все его стороны, не только маски, которые умело демонстрируются для всеобщего обозрения и – обычно – восхищения.

\- …Куроо?

Дайчи понимает, что Ойкава что-то говорит, и выныривает из своих мыслей с самым неподходящим:

\- Что? Нет, я…

\- Позвони Куроо, Дай-чан, - с обманчивой терпимостью повторяет Ойкава. – Скажи, что встреча уже вот сейчас и его все ждут.

\- Ты меня для этого позвал? – наконец удается задать главный вопрос. 

\- А, точно! - Ойкава разворачивается на месте и несется в спальню, видимо, переодеваться. - Укай почти договорился о турнире со станциями Юпитера, - кричит он оттуда, изредка прерываясь. - Я весь день на этих дурацких посиделках, а ты зайди к Маццуну и Макки, отлови Кенму и сделай так, чтобы он согласился со мной встретиться завтра после смены.

Ойкава появляется в коридоре, уже больше похожий на себя: без очков, в почти деловом костюме, с безупречной прической и отрепетированной вежливой полуулыбкой. 

– Будешь умницей. И позвони Куроо, Дай-чан! Это важно! Двойка на быстром вызове, – и он, пронесшись мимо растерянного Дайчи, исчезает за дверью. – Просто задвинь до конца, когда будешь уходить!

Дайчи тяжело вздыхает и, активировав инфопанель, набирает номер. Куроо долго не отвечает, и Дайчи уже готов сдаться…

\- Да?

Голос хриплый, явно спросонья, и таким Дайчи его еще не слышал. Эта шероховатость гладит против шерсти… электризует.

\- Вот черт, разбудил, прости, - озвучивает он первое, что приходит в голову.

\- Это месть за то, что я тебя вчера не поцеловал на прощание?

Мысли буксуют, но наконец Дайчи соображает, что Куроо видит вызов от Ойкавы.

\- Это Савамура, - и теперь надо умудриться разогнать нехорошее чувство, грозящее затопить его целиком. После долгой паузы Куроо откашливается и говорит почти чисто:

\- Да. Я понял.

\- Ойкава просил передать, что тебя ждут на важном совещании. Некомата, Укай… - все-таки заканчивает Дайчи, хотя на периферии сознания Ойкава закатывается от хохота, радуясь удачному разводу.

\- А, дьявол. Да, спасибо. Уже бегу.

Хм, правда что ли?

\- Удачи, - и Дайчи отключается и, машинально погасив свет, выходит, защелкивая за собой дверь чужой квартиры.

 

\- Между прочим! – сообщает Ханамаки, когда последняя профитролька исчезает с блюда. – Наш запрос на переезд одобрили!

Ойкава оживляется, Акааши довольно жмурится, Дайчи снова что-то пропустил.

\- Жилых площадей не хватает. Мы, по сути, уменьшаем свою; комитет это не может не радовать.

\- В тесноте, да не в обиде, - подмигивает Ханамаки. - И потом, это же за счет функциональных помещений.

\- А если поселить вместе Куроо и Бокуто, они самоуничтожатся или эволюционируют?

\- Короче! – решительно прерывает зарождающуюся полемику Ханамаки. – Помощь с переездом и ремонтом. Всячески приветствуется.

\- Оплата почасовая или сдельная? – интересуется Акааши.

\- Специально для тебя – две коробки небезызвестного десерта, - заговорщически шепчет Ханамаки, и Дайчи едва ли не впервые видит Акааши, которому нечего сказать.

Хотя ему никаких особых сладостей не обещают, Дайчи с радостью принимает участие.

\- Вместо кота пустим Куроо, - говорит Ойкава, но Бокуто загорается идеей заодно потискать котика, штурмом берет контактный зоопарк и притаскивает не то манула, не то… нет, рысь ему бы не дали. А может, конечно, это обычный домашний кот, просто отъевшийся на щедрых гостинцах посетителей. Он входит в новую квартиру, задрав хвост, подозрительно принюхивается и с тихим стуком падает на пол аккурат в дверном проеме.

\- Признано годным, - резюмирует Мацукава.

С людской точки зрения все не так хорошо. Раньше здесь жила молодая пара, вопросы стиля в которой решал партнер, выросший, судя по всему, в самом отдаленном секторе. Голопанель, когда ее включают, выдает настолько несусветный хаос, что Ханамаки стоит как загипнотизированный, а потом его начинает мутить. Стены раскрашены в абсолютно не согласующиеся цвета, мебели, к счастью, нет, а на потолке смоделирован рельеф в виде толстых херувимчиков, гоняющихся на космических мусоровозах пятнадцатого поколения. Так, во всяком случае, определяет происходящее Акааши, а ему в этой сфере все верят безоговорочно.

 

Ойкава, едва не вибрируя от избыточной энергии, зарисовывает план квартиры, делает несколько снимков, взглядом профессионального художника осматривает «источники света» и заявляет, что завтра представит отличный проект оформления. Ханамаки провожает его скептическим взглядом, ловит Акааши и бросает на починку панелей.

\- Слесарь все сделает как надо!

\- Я координатор, а не слесарь, - ворчит тот. – И даже не электрик.

Хотя таинственный десерт, судя по всему, отлично мотивирует: в схемах Акааши копается усердно.

Мацукава сидит на диване и постепенно скрывается в недрах горы разноцветных плашек, растущей вокруг. 

\- Но почему лошадь! – возмущается Ханамаки как раз когда Дайчи заходит в комнату, и швыряет очередную плашку.

\- Лазурный светлый, - зачитывает Мацукава. – Безупречность.

\- Медосос, - прыскает Ханамаки.

\- Медосус.

\- Медосуспензия.

\- Так, поехали дальше. Вода пляжа Бонди, - еще одна плашка приземляется Мацукаве на колени. Дайчи качает головой, наклоняется, чтобы погладить так и не возвращенного в зоопарк кота, и идет в будущую спальню, где его ждет основа под тот пока неизвестный цвет, который выберут – или нет – хозяева.

Дайчи разравнивает стены. Работа монотонная, но ему нравится: покрытие, застывая, становится матово-бархатным; приятно водить ладонью, выискивая неровности и просто наслаждаясь ощущением. Он даже тихонько мурлыкает себе под нос и начисто забывает о времени, а потом в сенсорный мирок вторгается посторонний звук.

\- Кто видит пищащий комм, ответьте! – орет Ханамаки. Дайчи оглядывается и замечает источник писка, приютившийся в углу, на коробках, из которых пытаются сбежать разноцветные ленты. Кажется, Дайчи где-то уже встречал эти коробки.

\- Слушаю? 

\- Доставка мебели! – отвечает лучезарный голос. – Позвольте поздравить вас с замечательным выбором нашего изумительного кухонного набора «Белоснежные воспоминания»! К числу достоинств этого набора мы относим высокую эргономичность, износостойкость поверхностей…

\- Погодите, - перебивает Дайчи. – Думаю, прежде чем сделать заказ, все достоинства уже изучили. Вам нужно подтверждение?

\- Нет-нет, - уверяет его голос, не теряя лучезарности. – Но, возможно, вы хотели бы заказать дополнительные секции? Поверьте, предметов в наших наборах много не бывает, ведь все они изготовлены из исключ…

Дайчи выразительно откашливается, и голос, слегка запнувшись, начинает искриться по-другому.

\- Ваш заказ был принят и оформлен, но, к сожалению, на трассе доставки произошла задержка; не все комплекты поступили вовремя. Мы ожидаем прибытия контейнеров в течение трех недель…

\- Трех недель? Вы их из какой галактики везете? – интересуется Дайчи, начиная терять терпение.

\- Ах нет-нет, наше производство находится здесь, в Солнечной системе, однако…

\- Слушайте, - говорит Дайчи размеренно и подчеркнуто спокойно. – Три недели нас не устраивают. Уверен, в договоре был прописан совершенно иной срок. А если вы не соблюдаете нормы времени при доставке товаров в пределах Системы, но при этом используете лицензию гиперпространственных переходов…

Голос пытается протестовать все тише и тише, в конце концов угасает и бормочет что-то в духе «сделаем все возможное». Дайчи отключает комм и слышит за спиной странные сдавленные звуки; в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, стоит Куроо, а из-за спины у него испуганно выглядывает Ханамаки.

\- Савамура-сама, - пищит он. – Не извольте гневаться…

\- У меня аж мурашки, - сообщает Куроо, но по улыбке не скажешь, что его это напрягает.

Дайчи немного смущенно потирает затылок, выдыхает и возвращается к работе. Ханамаки вызывает к себе Мацукава, а вот Куроо, похоже, все еще торчит в дверях.

\- Хочешь помочь? – спрашивает Дайчи, не оборачиваясь.

\- Наслаждаюсь зрелищем.

Дайчи кидает недовольный взгляд через плечо, и Куроо, смеясь, поднимает руки.

\- Не надо, сдаюсь превентивно!

Вдвоем работать веселее, тем более, можно обсудить волейбол и прочую ерунду. В какой-то момент Дайчи отвлекается, чтобы попить воды. Куроо как раз проверяет только что законченный участок; длинные пальцы поглаживают стену, чуть нажимают, чтобы проверить плотность заполнения, и на тыльной стороне проступают сухожилия; напряжение поднимается к локтю, а потом Куроо расслабляет руку и снова неспешно тянет ее по бархатистой поверхности.

Окей, думает Дайчи. Наслаждаюсь зрелищем.

И чуть не выливает на себя всю бутылку.

 

Куроо вытирает руки, придирчиво осматривает ладони, соскребает подсохшие кусочки смеси. Дайчи проверяет запасы и прикидывает, хватит на вторую комнату или лучше заказать еще. 

\- Кстати, - вспоминает Куроо, - как твои уроки вождения? – Не очень понятно, что навело его на мысль. Дайчи пожимает плечами. – Слушай, а куда ты собираешься здесь летать, если не секрет?

Дайчи смотрит подозрительно. Если рассказать про исследования на Марсе, шуточек про деревню и каталогизацию форм барханов не избежать. Отговориться друзьями на ближайших станциях? Сомнительно, что это прокатит. Мысленно вздохнув, Дайчи выкладывает все как есть. К его удивлению, Куроо, давно оставивший попытки отчиститься от прилипших кусочков, говорит неожиданно серьезно:

\- А ты в курсе, насколько опасно в Поясе?

\- На Марсе мы ходили только группами. Думаю, любой здравомыслящий координатор…

\- Группа из трех, пусть даже пяти, легких «крылаток», - перебивает Куроо, - не является надежной защитой.

Дайчи закатывает глаза и тут же получает нагоняй.

\- Тебе что, курс по безопасности прочитать?

\- Ты перегибаешь. Кому нужны…

\- Савамура, - в голосе чудится едва ли не отчаяние. – Ты не смотришь новости?

Дайчи становится немного неловко. Новости он смотрит, конечно, но не ожидал такой реакции на пустячный, в общем-то, план. Профдеформация, наверное.

\- Научные станции, полагаю, знают, как правильно организовать дело.

\- Не сомневаюсь, но на Кеале нет ни одного официального представительства. Все их группы выходят от Юпитера; здесь сидят только посредники – в лучшем случае; в худшем это те, кто собирает информацию для ребят, за которыми мы все так весело охотимся.

\- Ну а ты наверняка знаешь, с кем стоит иметь дело.

\- Возможно, - в глазах Куроо зажигается странный огонек; Дайчи кажется, что кто-то только что очень крупно попал. – Без меня ни с кем ни о чем не договаривайся.

\- Курсы все равно не закончились, - пожимает плечами Дайчи.

\- И возьмешь у меня пару уроков! 

\- Это еще зачем?

\- Всегда надо уметь вывернуться и слинять, если что, - весомо говорит Куроо. – Так, я пошел. Закончишь тут?

И он уносится, видимо, воплощать пришедшую в голову мысль. Дайчи вздыхает и думает, что теперь завертится.

 

Через два дня Куроо снова улетает и следующие несколько недель чаще появляется в новостных лентах, чем на Кеале. Как-то вечером Ойкава заявляет, что «такую смену просто необходимо заесть сладким»; Дайчи не успевает даже спросить, чего такого было в смене – довольно спокойные часы, по их стандартам, - как его привычно берут на буксир. В мороженице у рынка, за столом в закутке, который не сразу найдешь, сидят Мацукава с огромным куском торта, Ханамаки с многослойным десертом в бокале высотой с полметра, и между ними – сонный Куроо, который изо всех сил старается держать глаза открытыми, но оживляется, когда Ойкава плюхается на свободный край дивана и требует «как у Макки, только с шоколадом!». Дайчи пугают такие размеры, и он ограничивается креманкой с двумя… нет, ладно, тремя шариками мороженого. Куроо заливается кофе и крадет у Мацукавы крем с торта, у Ханамаки – вафлю, у Дайчи – ложку арбузного. От вопросов о своих разъездах – разлетах – он отмахивается, смеется, что весь запас казенных формулировок тратит на репортеров.

\- Завтра рано утром лечу в одну из систем М14, даже не помню название этих планеток… Там отлично отсиживаться и строить склады, если тебе есть что спрятать.

Постепенно разговор переходит на предстоящий турнир, Ойкава просит замолвить слово перед Кенмой, который, судя по всему, так и не завоеван. Потом, пока Дайчи выскребает последние подтаявшие капли из креманки, говорят в основном Ойкава и Ханамаки: Мацукава объелся, Куроо почему-то тоже притих; размышляет, наверное, о работе.

\- Ты спишь на ходу или думаешь?

Куроо фокусируется на лице Дайчи, но смотрит так, словно это он задал вопрос и ждет ответа. Мацукава подталкивает его локтем.

\- Правда, на тебе лица нет. Шел бы спать.

\- Все нормально, - отмахивается Куроо. – Я убедился, что вы без меня справляетесь, пусть и не блестяще…

\- Эй! Кенма…

Куроо грозит пальцем.

\- Не оправдывайся.

Ойкава дуется и заказывает второй десерт. Лопнет ведь, с ужасом думает Дайчи, отодвигаясь подальше.

 

Он видит Куроо еще пару раз; такого же замотанного, немного сонного, но больше сосредоточенного на какой-то проблеме или мысли. Даже подкалывает он лениво, а когда Дайчи что-то рассказывает, якобы внимательно слушает – думает о своем, несомненно, хотя взгляд и цепляется знакомыми крючочками. Один раз Мацукава буквально силком укладывает его к себе на колени; Куроо поворачивается на спину, смотрит в потолок, а потом закрывает глаза, выдыхая. Но только Дайчи считает, что он уснул, и начинает говорить тише, как глаза открываются ненадолго. Вряд ли Куроо интересно слушать про терраформинг на Марсе – Ойкава сам виноват, что навел разговор, - но, возможно, ему лучше отдыхается под звуки знакомых голосов. Так что Дайчи говорит, а Куроо то ли слушает, то ли нет.

Еще он заглядывает на тренировки, но играть не просится, просто сидит на трибунах. Скорее всего, его не хватает даже чтобы тренироваться со своими. Дайчи все еще чувствует себя виноватым за те слова, когда они играли вместе; откуда взялась глупая ревность? Не дерется же он с Ойкавой; у того свои методы, у Дайчи свои. В отместку за шпионство (а скорее, за ехидные комментарии с места) Ойкава таскается - и таскает Дайчи - на несколько тренировок полиции, но без Яку, Куроо и Бокуто смотреть особо не на что.

 

\- Вы когда-нибудь были в звездном скоплении, ребята? Эти типы знали, что делали, когда выбирали места для складов.

Дайчи заводит в док буксир, притащивший заглохший танкер, и снова слушает в наушнике голос Куроо, от которого практически успел отвыкнуть.

\- Это как… фонари на трассах, только на все небо. Полнолуние? Забудьте. Звездный свет, у которого выкрутили яркость до предела, – планетка довольно захудалая, но с атмосферой, так что все мерцает в тысячу раз ярче. А свет такой же холодный, нереальный…

Дайчи представляет это ослепительное небо, на котором играют колючими лучами сотни тысяч звезд – сотни тысяч искр, пробегающих по беспорядочно разбросанным невидимым контактам; непрерывные короткие замыкания, которые пускают по глухой черноте живую, тонкую, дышащую рябь. 

\- Я читал, на Земле раньше светились океаны. Наверное, из-под воды это выглядело так же.

От вечного недосыпа за привычными интонациями появляется что-то жесткое, царапающее, словно вкрапления туфа и острых ракушечных осколков в мелком песке. Голос понижается, резонансом проходясь по телу Дайчи:

\- Вот бы показать вам…

Странно, что от коллег не поступает ни одного комментария. Цукишима в самом разгаре едкой ругани с каким-то новичком-пилотом, Ойкава не напрягается, распустив почти всю свою очередь…

\- Вот дьявол, - говорит Куроо. – А я думаю, что так тихо. Прости, Савамура, не ту частоту выставил. – Он молчит пару секунд. – Ну, не повторять же все заново, - и он появляется на общем канале. – Кто хочет взять мой автограф, приходите завтра к отлету.

 

Вечером Дайчи никак не может уснуть. Перед глазами мелькают картинки: напряженное предплечье Куроо, оливковая кожа кажется темнее на фоне белой стены; встрепанные черные пряди на коленях у Мацукавы; странно сосредоточенный и в то же время словно бы невидящий взгляд… Яркое звездное небо, на которое Дайчи хотел бы посмотреть хоть раз. Принять приглашение, сделанное не ему.

В этой компании друг о друге не говорят. Скорее всего, и так все знают, а Дайчи снова не повезло. Но итог такой, что он понятия не имеет, есть ли у Акааши личная жизнь. К кому возвращается Бокуто, расстреляв весь свой запас последних патронов. Что сейчас делает Куроо. Сидит в «Спиртовке»? Закрылся у себя в квартире, собираясь отоспаться? Разбирает дела и доделывает ненавистные отчеты? Лежит рядом с Ойкавой, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание?

Дайчи понимает, что пытаться заснуть бесполезно; он одевается и идет в «Спиртовку» в надежде, что бармен подскажет хороший коктейль.

Время за полночь, большая часть вечерней публики уже разошлась, вместо привычного резкого бита играет что-то меланхоличное. Дайчи делает пару шагов к стойке и останавливается. На танцполе переминаются несколько пар; чуть в стороне Куроо приобнял Ойкаву одной рукой, перебирает растопорщившиеся от такого обращения вихры на затылке и что-то шепчет на ухо.

Дайчи делает те же пару шагов назад, разворачивается и возвращается к себе.

 

Есть два варианта.

Можно сказать Куроо, чтобы не отвлекал хотя бы на личном канале. Придумать что-нибудь про рассеянное внимание и неспособность сосредоточиться, к примеру.

Можно просто отключить канал – Куроо и не узнает. Но это как-то… совсем неправильно.

Дайчи выбирает третий вариант. Ойкава бросает быстрый взгляд на его руку, так и не коснувшуюся панели управления частотами, но молчит. 

 

На вопрос, не хочет ли Дайчи использовать свой купон на эксклюзивный урок вождения, пока Куроо на станции, Дайчи отвечает, что не чувствует себя готовым. На приглашение Ханамаки проводить осень в парке говорит, что немного потянул мышцу на тренировке и не хочет ее застудить. На перепалки Куроо с Цукишимой и Бокуто в эфире не обращает внимания, сосредоточившись на движении в своем секторе. Скоро Куроо опять куда-нибудь умчится, а пока Дайчи посидит дома, почитает инструкции или очередной роман из тех, что Ханамаки все время подсовывает, а Дайчи прячет на самом нижнем уровне папок в своей библиотеке; позвонит Суге и непременно получит нагоняй, после которого все равно станет чуть легче.

 

Все уровни и помещения Кеалы строго разграничены по степеням доступа. Туристические доки и зоны со свободным посещением хоть для жителей, хоть для приезжих всегда получают стремящийся к нулю минимум информации о происходящем на станции: нет ничего проще, чем устроить панику, а паника для космической станции – все равно что пожар для древнего города, отстроенного в дереве. Но и внутренние зоны «для своих» отделены от территорий «только для авторизованного персонала». Дайчи никогда не бывает в грузовых шлюзах лично, ему там делать нечего, а пилоты и механики, разумеется, не заходят в диспетчерскую на чашечку чая. Поэтому неудивительно, что на утренней пробежке Дайчи не замечает абсолютно ничего необычного. Смена тоже начинается привычно: диспетчеры, позевывая, вяло переругиваются с пилотами, Цукишима пытается усмирить мусорщиков, которые чуть не подобрали чей-то легкий корабль…

\- Экстренный запрос, - говорит Укай. – Энношита, твой пятый уровень закрыт полностью. Сектор очистить, смежные разогнать.

\- Несанкционированный вылет, - сообщает Энношита через какое-то время. 

\- Связь только через полицию.

\- В чьем мы секторе? – подключается Куроо. – Станционники упустили добычу.

\- Может, его перехватить?

\- Нет, не трогайте. Пусть помечется. Близко не подходить.

Дайчи отгоняет всех с границы секторов. Полиция, видимо, продолжает начатые еще на станции переговоры с пилотом вылетевшего без разрешения шахтерского легковеса - корабля для тех, кто предпочитает наниматься на разработки со своей техникой. Если он хочет попытаться уйти от погони, выбор транспорта не самый очевидный… но, скорее всего, просто схватил то, что попалось под руку.

Основная связь идет по общему каналу, но на полицейской частоте то и дело появляются патрульные с короткими указаниями и даже, кажется, кто-то из главных со сводкой и приказами для Куроо.

\- Слушайте, - говорит угонщик. – Такой план: мы расходимся мирно, или я жду, пока из гипера выскочит первый же лайнер, включаю лазерные буры на этой штуке, и начинается веселье.

\- Вынуждены отклонить ваше предложение, - в голосе Куроо слышится, кажется, легкая издевка. Дайчи считает, что время для упражнений в остроумии не самое подходящее. Рядом Энношита уже почти задыхается: захваченный корабль рыскает по сектору, пытаясь засечь на своих маломощных радарах что-нибудь крупное и пассажирское, а за ним как привязанная мотается гроздь патрульных. Конечно, все суда уходят как можно дальше, но вероятности идиотов никто не отменял.

\- Пожалуйста, - включается незнакомый голос. – У меня буры полностью заряжены, я как раз собирался вылетать на разработки.

Ага, это неудачливый владелец корабля.

\- Сэр, - отвечает Куроо. – Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах.

\- Да уж, за трупы гражданских вас по головке не погладят! – а это снова угонщик. Не отвлекался бы, думает Дайчи – и видит, как синие точки на экране начинают перегруппировываться. Им нельзя отпускать корабль далеко от станции, где от диспетчеров не будет толку и никакая помощь не успеет, - но и близко не подойти, чтобы не засветиться на радаре.

Судя по всему, полиция хочет договориться; на данный момент, в отсутствие других объектов для захвата и нападения на горизонте, их приоритет – вытащить заложника. Куроо мягко увещевает людей на корабле, заодно отводя внимание от мельтешения своих патрулей. Один из них как раз покидает общую группу, сейчас растянувшуюся полумесяцем, и начинает заходить дальше со стороны открытого космоса. Скоро он появится на радаре и заставит корабль тормознуть, и когда эта мягкая траектория взбесит пилота, возможно, начнется пальба. Куроо ненадолго отвлекается на отрывистые переговоры со своими, которые требуют не затягивать, потом пропадает с частот, доступных Дайчи, а потом оторвавшийся патруль кидается наперерез угонщику. Тот орет, матерится и паникует, но выстрелить не успевает. Только что мчавшаяся по экрану точка замирает на месте.

\- Перезарядка, - говорит Бокуто, и кто-то – кажется, Яку – начинает отсчет. Через минуту с кораблем восстанавливается связь.

\- …замкнуло! Цепи горят, эй, мы же сейчас поджаримся!

\- Вы всегда можете выйти, - любезно замечает Куроо. – Мои парни вас подберут и даже подбросят до 3-52В.

\- А лучше я выйду один, а вы дадите мне свободный транспорт, иначе у вас будет поджаристый труп гражданского!

\- Предложение не принимается. 

\- Эй, я не хочу тут запечься! – в голосе хозяина корабля – настоящая паника.

\- Мы делаем все, что можем, - как-то странно, неискренне отвечает Куроо. Паузы в разговоре становятся дольше – полиция общается на защищенных частотах. – Вот вам мои варианты на выбор. Первый: вы сидите, где сидите, и либо быстро поджариваетесь, либо медленно задыхаетесь, потому что пушку мы уже перезарядили. Второй: мы берем вашу обездвиженную банку на абордаж и предоставляем в суд список обвинений, в том числе угон служебного судна, подстрекательство к экстремистской деятельности, организация террористического акта…

\- Эй! – а теперь угонщик тоже паникует. – Мы не можем потушить пожар!

Кто-то из патрульных дергается.

\- Стоять, - коротко командует Куроо, и Дайчи уже совсем не хочет слушать дальше. Он не понимает, что происходит: Куроо обещал заложнику, и не в правилах полиции даже не пытаться спасти гражданских, а теперь того словно бы и нет на корабле. - Вариант третий: вы выходите, мы вас подбираем и договариваемся о сотрудничестве.

Дайчи слышит короткие, частые вдохи и резкие выдохи. Потом связь отключается, и какое-то время в эфире царит почти полная тишина.

\- Мы выходим, - наконец говорит угонщик.

\- Отлично, - и Дайчи не слышит облегчения, только уверенное довольство. – И без ерунды, вы на прицеле.

Энношита выводит буксир и пожарных, помогает полиции, пока все остальные восстанавливают нормальное движение; после деловитого «все чисто» от Куроо Укай отсылает сообщение, что Кеала снова принимает входящие запросы. Дайчи распускает скопившуюся очередь вылетов и старается не думать о том, чего не понимает.

 

Хотя получается не очень. Дайчи снова чувствует на себе взгляд Ойкавы, когда уходит домой.

Вечером он слоняется, не зная, чем заняться. Лучше всего было бы пойти в спортзал… да, пожалуй, это идея. Но только он достает из шкафа одежду, как в дверь звонят. Дайчи не привык принимать у себя гостей, поэтому идет открывать, не представляя, кто окажется за порогом.

Он совершенно не готов к тому, что это Куроо.

Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга; потом Куроо говорит:

\- Мне показалось, у тебя какие-то затруднения со мной.

Он стоит в своей обычной расслабленной позе, и складки мягкого кардигана стекают с плеч. Но Дайчи кажется – а может, это просто свет так падает, - что вены проступают четче обычного, как будто руки, спрятанные в карманах, сжаты в кулаки.

\- Я о них не знаю, - ровно отвечает Дайчи и удостаивается взгляда «не парь мне мозги». – Это мои личные затруднения, - подумав, уточняет он, но и этот вариант Куроо не устраивает.

\- Офицер полиции не обязан объяснять свои действия гражданским лицам, - снова пауза. – Но друг может захотеть ответить на вопросы.

Дайчи не знает, что сказать.

\- Хотя в коридоре это не очень удобно.

Наверное, нужно пригласить его войти. Но от мысли о том, что после ухода Куроо в квартире останется его присутствие - в мелочах, в памяти, в горчащем привкусе желания на языке, – становится… странно. Идти в бар или ресторан, где кругом люди и их разговоры, тоже не хочется; дурацкая иллюзия интимности, и этого Дайчи не нужно.

\- На звездную палубу? – подсказывает Куроо. – Я знаю пару тихих участков.

Один оказывается совсем близко, и это хорошо – молчание не успевает стать невыносимым. Людей и правда почти нет, только несколько одиноких фигурок тут и там. Куроо поднимается на третий ярус, проходит почти к самым обзорным панелям, собрав по пути несколько подушек, и садится. Дайчи устраивается на краю, свесив ноги.

\- Дневные события попали на твою смену, так?

\- Да, но в основном в сектор Энношиты.

Куроо смотрит на свои руки: длинные пальцы сплетены в замок и лежат на раскрытых бедрах. Дайчи отводит взгляд.

\- Там был заложник, - начинает он. – Которому ты вроде обещал всю посильную помощь, а потом собирался оставить поджариваться вместе с угонщиком.

\- Не заложник, - отвечает Куроо, - а сообщник.

Дайчи удивленно поворачивается.

\- Я говорил, что самое сложное только начинается. До этого момента все освещалось в прессе, потому что выглядело красиво, просто, бодро. Искали мелкую шушеру, чистили не особо охраняемые объекты. Подготовительный этап, – Куроо откидывается назад, на подушки. - Сейчас на шушеру мы начинаем ловить крупную рыбу, и про это репортеры ничего не знают, и никто не знает, - он словно задумывается ненадолго и продолжает: - Корабль был запасным планом. Разыграть угон – проще простого. А мне требовалось их сотрудничество. Информация и показания. 

\- И ты готов был дать им изжариться?

\- Подумай сам, Савамура. Они бы выскочили, стоило температуре подняться чуть выше курортной.

\- Но ты был готов, - с нажимом повторяет Дайчи.

\- Конечно, - Куроо пожимает плечами. - Про теракт на Алтее говорили в новостях?

\- Алтея… - Дайчи пытается вспомнить, но сводки и правда шли одна за одной. – Строкой в новостях, возможно… Про обезвреженную бомбу?..

\- Отлично! – почему-то радуется Куроо. – Мы там чуть не подорвались, на самом деле. С этими прекрасными ребятами.

Дайчи пытается разглядеть его лицо в полумраке, не доверяя голосу. Чуть не подорвались?

Значит, эта история - больше не догонялки с зайцами или любование ослепительным небом в сердце звездного скопления. У полиции свой счет, который они ведут по своим правилам. И проблема, похоже, больше не в угнанных грузовозах и танкерах, спрятанных где-то в пещере.

Дайчи до смерти хочет прикоснуться к Куроо. Лечь рядом, сверху, вжать в подушки. Увидеть выражение глаз.

Куроо. Один из мозговых центров этой галактической многоходовки.

Чуть не подорвались.

Куроо. Подчеркнуто в штатском. На пороге его квартиры.

\- Со стороны многое выглядит иначе, - говорит Дайчи. – Особенно когда информация искажена.

\- Да. А теперь, я надеюсь, ее не будет вообще. Или хотя бы почти.

 

Спокойно спать становится совсем сложно. Дайчи думает о том, сколько еще сюжетов в новостях сводили реальную опасность к одной безобидной строке. Да, причины понятны, но теперь у него шкурный интерес. Сколько случаев, которые с таким задором пересказывают Куроо и Бокуто, могли окончиться совсем не весело. Странно задумываться об этом только сейчас, но чужая легкость оказалась слишком заразительна.

\- …к сожалению, со стороны полиции также не обошлось без жертв, - слышит Дайчи, когда возвращается домой и привычно включает инфопанель. – Имена пострадавших офицеров, а также подробности об их состоянии пока не сообщаются.

Дайчи машинально перебирает кнопки на пульте заказа, потому что готовить не хочется. Есть, честно говоря, не хочется тоже, но надо. Противное тянущее чувство в груди не исчезает. А он ведь даже не может связаться с Куроо - которому, если все в порядке, сейчас не до этого, а если не в порядке – тем более.

На панели мигает входящий вызов.

\- Да?

\- Ты смотрел новости? 

\- Да.

\- Куроо-чан в порядке, - поспешно выпаливает Ойкава, и Дайчи снова может дышать.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. А Бокуто?

\- Да, да, - спохватывается Ойкава. – Корабль Яку немного зацепило осколками, он теперь злющий, только недавно ремонтировал. Яку злющий, не корабль, - он смеется почти естественно, выкладывает еще какие-то подробности и прощается. Дайчи снова медитирует над кнопками; дышать-то можно, а вот аппетита не прибавилось. На Алтее все обошлось, сейчас все обошлось… Вопрос времени, когда обходиться перестанет.

Он читал про людей, которые бросали все, чтобы быть с теми, кто им дорог. Читал про тех, кто любил, но слишком боялся потерять и потому не делал ничего. Все это слишком драматично – а что делать, после таких новостей - и Дайчи не подходит: у него попросту нет права на подобные выборы.

Даже так, как общаются они – в компании, в эфире и, как ни странно, едва ли не важнее всего – односторонне на личном канале Дайчи, - получается постепенно узнавать о Куроо что-то новое, оценивать с разных сторон. Если подумать, когда они проводят вечер вместе, то в какой-то момент обязательно оказываются чуть в стороне от остальных, в отдельном мирке давно начатых разговоров, к которым больше никто не имеет отношения. Куроо, наверное, по отчасти рабочей привычке собирает максимум информации об окружении, а Дайчи боится увидеть в этом что-то личное, выходящее за рамки приятельского интереса. Очень глупо злиться на человека за то, что он такой, какой есть. Особенно если это еще и главная причина, по которой…

Дайчи бросает попытки определиться с ужином и идет собираться в спортзал.

 

Следующий день, к счастью, рабочий, и на абстрактные размышления времени особо нет. Хотя за ночь мысли протоптали по собственным следам изрядную колею, и сойти с нее становится все сложнее. Сортируя поступившие одновременно двенадцать входящих вызовов, один срочнее другого – по мнению отправителей, разумеется, - Дайчи не может не думать, как любит свою работу. Потом к этим двенадцати вызовам добавляется «крылатка» со сбитым гиперпространственным двигателем, несколько шахтерских кораблей, которые стремятся в Пояс, но не могут пройти техобслуживание… Дайчи так и представляет поджатые губы Акааши и ничего не выражающий взгляд поверх голов пилотов. Потом у лайнера отказывают датчики прямо в шлюзе, и все становится совсем хорошо.

К сожалению, хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться, в том числе рабочая смена. Дом встречает тишиной и пустотой, а включать новости нет никакого желания. Приняв душ, Дайчи решает, идти в парк или в спортзал, когда инфопанель звякает, сообщая о госте.

Куроо, не дожидаясь приглашения, шагает через порог. Когда дверь снова закрывается, прислоняется к ней плечом.

\- Живой? – глупо спрашивает Дайчи, и Куроо склоняет голову набок. Вокруг глаз залегли тени усталости, скула ссажена, и рядом уже начинают расползаться багрово-лиловатые пятна синяков. - Ты же был на задании.

\- Прилетел только что. Мне показалось, я тебя так и не убедил. 

Дайчи искренне не понимает:

\- В чем?

\- В правильности решений, которые принимал.

\- Это совершенно не в моей компетенции, - растерянно отвечает Дайчи и даже отступает на шаг; а Куроо подается чуть ближе.

\- Сколько, сказали, пострадало офицеров?

Дайчи машинально мотает головой.

\- Не сказали.

\- Хорошо. Впрочем, сколько бы ни было, это все равно много, так?

\- Куроо, - осторожно спрашивает Дайчи, - что случилось?

\- Рабочий процесс, - Куроо пожимает плечами показательно небрежно. – Который кто-то оценил неправильно. А мы теперь можем сказать, что сделали все возможное, только защита от дураков не сработала.

Несмотря на то, что Куроо вроде бы пришел поговорить, создается впечатление: он не хочет, чтобы ему задавали вопросы. Поэтому Дайчи молчит, пытаясь достроить картину. Которая явно не совпадает с версией из новостей. 

\- С твоей точки зрения, мои действия не соответствовали совершенному преступлению, - голос Куроо тихий, задумчивый, словно он размышляет вслух, словно беседует сам с собой; но взгляд такой пристальный, что под ним очень неуютно. Дайчи держит его, не смотрит в сторону. - Но ты же понимаешь, Савамура, что контрабанда – это не только разноцветные коробочки со сладостями, которые мы все с таким аппетитом уплетаем по вечерам у Макки.

Что.

\- И что контрабандисты – это не только те ребята, которые мешают Маццуну выстраивать его идеальные маршруты, организуя засады и утаскивая к себе танкер-другой.

Что?..

\- Савамура, - шепчет Куроо, и вдруг оказывается, что Дайчи упирается лопатками в стену, а Куроо замер в каких-то миллиметрах от него, касаясь одним только теплом и дыханием, которое ложится на кожу у самого уха. – Я знаю, что тебе не сдался, но… просто не могу больше. Пожалуйста? Только сегодня.

Дайчи, наверное, понимает, о чем – не говорит – Куроо. Он резко вдыхает, раздувая ноздри, собираясь послать Куроо подальше, – и это ошибка, потому что тот пахнет озоном, пластиком оружия и еще чем-то только своим, теплым.

\- Ойкава… - начинает Дайчи, цепляясь за остатки здравомыслия и совести, но Куроо нетерпеливо отмахивается.

\- Это все не для него. Не сейчас.

И о каком здравомыслии может идти речь, когда Дайчи столько раз представлял вес Куроо на себе, вспоминал его запах и силу рук. И вот, казалось бы, поверни голову – и уткнешься губами в висок; совсем рядом, но контакта по-прежнему нет, и неизведанное остается таковым. А сил, чтобы отказаться от невыносимой, долгожданной близости... никогда, пожалуй, и не было.

Потребность сбросить напряжение, не отвлекаясь на эмоции и переживания партнера, можно понять, и формально Куроо дает возможность выбора. Это все равно неправильно по стольким причинам, что Дайчи не хочет даже начинать о них думать.

Еще можно остановиться.

Дайчи откидывает голову назад и делает глубокий вдох. Кого он обманывает, вот правда.

\- Спальня там, - хрипло говорит он, сдаваясь.

 

Когда Дайчи знал Куроо только по голосу, в осознанных фантазиях чаще всего представлял, как тот подходит сзади и накидывает на глаза ленту, оставляя только прикосновения и звуки. Сейчас, когда Куроо здесь, с ним, он хочет смотреть, так что отчасти понимает, почему его изучают глазами, руками, губами с пугающей тщательностью. Но лишь отчасти. Скорее всего, Дайчи просто проецирует собственные желания. Знать, как все на самом деле, пусть даже знание останется топливом для костра воображения. Зачем это Куроо?..

\- Как тебе больше нравится? – спрашивает тот.

\- Разберемся.

Они растягивают друг друга одновременно, только Куроо устроился удобнее, и Дайчи с трудом пытается удержать остатки мыслей, оплавляющихся вокруг нового центра его личной вселенной: языка, губ и длинных пальцев, которые то и дело проезжаются по нужной точке.

\- Ближе, ну, - рвано выдыхает он, но Куроо игнорирует и даже не пытается увернуться от шлепка по бедру.

\- Ммм, кинки, - замечает он, отвлекшись ненадолго, и тут же возвращается к своему занятию. Ну ладно, мстительно думает Дайчи, в следующий раз я это припомню…

Какой, к дьяволу, следующий раз?

Он слышит, как меняется дыхание Куроо, который сначала был чуть ли не по-деловому сосредоточен, а теперь все чаще подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, и колени разъезжаются… Куроо берет его глубоко, замирая на долгую секунду, потом снимается с судорожным вдохом, и Дайчи, не успев уговорить себя не подбрасывать бедра, стонет:

\- Хватит…

Куроо дважды просить не надо. Он переворачивается, прихватывает ключицу зубами, прижимается тесно, всем телом; не дав толком насладиться тяжестью, приподнимается и входит одним плавным, широким движением, а Дайчи остается цепляться за простыни и пытаться дышать. Глаза Куроо – темные, шальные – по-прежнему следят за каждой реакцией, то и дело цепляясь за детали. Одной рукой он упирается в подушку, а второй гладит, царапает бедро, направляет, стараясь раскрыть Дайчи еще больше, войти еще глубже, и каждая дорожка от коротких ногтей, кажется, втравливается в кожу; Куроо шепчет что-то, и слова стекают обжигающими, тяжелыми каплями. Дайчи больше никогда не сможет работать с ним в эфире.

Еще одно скользящее движение: чужое тепло укрывает целиком, рука подхватывает под колено, и Дайчи двигается навстречу, ищет губы, впиваясь поцелуем, а потом напрягается и перекатывает их обоих, оказываясь сверху. Куроо только выдыхает удивленно, но не возражает. Дайчи почти ложится на него, запускает руки в волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и вылизывает горло, ощущая вибрацию от стонов. Куроо вскидывает бедра, начиная сбиваться с ритма, Дайчи и самому становится все труднее дышать, как будто нарастающее удовольствие вытесняет кислород из крови; но он все же умудряется соскользнуть вбок, не сдержав проклятия от ощущения пустоты и незавершенности.

\- Что? – хрипит Куроо, приподнимаясь на локтях и облизывая пересохшие губы. – Что не так?

Все так. Все слишком так. Вот только это единственный шанс узнать как можно больше, и Дайчи не собирается его упускать. Куроо какое-то время бездумно гладит Дайчи, пока они оба успокаивают дыхание, и снова, наверное, понимает без слов, потому что переворачивается и встает на колени. Дайчи встречает взгляд, брошенный через плечо, и его захлестывает с головой осознанием собственной беспомощности перед желанием получить Куроо себе – всего – целиком. Он придвигается ближе почти робко, медлит несколько секунд, поглаживая бока, поясницу – Куроо подставляется под ласки… потом входит медленно, придерживая себя, их обоих. И да, внутри Куроо еще горячее, и Дайчи плавится в этом жаре, задыхается, зная, что фантомное тепло на кончиках пальцев и ладонях останется ненадолго, испарившись при свете дня, но неминуемо будет возвращаться в снах. Он резко поднимает Куроо, прижимается грудью к спине, чувствуя их общее загнанное дыхание, кусает загривок, плечи, целует и вылизывает каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого может дотянуться. Куроо позволяет – а потом падает на локти, опускает голову низко, горбясь, и тут же прогибается со стоном, от которого Дайчи буквально встряхивает. Он не в силах оторвать взгляда от перекатывающихся под кожей мышц, каждую секунду меняющих узор теней на спине, и не знает, чего хочет больше: просто смотреть или прикасаться. Теперь Куроо не подчиняется, пытается перехватить инициативу, но Дайчи это не устраивает. Он наваливается сверху, вжимает в постель, практически обездвиживая. Наконец можно навязать свой темп: резкий, поверхностный, раздражающий. Куроо сплетает их пальцы, сжимая до боли, пытается приподняться.

\- Савамура, - шипит он, прерываясь на каждом слоге. – Хватит… Пожалуйста…

В его голосе столько чистого, неукротимого желания, что Дайчи едва не поддается. Но еще не готов, хочет оставаться здесь – всю ночь, весь день... Он переносит вес на руки, чуть шире разводит колени, чтобы двигаться свободнее. Нарочито медленно, почти лениво, скользит кожей по коже, поглаживает большими пальцами костяшки.

\- Можно было догадаться, - смеется Куроо, задыхаясь, - что у тебя пунктик на контроле.

\- Не нравится?

Кажется, это первые слова Дайчи за долгое время, и, к его удивлению, Куроо вздрагивает; видно, как по телу прокатываются мурашки.

\- Ммм… Савамура, какой же ты… - он со стоном запрокидывает голову и бьется в руках Дайчи.

 

Дайчи выплывает из сна, как будто поднимаясь к поверхности, но не выныривая. В голове пусто, а тело одновременно кажется очень тяжелым и невыносимо легким. Куроо лежит практически сверху, прижимаясь грудью к спине, положив голову куда-то на загривок; от его тепла так спокойно, так… правильно, что больше всего Дайчи хочет остаться в этом моменте или хотя бы хранить ощущение еще долго после того, как Куроо проснется и все вернется на круги своя.

Он незаметно для себя засыпает снова, убаюканный размеренным дыханием, а когда просыпается, не сразу соображает, что происходит. Он все еще в объятиях Куроо – жарких, крепких; тот дышит Дайчи в шею, а губы, кажется, прижаты к коже в затянувшемся поцелуе. И Куроо совершенно точно не спит. Дайчи напрягается против воли и тут же чувствует ответное напряжение; пальцы лежащей на талии руки чуть дергаются, словно собираясь сжаться в кулак. Через несколько долгих секунд Куроо осторожно убирает руку, губы в последний раз касаются плеча невесомой лаской, и Дайчи становится очень холодно и очень пусто.

\- Прости, Дай… Савамура, - хриплый голос проходится по рукам шершавой бумагой. – Я сейчас уйду.

Дайчи поворачивается и смотрит на Куроо, который сидит, поставив локоть на согнутое колено, и вроде бы собирается с силами, чтобы встать. Уйти. Дайчи не хочет думать о том, что через несколько часов ему придется сидеть рядом с Ойкавой; не хочет вспоминать долгие, прерывистые выдохи и собственную дрожь; он хочет просто повалить Куроо на подушки и, наплевав на всех и вся, продолжить сегодняшнюю ночь – до бесконечности.

\- Нет, погоди, - просит он. – Слушай, я вчера… В общем, это было очень, очень неправильно, и мне сегодня работать с Ойкавой, и…

\- При чем тут Ойкава? – хмурится Куроо, бросив попытки пригладить волосы – или, скорее, выдрать их.

Дайчи моргает.

\- Но вы… с ним…

\- Нет, - говорит Куроо совершенно неописуемым тоном. – Уже давно – нет.

Дайчи смотрит на него, а потом резко перекатывается на живот и пытается задохнуться в подушке.

\- Савамура, - слышит он и зарывается еще глубже. – Ты переспал со мной, считая, что мы с Ойкавой встречаемся?!

Кажется, пришло время подавать прошение о переводе.

 

В итоге Куроо приглашает себя на завтрак и, устроившись на барном стуле в кухне, наблюдает за тем, как Дайчи расставляет чашки и тарелки и делает другие совершенно обычные действия, не заслуживающие столь пристального внимания. Сейчас, когда самые очевидные недоразумения разрешены, он спокоен, напряжение неуверенности и злости на что-то неизвестное Дайчи ушло почти без следа.

\- Если ты хоть кому-нибудь расскажешь, - говорит Дайчи, усевшись наконец и прожевав первую оладушку. Куроо смеется:

\- Знаешь, ты и обо мне, оказывается, был не самого лестного мнения.

Дайчи, кажется, снова краснеет. Вряд ли жар на щеках – от кофе.

\- Хотя, может, просто надеялся сойтись и с Тоору тоже, хмм? Я, пожалуй, мог бы это устроить.

Куроо как ни в чем не бывало улыбается, подперев щеку рукой. Дайчи доедает оладушку и очень ровно говорит:

\- Раз уж у нас сегодня утро признаний… В некоторых вещах я просто жуткий собственник.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько долгих мгновений.

\- Какое совпадение. Я тоже.

 

Едва ли не впервые Дайчи искренне хочется отмотать жизнь примерно до того момента, когда он впервые услышал голос Куроо и его слова о зайце в одном из шлюзов. Хочется надеяться, что о вчерашнем Ойкава если и узнает, то самый минимум; и все равно злость на себя не отпускает. Неважно, кто еще знает, неважно, что на самом деле все оказалось не так, как представлял Дайчи; в момент принятия решения оно было неверным.

Он бы предпочел не начинать новый виток отношений на такой ноте.

Теперь уже никуда не деться.

Времени поговорить нет; после завтрака Куроо уходит, и больше его Дайчи не видит. Зато теперь у него есть координаты личного комма, чужой запах на подушке и полное непонимание дальнейшего развития событий.

В новостях и правда больше ничего интересного не проскакивает. Никаких заложников, погонь и крупномасштабных операций со стрельбой. Ойкава либо до сих пор ничего не знает, либо мастерски не подает вида… нет, если подумать, даже для него это было бы чересчур. Так что Дайчи оказывается в странном информационном вакууме без единого входящего потока.

Пока не получает вызов от Куроо.

\- Все тихо? - Дайчи неопределенно пожимает плечами. - У нас тоже.

И он благодарен даже за этот минимум сведений. Куроо выглядит не особо замотанным, что тоже хорошо.

\- Знаешь, - после паузы говорит тот, видимо, насмотревшись на Дайчи, - учитывая наш не вполне положительный опыт взаимопонимания, хочу внести предложение.

Не вполне положительный - это мягко сказано. Хотя, если подумать, у Дайчи в принципе особо нет опыта. С Сугой было совсем не так, а Сугой все, собственно, и ограничивалось. Дайчи не из тех, кто влюбляется; он начинает любить, всерьез и надолго.

Наверное, об этом тоже надо сказать. Предупредить. Но не сейчас.

\- Я весь внимание.

\- Задавать прямые вопросы. В случае невозможности…

\- Куроо, – перебивает Дайчи. – У тебя сегодня сколько совещаний было?

Куроо мягко фыркает и собирается ответить, но Дайчи его опережает.

\- Я понял. Твое предложение мне нравится.

Куроо улыбается.

\- Хорош… - он подскакивает: за кадром грохает так, что даже Дайчи дергается. Хочется спросить – вас там взрывают? - но Куроо уже орет куда-то в сторону: - Бо, ты сдурел! – и снова оборачивается к экрану. – Прости, Савамура. Потом договорим, надо намылить кое-кому шею.

И он отключается, оставив Дайчи тупо пялиться в пространство и думать обо всех своих и чужих жизненных выборах.

Однажды придется пойти к Ойкаве и спросить, как тот выжил.

 

Если Дайчи надеялся одной ночью с Куроо решить все свои проблемы - преимущественно физиологического характера, - то очень сильно ошибался. Судя по виду Куроо, его мысли идут примерно тем же путем. Судебный процесс затягивается и, учитывая масштаб дела, может тянуться месяцами, а Куроо почти каждый день выступает свидетелем. Вне заседаний заняться, кажется, особо нечем; он болтает о ерунде, задает коварные вопросы, травит байки о выживании на захудалых планетках… То есть, можно сказать, по сути ничего не меняется, но Дайчи удивляется сам себе. Неужели Куроо и правда столь мастерски прятал желание, которое сейчас открыто плещется во взгляде, или Дайчи был так занят собственными попытками маскировки, что ничего не замечал?

Сегодня Куроо рассеян.

\- Проблемы?

\- Да. Но это рабочее.

О работе они не говорят; заседания проходят за закрытыми дверями.

\- Прости, - Куроо бездумно перекладывает что-то перед собой, Дайчи не видно, что именно. – Слушай…

Дайчи слушает – тишину; пауза затягивается.

\- Куроо, – говорит он. – Если хочешь спросить – спрашивай.

\- Это не вопрос, - уголок рта ползет вверх. – Скорее предложение.

А пока Дайчи терпеливо ждет, пищит комм.

\- А, дьявол, - искренне ругается Куроо. – Надо ответить.

\- Перезвонишь потом, - и Дайчи отключается.

 

Вот только «потом» не случается очень долго. Дайчи тренируется, работает, сражается с собой. Воображение объединилось с воспоминаниями, вместе они образовали непобедимый тандем, и из фантазий не тянет возвращаться в реальность; а с другой стороны, минус воспоминаний в том, что они абсолютно четко говорят: даже не старайся, ты же знаешь теперь, как это бывает. Он знает, да; стоит подумать, и по телу пробегают сполохи, отголоски тех ощущений, которые накатывали волна за волной, бесконечно долго, пока он цеплялся за Куроо, не в силах разжать хватку, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток. Кажется, Дайчи услышал глухой стон, почувствовал прокатившуюся по телу Куроо дрожь второго, сухого, оргазма, но не был ни в чем уверен, потому что в голове царила блаженная пустота.

Когда Куроо снова выходит на связь почти двумя неделями позже, на нем лица нет.

\- Работа, - коротко поясняет он. – Но все живы.

И это, несомненно, большой плюс.

 

«В деле открылись новые обстоятельства», читает Дайчи в новостной строке парой дней позже и ловит себя на том, что готов заказать билет на ближайший лайнер.

 

\- Мы сделали все, что смогли, в свете новой информации, - говорит Куроо еще через несколько дней. – Теперь суд будет рассматривать дело заново, а мы будем зеленеть от скуки.

И Дайчи все-таки берет билет, потому что у него впереди тоже два выходных.

 

Куроо встречает у гейтов: руки в карманах, на губах довольная, но немного растерянная улыбка.

\- Обедать? – спрашивает он.

\- Потом, - коротко бросает Дайчи, и Куроо слегка ускоряет шаг.

Дайчи не видит коридоров, по которым они идут, не особо помнит шаттл до отельного комплекса. Куроо сидит рядом, его бедро касается колена Дайчи, и вот это Дайчи ощущает всем телом. Это важно. Он выходит вслед за Куроо на нужной остановке, заходит в здание; в голове все та же пустота, и на автомате двигаться проще. В лифте он прислоняется к внешней, прозрачной стороне; смотрит на город, разворачивающийся в новый ракурс, но видит что-то совсем другое.

\- Выходим, - снова говорит Куроо.

Как только защелкивается дверь, Дайчи толкает его к стене, ловит резкий выдох, разбирается с застежкой на рубашке – сначала чужой, потом своей. Ненадолго прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями: Куроо прижимается грудью к груди, гладит по спине; дыхание щекочет шею.

Путь до кровати много времени не занимает, и избавиться от оставшейся одежды – дело нескольких секунд. Дайчи сажает Куроо к изголовью, седлает бедра, кладет руки на плечи и, не давая опомниться, медленно опускается на него.

\- Ты… - удивленно выдает Куроо, но не заканчивает мысль, потому что Дайчи двигается, постепенно разгоняясь, сжимаясь вокруг Куроо так крепко, как только способен.

\- Дайчи… - стонет тот. – Зачем, я могу…

Но Дайчи затыкает его поцелуем, ловит каждый звук, каждое движение, и не отпускает, пока Куроо не вздрагивает в последний раз и не заставляет остановиться, теперь уже всерьез.

\- Можно было так не гнать, - задыхается Куроо; Дайчи слезает с него и падает на спину:

\- Заткнись и работай.

 

В следующие сутки или около того время перестает быть линейным и мерным. Где-то посреди ночи Дайчи смотрит на себя в зеркальных панелях ванной: темные пятна расцветающих синяков, припухшие губы, и даже короткие волосы умудряются беспорядочно торчать куда ни попадя. Куроо сейчас дремлет, раскинувшись на всю кровать; его черные пряди – как упражнения мастера в штриховке. Дайчи пытается запомнить, но нервная система и так перегружена; он вытягивается рядом и подстраивает свое дыхание под ритм чужого.

\- Мы упустили кое-что важное, - говорит Куроо под утро. – Кое-кого важного. Вся верхушка оказалась подставными лицами.

Он отворачивается от Дайчи и смотрит в окно, за которым подмигивают городские огни.

\- И что теперь?

\- Теперь… Надо найти тех, кто умудрился все это провернуть. Во всяком случае, на данный момент за большие дела они браться не смогут, а мы пока попытаемся пройти весь путь заново. Может, где-то была зацепка, которую никто не заметил.

\- Звучит увлекательно, - Дайчи вживается в смутно знакомую по старым, раритетным лентам роль подружки отважного полицейского. Обстановка уж очень соответствует.

 

К полудню кажется, что сил больше не осталось; но Куроо выходит из ванной, на ходу собирая последние капли с плеч, и мокрые волосы падают ему на глаза. Дайчи переворачивается, встает на колени на краю кровати, ловит полотенце и тянет на себя, не в силах ждать.

 

\- Спасибо, - говорит Куроо перед гейтом.

\- Это было и в моих интересах тоже, - усмехается Дайчи. – Разбирайся скорее с этим дурацким делом.

\- Ничего себе у вас дурацкие дела, - Куроо скептически фыркает. – Удачно долететь.

Дайчи устраивается в кресле, смотрит в иллюминатор на предстартовую суету. Куроо, скорее всего, уже ушел; нет никакого смысла ждать вылета, а ему наверняка надо ответить на все пропущенные за полтора дня вызовы. Полтора дня, которые Дайчи помнит смутно, фрагментарно – будто камень поворачивается ограненным боком и ослепляет радужной вспышкой: так же мгновенно и мимолетно вспыхивают картинки, почти стоп-кадры; призрачные ощущения на коже; отрывистые слова, смысла которых Дайчи не всегда понимает.

Он не сказал ничего из того, что собирался. Но все это – разговоры на другой раз, когда у них будет больше времени, когда будет другое настроение… Когда, а не если, в этом Дайчи уверен.

 

Куроо еще долго стоит у выхода из терминала и, запрокинув голову, провожает взглядом белую точку, постепенно гаснущую в небе.


	5. Chapter 5

Словарик))  
Кеала – гавайское имя, означающее «путь». Охохо, я и гавайские имена… Но я честно, честно смотрела в других странах!)))  
Пояс Койпера – сплюснутый диск кометовидных тел, существование которого было предсказано в 40х-50х годах, но подтверждено только в 2002. Он начинается сразу за орбитой Нептуна и раньше считался главным источником короткопериодических комет. Сейчас это мнение опровергнуто. Самый известный объект пояса - Плутон.  
АСУ – фем!Ушивака, а вы и не заметили  
[Эта Киля](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:EtaCarinae.jpg#/media/File:EtaCarinae.jpg) – одна из самых массивных звезд, голубой двойной сверхгигант массой более 100 масс Солнца. Переменная звезда подвержена двум типам вспышек, значительно меняющих величину ее блеска. Эта Киля очень нестабильна, быстро теряет массу и в любой момент может вспыхнуть как сверхновая.  
[Фомальгаут](http://spacegid.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Koltso-pyili-vokrug-zvezdyi-Fomalgaut-snimok-radioteleskopa-ALMA.jpg) (Око Саурона) – ярчайшая звезда в созвездии Южной Рыбы. Окружена протопланетным диском ледяных пылевых частиц диаметром в два раза больше диаметра Солнечной системы. Подтверждено наличие как минимум одной планеты - Дагона.  
Ран (Эпсилон Эридана) - одна из ближайших к нам звезд. Получила официальное название только в 2015 году (Ран - морская великанша, поднимающая волны и ловящая моряков сетью). Считается одной из кандидатур на солнце планеты Вулкан, станция Вавилон-5 также находится в ее системе.  
[Плеяды](http://www.astromania.info/gallery/best/M45_LRGB_2.2_bluesturdecrease_1.6ratio.jpg) – Семь сестер, рассеянное звездное скопление. На самом деле звезд в нем не 7 и не 9, а около 1000. Звезды Плеяд вкраплены в облака межзвездной пыли, светящиеся, как отражающие туманности. Они движутся через скопление и через некоторое время, покинув его, станут темными и невидимыми. Само скопление будет сохраняться еще около 250 миллионов лет, после чего распадется на отдельные звезды.  
[Альдебаран](http://v-kosmose.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Aldebaran-01w.jpg) – ярчайшая звезда Тельца, старый красный гигант. В переводе с арабского означает «идущая вослед», так как восходит сразу за Плеядами. В древней Персии Альдебаран был одной из королевских звезд, стражей неба.  
[Саурианское бренди](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/images/e/ed/Evil_Kirk_drinking_Saurian_brandy.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150917062721&path-prefix=en) – любимое бухло капитана Кирка  
[Бетельгейзе](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B7%D0%B5#/media/File:Betelgeuse_captured_by_ALMA.jpg) \- плечо, или рука, Ориона, десятая по яркости звезда неба, по размеру в два раза больше орбиты Марса. Это старая звезда, которая медленно расходует остатки своего топлива и, скорее всего, в конце концов взорвется как сверхновая. На маленькой планетке в окрестностях Бетельгейзе родился Форд Префект.  
[Ригель](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C_\(%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B0\)#/media/File:Treasures3.jpg) \- нога охотника, еще одна звезда из созвездия Ориона, на самом деле тройная. У него есть близкий спутник, двойная звезда Ригель В и Ригель С, и подозрения на то, что и эти звезды имеют компаньонов. Ригель истощил свои запасы водорода и раздулся до примерно сотни солнечных радиусов. Он очень ярок и освещает расположенную рядом туманность Голова ведьмы.  
Ригель и Бетельгейзе избрали символами кланы Минамото и Тайра, соответственно, и пояс Ориона был единственным, что удерживало их на расстоянии.  
Во вселенной Стар трека в системе Ригеля 12 планет, на которых всегда происходит что-нибудь интересное) Тор также залетал в гости.  
Регор - гамма Парусов, сложная кратная система; ни одно из ее названий официально не признано. Одна из звезд системы - ближайшая к Солнцу и самая яркая звезда Вольфа-Райе (горячие звезды высокой светимости, с которых сильнейший звездный ветер сдувает внешнюю атмосферу, обнажая внутренние слои).  
Денеб - одна из вершин летнего треугольника, расположенная в созвездии Лебедя. Борется с Ригелем за звание первой по светимости. Это тот самый сорочий мост, который позволяет встретиться влюбленным Альтаиру и Веге.  
«Крепкий дух Джанкс» - совершенно необходим, если вы собираетесь дерябнуть пангалактического грызлодера.  
[Вега](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/913540486158096286/1DAA32BAAF0AC8A7D84FCA24CC09A08F7BF7127B/) \- падающий орел, альфа Лиры. Самая хорошо изученная звезда. Около 12000 лет назад указывала Северный полюс мира и вернется к нему примерно через 14000 лет. Возможно, имеет пылевой диск, аналогичный Поясу Койпера.  
Альфа Центавра - ближайшая к Солнцу звездная система (ближайшая звезда - Проксима Центавра). Из-за того, что не особо видна на северном небе, не принимала активного участия в легендах, зато выступает главной надеждой современности в сфере межзвездных перелетов.  
Море спокойствия - море на видимой стороне Луны, где совершил посадку Аполлон 11. Лунные моря имеют относительно гладкую поверхность и мало ударных кратеров. Бассейн Моря спокойствия был затоплен очень жидкой лавой примерно 3,6 млрд лет назад.  
Изар - двойная звезда из созвездия Волопаса.  
[Альтаир](https://images2.popmeh.ru/upload/gallery/c34/c34c853efc796412b6e49f74543b3060.jpg) \- парящий орел, альфа Орла, в настоящее время находится внутри межзвездного облака. По астрологическим понятиям предвещает опасность, исходящую от рептилий. Хмммм.  
[М14](http://www.walkinspace.ru/_ph/17/2/621470774.jpg?1536279935) \- шаровое звездное скопление в созвездии Змееносца. Содержит несколько сотен тысяч звезд. В 1938 в нем вспыхнула сверхновая, что считается нехарактерным для скоплений.

А также.  
Что бы вы делали в космосе без Майлза Дэвиса, детки.  
[](http://imgbox.com/1rz4wW4U)  
Онлайн версия [тупо на тьюбе](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLefWB60gziUCE9m8s76wOMiQTxbC56Txn), но всегда можно [скачать](https://yadi.sk/d/-QbeWqPuKtOu6g) и послушать нормально.


End file.
